


The Price of Protection

by Ilovetoread09



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 76,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoread09/pseuds/Ilovetoread09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to pay off her family debts, Katherine Beckett volunteers to work at the royal castle. However, she gets more than she bargained for when she meets the prince. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm putting this here as a backup in case something happens on ff.net. Some of you may have read this already. If not, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

_Clink!_

The sound of the sword hitting another made Katherine Beckett's lips curl into a smile. She then took another swift swing at her opponent, who successfully blocked her attack.

"Is that the best you've got, Katherine?" her father teased. His hair was flopped in front of his face, which was dripping with sweat. He began to swipe his sword towards her.

"You know I can do better, Papa," Katherine shot back, blocking his attack. Her feet then moved quickly, dodging a another blow from her father's sword. Her braided, brown hair swayed in the air in the process

James chuckled. "Are you sure? You seemed to be fighting like a, well, girl." A smirk formed on his face as he spoke.

Katherine scowled and glared at him, before maneuvering her sword and swinging it. The sword hit the protective padding that was covering her father's arm.

"A girl huh?" Katherine smirked as her father checked the padding.

"Not bad," he conceded.

Katherine rolled her eyes and then smiled as her mother came out of their cottage.

"Come inside you two, it's getting late," her mother called before disappearing back inside.

"Well, your mother has made a decree, best not to anger her," James joked.

"Yes, Father," Katherine said, smiling. The two walked inside their small cottage and both greeted Johanna.

"Hello you two. Now, hurry up Katie; remove those men's clothes and change back into your dress," Johanna ordered quickly, stoking the fire. "The collector and his man will be here soon."

Katherine sighed. "You know Michael does not mind if I am in men's clothes, Mama." Michael Royce was the tax collector for their king. He and his men came around once a month to collect the villagers' taxes.

Johanna wagged a finger. "That other man does mind, however. It is not a lady's place to be fighting. The only reason I agreed to let your father train you is so that you can protect yourself. You know that if Michael's man spots you like that, he'll report it."

Katherine sighed. "I know Mama." She then walked up the stairs to her small bedroom, which consisted of a small bed, a wooden night table, and a small dresser. All of the furniture had been handcrafted by her father.

The Beckett family lived in the kingdom of Maddox, which was ruled by the Rodgers family. The kingdom was vast, with land stretching for thousands of miles. The Becketts lived in a modest cottage that was located in the village that was right below the castle. The Rodgers family was a good, sturdy family. They had kept the kingdom in tact and at peace for about forty years, and everyone hoped that it would stay that way.

Katherine stripped off the men's shirt and pants that she had worn for training and placed them back in the dresser. After washing her face and combing her hair, she then put on a light blue dress, one of the few she owned. Slipping on her black shoes, Katherine sat on her bed for moment. She shifted a little, since the mattress was itchy due to being stuffed with hay. Her arms and legs ached a little from the exercise with her father, but it was worth it. Katherine was determined to protect herself, if there was ever a need for it. She knew it was unheard of for a woman to fight, but even her father felt it was necessary for a woman to know the basics of sword fighting. James had taught Johanna a little, but only the basics. Katherine knew a lot more, and found that she was very good at handling a sword. Her father often joked that she could be mistaken for a man with her moves.

As Katherine got up from the bed, she heard the stomping of hooves and then a knock at the door. She knew that it was Michael and his man coming to collect. She immediately went downstairs and opened the door, placing a polite smile on her face.

"Hello, Sir Royce," she said, giving him a curtsy. She then gave a polite nod to the man standing behind him.

"Hello, Miss Beckett," Royce chuckled. Royce was a strict, but kind man. He was also fairly handsome. He collected the king's taxes with a firm hand, but he was also known to occasionally give leeway if a family did not have the money at the time of payment. Katherine was surprised by this, especially since the man that followed him did not seem as forgiving. Katherine did not know the man's name, but she had never liked him. It seemed that he did not either.

"Well, you know why I am here," Royce said. "However, taxes have gone up."

"Again?" Johanna murmured, having just approached the doorway.

Royce sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I don't make the rules, I just carry them out."

"How much?" Katherine's father asked, having arrived from the back of the house.

"The taxes have gone up twenty shillings." As Royce said this, Katherine could see her father's face take on a pallor expression. She knew that business at the blacksmith where her father worked had been slow. How slow Katherine had not truly known, until she saw the expression on her father's face.

"I'll go get the money," he said, heading into the cottage. The man who was with Royce followed him, in case James decided to play any tricks.

"So, how is your training going?" Royce asked Katherine in a low voice. He knew that she trained with her father. In fact, she had actually dueled with Royce once in secret and defeated him. Royce seemed to admire her for that, and she was pretty sure that he was slightly smitten with her.

"Good. I'm getting quicker on my feet, and seem to be getting stronger." Kate beamed proudly.

Royce nodded. "Excellent. If you were a man, I would suggest you take a position as a soldier in the castle. Unfortunately, you're not."

Katherine sighed. She despised the limits that she was burdened with because she was a woman. She wished that she could be free like a man and fight when she wanted to. She also wanted to wear the same clothes as they did, since they were much more comfortable than the clothing she wore.

"Yes, I know," she replied dryly.

Suddenly, her father came out of the house with the other man right behind him. James handed Royce the pouch full of coins.

"I believe that is enough," James replied, his face calm. As he spoke, Royce emptied the bag of coins and began counting. After he was done, the collector frowned.

"You are ten shillings short," Royce replied simply. There was slight sadness to his tone, and Katherine heart began to beat rapidly. She knew that the money in the pouch was all the money they had. Katherine and her mother had sold vegetables from their garden to help earn money. Unfortunately, there had not been a large profit from them.

The man with Royce began to grab the collar of James' shirt roughly. However, Royce held up his hand, stopping his partner.

"Wait, Thomas," he said and then turned to James. "Do you think you can have the money in two days?"

James looked at the man, frowned, and shook his head.

"No, we have given you all the money we can get at the moment. We have sold all our vegetables. Also, I have worked as much as I can at the blacksmith's, it is just that business has not been good lately."

As her father said this, Katherine could see a sadness form in Royce's eyes. Evading tax payment was not easily forgiven in the kingdom, and the penalty was usually jail. Also, it was usually hard to pay off the debt, since more taxes were piled on top of it.

Royce frowned. "I am sorry, but I am afraid that you will be going to jail."

"But what about Katherine and my wife?"

"They will have the ability to pay off the debt through various ways. I am sure they can find something they are skilled at," Thomas chimed in. As he said this, his eyes roamed Katherine's body with a look of lust. Katherine had to hold back a shudder of disgust.

"When the debt is paid off, you will be released," Royce said. As Thomas began leading James away, Katherine began to think. She knew there had to be a way out the predicament.

"Wait," she called out. All three men turned to look at her, with Thomas wearing a displeased expression. "I would like to talk to Sir Royce, alone."

"How dare you," Thomas snapped. "Do you not know your place, child?"

Royce held up his hand and smiled a little. "Actually, I would like to know what the girl has to say. Please leave us." The other three people looked at each other and shrugged. They went into the cottage, leaving Royce and Katherine alone. As soon as they left, Royce turned to the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, m'lady?"

Katherine swallowed, took a deep breath, and said,

"I have a proposition for you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine watched as the man in front of her became lost in thought. She had just given him her proposal and now was clearly trying to mull it over in his head. A few moments later, the collector locked his gaze with hers.

"Are you certain about this Katherine? Do you understand the risks you are taking with this proposition?" Royce asked carefully.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"You understand that you are risking your life and that you will probably never see your mother and father again."

"Yes, I understand. However, I will do anything to keep my father out of jail." Katherine would make any sacrifice she needed to make sure her family was together.

Royce nodded, and then sighed. "So, let me see if I understand you correctly. In exchange for waving your father's debt, you will serve as soldier in the castle?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes. You even said yourself that you would suggest it."

"If you were a man, Katherine. You know it is not a woman's place to fight."

"Yes, but my skills could match a man's or possibly even better," the brunette argued, almost pleading. "You have seen me fight! Please, Royce. If you cannot do this to help my father, at least do it for me." A desperate look appeared in her eyes.

Royce sighed. "Okay, fine, you win m'lady." Katherine beamed. "However, this matter will put before the King. He will be the final judge."

Katherine nodded. "Yes, I understand. Oh, thank you, Royce!"

The man laughed. "Now, we must set off back to the castle at once. Go and pack your things quickly."

Katherine gave a quick curtsy before heading back into the cottage and running upstairs. She grabbed a large cloth, placing it on her bed. She then began to pack the few items she owned, which were a few dresses, a night-shift, one other pair of shoes, and her training clothes. She hoped that she would obtain some better fighting clothes at the castle. After wrapping up the cloth and securing it with a knot, the brunette head back downstairs. When she approached the floor, she saw her mother being held by her father, a sorrowful look on both their faces. As Katherine's feet landed, the floor creaked, causing her parents to look up.

"Are you really going, my daughter?" Johanna asked sadly.

Katherine sighed. "It is for the best, Mama," she said softly, approaching her mother and then hugging her.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yes, Papa, I am sure. I will try my best to stay safe, I will miss you both," she whispered, giving her father a hug as well.

"Take this then, in order to remember us," Johanna said, taking off the necklace around her neck.

"The necklace father gave you when you two married?" Katherine questioned. "Mama, I could not."

"I insist." Johanna then pressed the necklace into the younger Beckett's palm, squeezing her hand gently.

"Thank you, I will treasure it," Katherine murmured, tracing the blue stone in the middle of the amulet.

Royce cleared his throat. "I apologize, but we must get going."

Katherine nodded, putting the amulet in her pocket. She then said a final goodbye to her parents before getting on Royce's horse, with Thomas behind them.

"You ready, m'lady?" Royce asked, as if giving her a final chance to say no,

"Yes," she replied, her voice strong. She had no intention of backing out of her deal now.

Royce nodded, before yanking the horse's reins. As the horse rode away, Katherine had to stop herself from looking back at the old cottage, afraid to see sorrow on her parents' faces.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at the castle. It was pitch black, so Katherine was unable to assess the size of the building. After the gate-keeper lowered the drawbridge, the trio entered the courtyard and stepped of their horses.

"Come with me," Royce instructed, as a guard opened the door to the palace.

As Katherine stepped inside the hall, she had to prevent herself for gasping aloud. The grand hall was massive and very ornate. Banners of different colors, trimmed with gold hung on the walls. A large, red carpet threaded in gold ran across the floor. A grand chandelier hung on the ceiling, almost the size of half of the room. Beautiful stained-glass windows lined the walls, filtering in the moonlight.

"Amazing," she muttered, trying to take everything in. If this was what the grand hall looked like, she wondered how beautiful the rest of the castle was.

"The balls are usually held here," Royce explained, leading her to a door.

"I have heard they are magnificent," Katherine said, recalling the gossip that occurred in the local village during balls. Many girls could be heard sighing about wishing to attend the balls. Katherine, however, did not care about the balls. The only thing she knew was that the village profited greatly from the balls, which helped her family acquire money to pay for necessities. She neither felt the need nor wanted to wish about something that would not happen.

"They are indeed. The king and queen make sure nothing is lacking when it comes to celebrations," Royce said, stopping at the door. "Now, this is the throne room. You will need to wait here with Thomas until I am allowed for you to enter."

Katherine nodded as Royce disappeared inside.

"The king will most likely say no," Thomas sneered, his brown eyes glaring at the woman.

Katherine folded her arms across her chest. "What makes you think so?" she challenged.

"You are a woman, that is enough," Thomas scoffed. "No woman has ever served as one of the king's soldiers."

Katherine smirked. "I might just change that. After all, I know I can beat you I a sword fight."

"Do not be so cocky, child," Thomas sniffed. I am sure Sir Royce let you win." He chuckled at the surprised look on the woman's face. "What? You do not think I knew about that? Of course I did, I have my ways."

Katherine opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"The king and queen wish to see you, Katherine," Royce said, ushering the young woman inside. Katherine cautiously stepped into the throne room, afraid she would make a wrong step. She immediately spotted the king and queen sitting on their respective decorative thrones at the the end of the room. She took a moment to watch the couple. the queen had red hair, and was slender. The king was more built, and had black hair. Royce escorted her to the front of the thrones and she immediately curtsied and bowed her head.

"Is this her, Royce?" the king questioned.

"Yes, your Majesty, this is Katherine Beckett."

"I see," the king hummed. "Stand up child," the king ordered.

Katherine immediately stood up, keeping her head bowed.

"You may look at us," the queen said kindly. Katherine looked up to two pairs of gentle, curious eyes. "How old are you, Katherine?"

"Eighteen, your Majesty," the brunette responded quickly, but respectfully.

"So young, " the king murmured to himself. "Royce here has told us that you wish to be a soldier in order to pay off your father's debts. Is this true?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I am a good fighter, I am told that I could match a man in a fight."

"She actually defeated me once, my king," Royce said in an admirable tone. "She is quite skilled. With a little training, she could go far."

The king nodded before turning back to Katherine. "Are you betrothed, my child?"

Katherine gave the king a confused look. "No, your Majesty. Why do you ask?"

"You are a beautiful girl, Katherine. Surely some man has sought you out?" The king's blue eyes shone with curiosity.

Katherine shook her head. "My family has little to offer as a dowry, your Majesty."

The queen nodded in understanding and patted the king's hand. "It's okay, Dear; I understand." Katherine was confused by the remark, but did not question the queen further. The king simply looked at his wife and smiled.

"So, back to the matter at hand," the king said. "I trust Sir Royce's judgement. However, it is late, and I will think over this matter more tomorrow when I have a clear head. Tomorrow, you will be tested by Roy Montgomery, who is the captain of my soldiers. That will help me make my decision on whether or not to let you join the guard. For now though, my wife and I bid you all good night. You will be staying in one of the guest rooms, Katherine. It was a pleasure to meet you," the king finished.

"The pleasure is mine, your Majesty," Katherine said, giving a curtsy. The queen smiled at her before heading of to their chambers. Katherine then turned back to Royce. "Do you think I will be able to become a soldier?"

Royce considered her question carefully. "His Majesty does not take things lightly. If he says he considering something, he truly means it. Only tomorrow will tell though."

Katherine nodded. "I see. Is it possible that you can show me where I am sleeping?"

Royce nodded and gestured toward a large door. "The guest rooms are this way."

As Katherine followed the man, she hoped that the next day would be the start of her life at the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

The queen hummed to herself as she brushed her long red hair, preparing herself for bed.

"So, what do you think of her?" she asked her husband who was turning down the sheets.

"Who? Katherine?" her husband inquired.

"Yes, of course dear."

Her husband stopped for moment before walking toward the white vanity table where she sat.

"Well, she's respectful, kind, and seems confident in her skills. I cannot really say much else on the matter, my dear Martha. I have only spoken to her for a few moments. I will know more tomorrow when I see her fight Roy," he said as he placed a loving hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Well, I think she is brave and selfless. How many girls would sacrifice their life and offer themselves to fight in order to prevent their father from going to jail? Not that many, I suppose," Martha mused as she set her hairbrush down on the vanity table.

The king chuckled. "I suppose not. She seems to be one of a kind, unique."

"Good thing you are well experienced with unique women then, my dear Alexander," the red-head teased, looking at her husband through the mirror.

"Mmm, yes," he hummed, placing a loving kiss on her head. "You were quite the unique woman when I met you and still are."

Martha chuckled. "Yes, you thought I was dancing for you when we first met."

"I still believe you were. The moves you performed were meant to entice me."

Martha let out a full on laugh that time. "Yes, a traveling gypsy girl trying to entice the prince and get him to fall in love with her. That was definitely my plan."

Both her and Alexander smiled at the memory. Martha had been part of a traveling gypsy troop that visited the village every few months. On one of the trips, Alexander had ventured into the village in secret and watched the troop perform. He claimed that he fell in love with her when he first saw her dance. Alexander began courting her soon after, despite his parents' wishes. Martha had been hesitant at first, since he was the prince and she did have an ounce of royal blood flowing through her veins. However, as she looked into his loving blue eyes now, she did not regret the choice she made, even if the road to their marriage had been laden with numerous hardships.

"I was wondering something," Martha began hesitantly.

"What is it? You know you can speak freely here."

Martha smiled. Their chamber was the one place where she could speak her mind without any repercussions or judgements because she was a woman.

"Why did you ask Katherine if she is betrothed?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to see if she had any prior commitments before I took her offer into consideration."

"What if she had said yes?"

The king shrugged. "I probably would have turned her away, and assumed her husband would help pay off the debt."

Martha frowned, but nodded. It was unfortunate, but it was the way life worked

"Now enough talk of business tonight, my dear. Let us rest." Alexander took Martha's hand and led her to their bed. She smiled as she rested her head on her pillow, feeling her husband's arms come around her.

She then dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Katherine woke to a stream of sunlight coming through the windows. After wiping the sleep from her eyes, she looked up from the bed to see a servant opening the red curtains.

"Good morning," she mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Good morning, Miss," the servant responded, facing her. Katherine then looked at the servant closely. The servant was female, with a slighter darker skin tone than Katherine's. She looked only a few years older than Katherine. The servant's black hair was piled into a bun, and her brown eyes shone with curiosity. The black uniform dress she wore made her form look skinny.

Katherine chuckled. "Please, call me Katherine. What's your name?"

"Lanie, Miss, I mean Katherine," the servant said, grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Lanie," Katherine said, beginning to look around the room.

She had been exhausted the night before and had not taken any time to look at the room falling asleep. Now, as she looked around, she was slightly awed. The room was large, probably more than twice the size of her one at home. It had a fireplace with a mantle where various knickknacks were scattered. A portrait of a young woman with red hair hung above the mantle, whom Katherine assumed it was the queen. Two large French doors that also served as windows opened out to the vast lands that belonged to the castle.

Katherine then looked at her bed, which was covered with a red comforter and had gold edging. The pillows were soft and comfortable to rest on, and the mattress was definitely not stuffed with hay. An elegant, wooden four poster board with intricate carvings surrounded the bed. Across the room was a vanity table that had some bottles on it, which Katherine assumed were scented oils.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" Lanie asked.

"What? Oh, goodness no!" Katherine exclaimed, being drawn out of her observations. She laughed a little as a look of relief appeared in the woman's face. "You do not need to do anything for me. I am of equal rank to you."

"Oh, I was not sure. We were told that a guest had arrived last night, but we were not told who," Lanie explained.

Katherine shrugged. "I come from the village just below the castle. I am here to service the king as a soldier in exchange to pay off a debt."

Lanie's eyes widened. "A soldier? How is that possible?"

"I am good with a sword. I am supposed to be tested today by Captain Montgomery," Katherine explained. As she spoke, she began to wonder what her test would be.

Lanie nodded. "He is the best fighter in the kingdom, no one has surpassed him. I wish you luck in trying to defeat him, if you are to fight him, of course."

"Thank you." Katherine smiled. She was glad that Lanie did not try to persuade her to do something more feminine to get money. She knew another woman would have done so.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Lanie rushed to open it, and was greeted by a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me," he said, looking at Katherine. "The king and Captain Montgomery wish to see you in the throne room after breakfast."

"I will be there as soon as possible. Thank you," Katherine started.

"Kevin, m'lady, Kevin Ryan," he responded quickly.

"Thank you, Kevin. Please, call me Katherine."

Kevin nodded and smiled. "Okay. Now do not keep the king waiting."

"I will not." Kevin then shut the door, leaving the two women alone. Katherine then rose from the bed and began to dress herself in her training clothes, since she assumed that she was going to be tested in the throne room. "So, how long have you worked here?" she asked Lanie.

"Five years. I came here after my mother passed away."

"My condolences," Katherine murmured.

Lanie shrugged. "I am fine now, knowing that she is in better place."

Kate nodded and finished buttoning her shirt.

"Now, let me take you to the kitchens." The servant guided Katherine out of her room.

As she was led down the hall, Katherine spoke,

"Do you like working here?"

Lanie smiled. "Yes, the king and queen are good people. They treat all the servants well, and never raise a hand to any of us. The prince is kind too, but he is a bit of handful." Lanie chuckled at this, as if remembering something.

"A bit of handful?" Katherine questioned. She had not met the prince yet and she did not know what he looked like.

"He likes to play tricks on the servants sometimes. The tricks aren't cruel, mind you. However, it does cause mutterings from Peter. He is in charge of the house servants," Lanie explained as she led Katherine through a door. "Here we are."

Katherine smiled and sniffed the air. Whatever was being cooked smelled delicious.

"Tricks huh?"

Lanie laughed and nodded. "Yes, do not be surprised if you yourself missing an item or two. The prince does return the things though." Lanie then stopped at a woman with blonde hair. "Good morning, Jennifer."

"Good morning, Lanie. I assume this is the guest." Katherine could tell the woman was assessing her. The woman's eyes gave Katherine a quick scan before smiling at the brunette.

"Yes, I am she. My name is Katherine."

"A pleasure to meet you, Katherine. Now, here you go." Jennifer the handed Katherine a bowl full of porridge. "Eat up, you'll need it, especially since you'll be fighting."

Lanie scowled. "How did you know about that and I did not?"

Jennifer laughed. "Because I stay around the castle and do not sneak off with a certain soldier," she teased.

"Shh," Lanie hissed, looking around nervously.

"Do not worry, Lanie. Your secret is safe with me." Jennifer smiled at her friend gently.

"Are you not supposed to be with the soldier?" Katherine questioned.

"Although nothing is said, it understood that staff members being in relationships with each other is frowned upon," Jennifer explained.

Lanie raised an eyebrow. "However, you have your husband."

"Ah, but we married before we began to work here." Jennifer smirked.

"Your husband is one of the servants?" Katherine asked, confused.

Jennifer nodded. "His name is Kevin."

"Oh, I met him this morning then. He seems kind enough," Katherine observed, finishing the last of her porridge. "I must go, I cannot keep the king waiting."

"We wish you the best," Jennifer called out as Katherine left the kitchen and headed towards the throne room.

When she entered the throne room, she saw the king talking to another man, whom she assumed was Captain Montgomery. The man had skin similar to Lanie's and appeared to be well built. His head had little sprouts of black hair and his chin had a small beard. He wore a navy soldier's uniform that had a few medals on the left side of his chest.

Katherine gave a bow to both men."Sir, Your Majesty," she said, addressing them both.

"Good morning, Katherine," the king said. "This is Captain Montgomery. He will be testing you this morning."

Katherine nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain."

The man smiled, a slight crinkle forming in the process. "The pleasure is mine. The king has told me that you are good with a sword?"

Katherine nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I am."

"Well, we'll be the judge of that." The Captain then gesturing to a nearby guard who was holding two swords. He handed the captain one and then handed Katherine one, giving her a disapproving look. Katherine just ignored him. "Your test is to fight me. We will see how good you are through that." Katherine nodded in understanding. "Ready?" Katherine nodded while positioning her sword correctly. "Go!"

The fight then began. The captain swung his sword at Katherine, who ducked quickly. She then swung her sword, hitting the captain's padded arm. The captain then swung again, which ended in loud clink as his sword clashed with Katherine's. Katherine then swung again, missing this time. The captain the swung, but missed as Katherine moved swiftly on her feet, dodging the attack. The fight went on like this for a few more minutes. As she was fighting, Katherine could have sworn that Captain Montgomery had smiled, but it disappeared as quickly as she saw it. Finally, as Katherine was about to take another swing, the king called out,

"Stop!" he ordered, raising his hand. "I have seen enough." His face was somber.

Katherine's hopes fell at his words. Would he send her home?

"Captain Montgomery is considered the best soldier in the land," the king started. His expression was still serious. "However, after what I have seen today, that may be change in captain has even been so evenly matched before this." He then smiled at Katherine. "You have excellent skills, even though you are a woman. Yes, you will need training. However, I do believe that you can efficiently protect the castle and the lands surrounding it."

Katherine's heart raced at the king's words, hope swelling within her. "Your Majesty?" she questioned eagerly.

The king then grinned widely. "Katherine Beckett, prepare yourself, for today is your first day as a soldier."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once everything was arranged, Katherine packed her things and moved them to the soldiers' quarters. The soldier's quarters was a separate building that was located not too far from the castle. The building was medium-sized and made of stone. It mainly consisted of the rooms where the soldiers slept. There was also a large storage room in the front of the building where the various weapons were located. Katherine was awed by the amount of weapons available. Besides swords, there were bow and arrows, daggers, and spears. Even though she mainly used a sword, Katherine had always wanted to learn archery. She hoped that she could learn how to during her time in the castle.

For the rooms, the soldiers usually shared the rooms they slept in. However, since Katherine was a woman, she was allowed her own room for privacy. When she arrived at the quarters, most of the men stared, some with looks of disgust on their faces. Katherine ignored them as best she could, since she knew that she would be getting those looks often. Other men just went about their business, for which Katherine was grateful.

The day after the king made his decision, Katherine began her training. So, wearing her new soldier's uniform that she had been given, she and Captain Montgomery went out to the training fields with some of the other soldiers.

"Now, normally," the captain began, signaling to another soldier. "You would be practicing on dummies for training. However, since your skills are more advanced, you will be fighting an actual solider."

That was when Katherine saw another soldier approach them. He had olive skin and and short black hair. He wore the same uniform that she did, except that he bore a medal on his shirt. When he reached them, he turned his brown eyes to Katherine, assessing her.

"Katherine, this is Javier Esposito. Javier, this is Katherine Beckett, our newest recruit."

Katherine bowed. "Pleasure to meet you." Javier just nodded in response, his face expressionless. Katherine had to stop herself from frowning, knowing that his reaction was normal.

"Now, you will improve your skills through fighting. You will learn new movements and techniques as you observe what Javier does." The captain handed Katherine and Javier swords. "You would do well to remember everything. The more you learn, the better you will be at fighting. Now, begin dueling!"

Katherine and Javier then began dueling. Katherine found herself trying to move quicker than usual, since Javier was swift. She swung her sword several times, each blocked successfully. Luckily, she was able to block Javier's movements as well. The duel seemed never ending. Each solider successfully blocking and hitting each other. As they fought, Katherine observed some of the dodging techniques Javier used, some that she had not seen before. The way he swung his sword was also slightly different, since it seemed smoother and swifter. Katherine had to admit that she was impressed by the adept skills of the man.

Finally, at a point when their swords were locked together, Captain Montgomery directed them to halt.

"That is enough for now," he said. "Now Katherine, I want you to use the bags we have over yonder in order to build up your strength. You are dismissed, Javier."

Javier nodded and dropped his sword. Before leaving however, he turned to Katherine. "Not bad," he conceded, and Katherine could have sworn his lips twitched into a smile. He then walked away before Katherine could respond.

Katherine sighed and shook off her annoyance, before going to the punching bags.

The next day, Katherine was in the stables after spending several hours training. Captain Montgomery had wanted to see how well she fought on a horse, which unfortunately, was not very well. The one horse she had at home was old. Poor Daisy did not have much stamina, and what she did have was used for chores. Katherine was unable to use the horse for training, so she had never fought on a horse.

The training that had taken place had been embarrassing for the brunette. While on the horse, Aristotle, Katherine was having hard time handling her sword. She often missed the targets that she aimed at. She sometimes was able to have a good aim, but most of the time she was unsuccessful. What had made the session worse was that the soldiers had stopped their own training to watch. When she dismounted the horse, Katherine was greeted with either looks of pity or smirks by her fellow soldiers.

As she closed the stall Aristotle stayed in, she gave the black horse a carrot. The horse bit the carrot and then gently nudged the brunette. Katherine smiled as the horse continued to eat. The horse seemed to take an instant liking to her, since it had playfully nudged her when Captain Montgomery introduced her to the horse.

"How come all men are not like you, Aristotle?" Katherine asked the horse as she stroked it. "You do not judge me because I am a woman. I know I should expect it, but that does not mean that it makes it any easier." The horse licked her hand in response. "I am trying to get them to like me with my skills, but most of the soldiers do not want me here regardless. I wish I could prove to them that I am not a threat to tradition. Well, not too much of a threat," she joked. Aristotle just whinnied. Katherine laughed at the animal's reaction. "It is disappointing that another species agrees with me."

"Your standing would improve if you did not talk to animals. The men might question your sanity," a smooth voice near the entrance spoke.

Katherine whirled around and faced the owner of the voice. At the entrance of the stables stood a man, who looked to be in his early twenties. He had cerulean eyes and short brown hair. His mouth currently formed in a smirk directed at her. He was tall compared to Katherine, and was of medium build. Due to the plain clothing he was wearing, Katherine assumed he was a stable hand.

Katherine scoffed. "They probably already question my sanity."

"Perhaps," the man hummed, walking over to her. He then began to stroke Aristotle's mane. "What do you think, Aristotle? Should her sanity be questioned?" The horse nudged the man harshly in response.

Katherine snickered. "It looks like the horse agrees with me. So tell me, what is your name?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Alexander," the man replied simply.

"Well, Alexander, do you work here?" Katherine prodded.

Alexander's lips curved into a mischievous smile. "You could say that." Katherine scowled at the man's cryptic tone. "So, since you know mine, I have every right to know your name," he joked, his blue eyes dancing.

"Katherine Beckett."

Alexander nodded. "So Katherine Beckett, am I right to assume that you are the woman that is causing quite a stir in the castle?"

"Yes, that would be me," Katherine said dryly. "I seem to be the talk of the castle."

Alexander chuckled. "Well, it is not every day that a woman offers to fight for the king." He gave her a playful smile, winking.

"Yes, indeed," Katherine murmured. "However, I need to help my family."

Alexander's smile turned slightly sad. "Do you miss them already?"

She shrugged. "A little, but I will get used to it." As she spoke, her hand discreetly patted the pocket in her pants that contained her mother's necklace. "Well, I must be off. I need to see what else Captain Montgomery wishes of me," she lied. As she began to walk away, Alexander spoke,

"Wait," he said. Katherine stopped, turned around, and scowled at him. She also raised her eyebrows in waiting. "Fight me."

"What?" Katherine asked incredulously. The man was not seriously asking her that, was he? She was pretty sure that she could beat him. Also, Katherine was tired and was not up for another duel.

"You heard me, fight me," the man said excitedly. "Come on, I will even go easy on you."

Katherine scowled and then smirked. "Ha! It is I that will have to go easy on you!" She exclaimed, grabbing her sword that was leaning up against the pen. "Obtain your weapon so that we may fight." Alexander nodded, before walking to the quarters next door and entering the storage room. Katherine followed him, noticing that the building was empty. She assumed that the other men were still either training or cleaning themselves up. Once Alexander obtained a sword, they walked to a large clearing by the quarters.

"We shall start on the count of three," Alexander declared. Katherine nodded, preparing her weapon. "One, two, three!" The swords then clashed together, creating a loud clink. As they dueled. Katherine could see that Alexander had some experience dueling. However, she seemed to be able to outmatch him. At one point, when their swords were locked together, Alexander spoke.

"Not bad," he chuckled. "For a girl." He separated his sword from hers, preparing to strike again.

Katherine rolled her eyes, before swinging again. She almost struck the man's arm, but he successfully evaded it.

"Not bad, for a stable hand," she shot back.

As she swung again, Katherine managed to hit the man in man in his padded chest, causing him to fall to the ground. She then walked over and smirked, placing her boot covered foot on his chest and playfully pointing her sword a few inches from his chest.

"I win!" She declared gleefully. She was about to help Alexander back up, when she was suddenly pulled off him. Still slightly startled, Katherine looked to see Javier helping the other man up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Javier exclaimed angrily, seeming to check over the man.

"We were just dueling," Katherine explained, confused.

"Dueling?" Javier glared at her. "Do you not know who this man is?"

Katherine was about to ask who; however, her question died in her throat at Javier's next frantic words.

"Are you all right, Your Highness?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katherine's eyes widened to an almost comical size at Javier's question. The man standing before her was the prince? Katherine could not believe it, he dressed so plainly. As she was staring, the prince's lips formed into a small smirk. Realizing this, Katherine dropped her sword and bowed, looking at the ground.

"My apologizes, Your Majesty," she said softly, restraining herself from looking up. "I hope I did not harm you." She tried to keep her voice calm, not showing any trepidation. She knew at this point things did not look good.

Javier snorted. "How could you be so ignorant is what I would like to know."

"Calm down, Javier," the prince said. "I asked her to fight me. I wanted to see how she would do. You may rise, Katherine." Katherine stood up slowly, gazing at the prince. She was surprised to see a playful smirk on the prince's lips. "Do not worry, I am not going to have you beheaded," he chuckled. Katherine sighed in relief, but felt a slight annoyance at the prince's cavalier attitude. "You may go Javier."

"But Your Highness," Javier began to protest.

"Everything is fine, Javier. I highly doubt that Katherine wishes to kill me."

Javier frowned, looked at Katherine, and scowled. He then walked off towards the soldiers' quarters.

"Do not mind him," the prince said. "Javier has always had a bit of a temper."

"You know that?" Katherine asked, surprised. She thought that the prince would not try to get acquainted with any of the soldiers. She figured she was only an exception because he had heard about her.

"Of course," the prince said simply. "We were boyhood friends; we grew up together. He is sometimes my personal guard on long journeys. However, he has not had the chance to mistake me for a stable hand," he joked.

"Again, I am sorry," Katherine murmured.

The prince waved a dismissive hand. "It is okay, that was my intention. I figured that if you knew I was the prince, you would not show me your full potential."

Katherine nodded. "You are correct. So, you really are the prince."

He nodded and bowed playfully. "Prince Richard at your service, m'lady." He gave a charming smile and she could not help but grin.

"So, do you dress up in plain clothes often and walk about the castle grounds?" Katherine teased, feeling slightly more at ease.

Richard shrugged. "Sometimes. I do it every so often to get away from the pressures of the castle. However, today I had a goal in mind."

"Find me," Katherine guessed.

"Yes, find you. However, they did not tell me how beautiful you were." Richard grinned as spoke.

Katherine blushed. "Thank you, Your Highness. However, I doubt I look attractive in men's clothing and covered in sweat."

"You look just fine to me," Richard said, looking at her intently. Then, looking up towards the sky, he frowned. "The sun is setting, which means supper time is approaching. I must be heading back inside. It was nice to meet you, Katherine."

Katherine bowed. "Likewise, Your Highness. I am sure we will cross paths again."

Richard grinned. "Of course. Now, good night." He bowed, before walking away. She stared after him, before shaking her head and heading back into the quarters. She immediately went into her room and walked to the small, wood dresser. Katherine took a cloth and dipped it into the water-filled basin that was placed on the dresser. She slowly wiped her face, clearing it of any leftover sweat and dirt. Once she was finished, the brunette gazed at her reflection.

She smiled, recalling that the prince had called her beautiful. However, she was sure he was doing it just to be kind. Katherine had been called beautiful before, however, she sure was sure she could never measure up to the women who surrounded the prince. Their faces were clean and free of sweat and dirt, and their bodies were scented with oils. Their hair was shining and radiant, due to frequent baths they took. Also, unlike Katherine, their hands were smooth and free of callouses. This was due to the fact that they had never done a day of labor in their life. Their clothes were made of the finest fabrics, while Katherine had to occasionally mend her dresses to makes them fit. Yes, Katherine knew she was nothing like those women and never would be. However, she was content with who she was and would never change that for anyone.

Katherine then upbraided her hair and combed it out. Satisfied with her appearance, she went off to the kitchen to eat supper.

* * *

Richard entered the dining room where his mother and father were sitting, the table already set.

"It's nice of you to join us, Richard," his father teased from the his end of the long table. Richard chuckled as he sat down at his place. He then looked to see his mother giving him 'the look' as he called it.

"Yes, Mother?"

"What on earth are you wearing those clothes for?" Martha asked. "I hope you were not getting yourself into trouble, again." She raised an eyebrow.

"No, not too much trouble," Richard trying to reassure her. The red-head's unmoving expression said otherwise. "Do not worry. I was just wandering the grounds, relaxing for a bit. I just wanted to enjoy nature... and meet new people."

"Please do not tell me you went to bother that girl, Richard," his mother scolded. "She is probably having a hard enough time as it is."

The prince shrugged. "She seems to be kind, and quite skilled."

Alexander frowned. "You fought her?"

"Yes, I did. Only for a little while, though. She defeated me pretty quickly. I think she became a little nervous though. Unfortunately, Javier thought she was trying to harm me and started yelling at her." Richard scowled. Javier had always been one to jump to conclusions, even as a child. It had gotten him in trouble often with the king and queen, and also cause the occasional disagreement between him and Richard.

"She is new, so I guess he did know what else to think," his mother said, taking a sip of her wine.

Alexander shrugged. "Well, hopefully he will warm up to her, since Katherine is working her now." The other two Rodgers nodded in agreement. The king then turned to Richard, giving the prince an expectant look. "So, while you were out, did you think of what you are going to say in your letter to Princess Meredith?"

Richard wanted to groan as his father asked the question. The king had been pestering him lately about replying to a letter Princess Meredith had sent about coming to visit her some time during the month. Richard had been putting it off, not thrilled with the prospect of having to travel just to see her.

"No Father, I had not giving it much thought," the prince replied, being purposefully defiant.

Alexander glared. "Damn it, Richard. I have been telling you for two weeks to reply to her! You know what I wish to happen between you two."

Richard scowled. "Yes, I know Father. However, I do not see why I should. You and Mother married for love, so why can't I?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but his anger was boiling.

"Because when we married, the kingdom was not debt," the king said harshly. "I cannot afford to keep raising taxes. If I do, the people will become restless and eventually riot."

"Or more female soldiers will come," Richard muttered under his breath, chuckling.

Ignoring his son, Alexander continued. "The Amera family is very powerful and their kingdom is prosperous. A marriage between you and Princess Meredith would expand our kingdom and secure it financially for decades."

Richard sighed as his father talked. The prince understood the reasoning behind his father's wishes, he did. However, Richard did not want to be a pawn in the process of restoring the kingdom back to its old status. Especially since his father was the reason for the debt in the first place. On the other hand, Richard knew that he would have to eventually comply and fulfill his father's wishes. So the prince decided that he would write to the princess, to please his father and in hopes of no longer being badgered about the whole affair.

"Fine," Richard sighed in defeat. "I will do it."

Alexander looked at his son, surprised, but pleased. "Good, write to her to tonight. Tell her that you will be coming some time in the next few weeks."

Richard nodded. "In three weeks," the prince decided. The journey to the neighboring kingdom of Lockwood was at least five days, depending on weather and other things.

Alexander nodded in agreement. "Yes, three weeks is good. You will begin to make preparations next week, and leave the week after. I will tell a few of the soldiers to let them know that they are going." Richard was tempted to ask for a certain brunette to come, but he knew she was too new to trust on a long journey. "So, that's it then. Now go and write the letter, so that it be delivered as soon as possible!"

Richard nodded. "Good night, Mother," he said, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Good night, Dear. I will see you in the morning," she replied.

"Good night, Father," he said, giving his father a nod. The king nodded in response, before Richard left the dining room.

When he entered his chambers, the prince immediately went to his desk, took a piece of paper, and began writing.

_Dearest Princess Meredith Amera,_

_I am sorry to have not replied to your letter sooner and hope this letter finds you in good health. I write to you now to let you know that I will becoming in three weeks within the date of this letter. I hope this is enough time for you to prepare. I look forward to meeting you and the king and queen in the near future._

_Kindest Regards,  
Prince Richard Rodgers_

Richard smiled as he finished the letter. Short and sweet, just how he wanted it. After stamping the royal seal onto the paper, Richard put the letter under the door, where it would get picked up in a few moments. It was an odd system the way the letters were picked up around the castle, but it worked. As the prince put the letter under the doorway, he hoped that the meeting would be as pleasant as possible.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katherine slowly drew the arrow back from the bow and released it a second later. She let out a huff of frustration as the arrow missed the target, again. It had been her tenth try, and she could not seem to make the target. The arrow would make it a few feet, before falling to the ground, not even hitting the target board.

As the brunette picked another arrow to shoot, she looked at the sky and frowned. It was getting dark and she knew she would have to stop practicing soon. She had been attempting archery for a while, but could not seem to get it, and she did not know what she was doing wrong.

"A sword is much easier," she grumbled to herself as she arranged the arrow on the bowstring.

It had been a week since she had arrived at the castle, and she was doing much better. She seemed to get quicker at dodging moves and hitting back. She was definitely improving with fighting while on a horse. She had managed to hit all of her targets lately while riding Aristotle. The poor horse was so patient with her, even if Kate had to do several attempts to get it right. Also, surprisingly, Javier seemed to be warming up to her, a little. She had fought him a few days before, and had earned both a smile and a nod from him.

"Well eleven times could be the charm," she said, pulling the arrow back and releasing it. Again, it missed. She scowled, about to pick up another arrow, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" the prince asked.

"Oh, hello Your Highness." Katherine smiled and bowed. She had not seen the prince since the week before and noticed that he wore slightly more royal looking attire this time. "And no, I don't always talk to myself."

Richard chuckled. "Seems like you talk to yourself every time I meet you."

"Well, you have only met me once. A little quick to judge, I think." The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," the prince hummed. Then, he gestured to the bow and arrow she was holding. "Would you like some help?"

"No." Her tone was defiant and then she sighed. "Yes, I seem to be missing the target."

Richard nodded. "I know, I saw you." He smirked.

"You were watching me?" Kate scowled. "That is odd."

The prince shrugged. "Well, would you like some help or not?" Katherine nodded. "Let me see how you hold your bow and arrow." Katherine put herself into the stance that she been in and the prince frowned. "Ah, I see what the problem is." As he said this, he walked toward her and stood right behind her.

"What am I doing wrong?" She asked, staying in the pose.

"Your arm needs to be up more, like this," the prince said, putting his hand on her arm. He then gently guided her arm slightly up, lingering a bit longer than he probably should have. Katherine felt a slight static between them as he directed her.

"What else?" she asked softly.

"Your elbow needs to back more and you need to move over a little." Richard gently pulled her elbow back more and rested his hand on her waist, moving her over. Katherine had to repress the shiver at his touch. "Now try it," he murmured.

Katherine carefully aimed the arrow and shot it, this time hitting the bullseye. They were quiet for moment, with the prince's hand still on her waist and elbow. For some reason, she wanted them to stay there, but knew it was wrong. Needing to break the tension, she turned around to him, almost blushing when she realized how close his face was. Immediately stepping away, she grinned, trying to change the atmosphere.

"I did it!" she exclaimed giddily. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"You're very welcome," Richard said, his hands dropping to his sides. "I am much better at archery than I am at wielding a sword."

"I can see that," Katherine teased. "So, I hear you are leaving next week?"

The prince nodded. "Yes, I must go to the neighboring kingdom of Lockwood."

Kate frowned, furrowing her eyebrows in thought, trying to to remember what she knew about the kingdom. All she knew was that it was ruled by the Amera family, but that was it. Now, Katherine was questioning her ignorance. It would not do to not know anything about surrounding kingdoms if she was to protect the castle. She wanted to ask the prince why he was going, but knew it was not her place to do so.

As if reading her mind, the prince spoke, "You can ask why, if you wish," he permitted, a small smile on his lips.

Katherine chuckled. "Well then, why must you go?"

Richard sighed. "I must visit Princess Meredith. My father hopes that our meeting will lead to an elopement between the princess and me." He ran a hand through his hair as he said this, making it look disheveled. Katherine could not help but think that the prince looked much handsomer that way. She then shook her head, clearing it of the forbidden thoughts.

"It does not sound like you are too pleased about it." Katherine did not want to pry, but the prince did sound unhappy.

"I wish to marry the way my parents did, for love," he said softly, pacing back and forth on the grass. "Unfortunately, the kingdom is in debt and the only way to solve it seems to be if I marry Princess Meredith. I have never met her before, we have only communicated through letters." Richard then stopped pacing and looked at the woman in front of him, staring at her intently. "I should not be burdening you with my problems, you probably have your own."

Katherine shrugged. "Well, at some point, your problems indirectly become my own." The prince looked at her in confusion. Katherine sighed, before providing further explanation. "If you do not marry the princess then the kingdom remains in debt. If the kingdom remains in debt, then the taxes will be raised, which is how I came to be here."

"I guess I never I saw it that way," the prince murmured. "I know you came here to help your family, and you probably miss them." Katherine frowned, but nodded. She once again put her hand over the necklace in her pocket. The prince looked at her hand, but kept silent about it. "However it is nice having you here; you are making things interesting."

"Glad I could be source of amusement for you," she chuckled morbidly.

"It is meant to be a compliment," the prince explained. "You are like a breath of fresh air for some, especially me." The prince winked.

A slight chuckle escaped the brunette's lips as she rolled her eyes. "If you are trying to charm me, it is not working."

A smirk formed on Richard's lips. "Are you sure about that?" The prince walked towards her, until his face was close to hers. He stared at her intently and gave her a charming smile, showing all of his teeth. Katherine felt herself becoming entranced by the man. "How about now?" he murmured, his eyes dancing.

Katherine shook her head before she got into a further daze. "No, still nothing," she teased, smirking. She then began to pick up the arrows on the ground, returning them to their holder. "I must be going, it is getting dark. Also, I thought it was supper time for you?"

Richard shook his head. "Not tonight. Father had some business to attend to, so we had an early dinner. Have you eaten?" Katherine was surprised at the concerned look on the prince's face.

"Yes, I had some bread and cheese after I ended my shift." She had been given the day shift, which started before dawn and ended late in the afternoon.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you were keeping up your strength."

Katherine nodded and hummed."Mhmm. Well, goodnight Your Highness." She bowed.

"Good night, Katherine." The prince also bowed As Katherine walked away, she could feel the prince's eyes on her. She blushed slightly, before walking at a faster pace back to the quarters.

* * *

Later that night, Katherine was sleeping soundly in her bed, when she was woken up by the sound of bells rapidly ringing. Knowing that was the alert signal for an intruder, she immediately got out of bed, quickly changing into her uniform. Grabbing her sword from next to her dresser, Katherine ran out of her room and out of the building. She noticed that a few men were already out there. She ran next to Javier, hoping he would know what was going on.

"The intruders have crossed the drawbridge and are trying to get into the castle," he explained quickly as they ran to the courtyard.

"How many are there?"

"We are unsure. We are estimating about eight to ten men."

Katherine nodded. "How did they get past the drawbridge?"

"Someone must have opened it for them, " Javier muttered.

Katherine frowned, realizing the possibility that there was a traitor within their midst. They arrived at the courtyard, where the fighting had already begun. Luckily, the courtyard was lit with lanterns, so Katherine could see where she was aiming. The minute she entered the courtyard, an intruder ran up to her and began to fight her. Katherine quickly began to fight back, clashing swords with the man. They fought for a few minutes, both seeming to be equally matched. When she had him backed up against a wall, Katherine took her sword and stabbed him with it. When she withdrew her sword from the man's body, she had to stop herself from cringing as she saw blood at the end of her sword. She had never dealt with blood before, but she knew she would have to get used to it. Turning around, Katherine saw another intruder, who was trying to sneak into the castle.

"Stop!" she yelled. However, the man ignored her. She chased after the man, who had entered the castle. The man dashed through the door of the Great Hall that opened to the staircase that led to the royal family's chambers.

Running as she fast as she could, Katherine caught up with the man in the upstairs hallway. She immediately noticed that someone was already fighting him. She realized that someone was the prince! Not saying anything, Katherine immediately began attacking the intruder, who was caught by surprise. They fought vigorously for a few moments, before one of Katherine's movements knocked the man down, and then she put her sword through him. She then looked up, seeing the prince staring at her with wide eyes.

"Incredible," he murmured.

However, Katherine was not pleased. "What are you doing out of your chambers? You know you are supposed to stay there if an alert is sounded!"

Richard pouted. "I just wished to help."

"By having yourself killed? And I doubt that was going to help you." Katherine gestured to the silver candelabra that the prince was holding.

The prince puffed out his chest. "It makes a very good weapon, I think." The prince then turned the man over, whose uniform showed a crest sewn on it. Richard swore under his breath.

"Who is that?" Katherine asked, confused.

"One of Lord Bracken's men. Lord Bracken has been trying to take over the kingdom for years. However, he has not been successful, so far."

"I see. Does this happen often?"

Richard shrugged. "On occasion. However, we have great soldiers that defend us, like you." He winked at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes and then winced when she felt a pain in her right side. She touched it with her hand, and found it to be covered in blood a second later.

"You are hurt!" Richard exclaimed.

"It is only a flesh wound," Katherine said, trying to decrease his concern. However, the pain in her side was starting to increase. The prince must have seen the pain in her eyes because he quickly, but gently grabbed her hand, and led her towards the staircase. "Where are you taking me?"

"Someone in the castle knows medicinal cures for wounds; I am taking you to her."

Katherine sighed, but figured it was better not to argue with him. She then smiled, finding his concern comforting. Katherine then internally scolded herself of the thought, before turning her attention back to the prince.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Richard and Katherine stopped outside a door where the rooms were located in the servant's quarters, which was just a sectioned off part of the castle. Richard knocked on the door softly.

"Really, Your Highness, I am fine," Katherine protested.

"Your continuously bleeding wound says otherwise," Richard shot back.

Katherine sighed, knowing he was right. She kept her hand on the wound to give it pressure, and now her hand was covered in blood. A few moments later, the door opened to show a familiar looking maid.

"Lanie?" Katherine questioned.

"Good evening Katherine," Lanie responded , giving her a questioning look.

"You two know each other?" Richard asked.

"Oh, good evening, Your Highness." Lanie curtsied. "Yes, we meet in the kitchens in the mornings." Katherine chuckled recalling the conversations she and Lanie had while they both ate a quick breakfast. "What brings you here this evening? Is everything all right? I heard the alert sound and stayed in here."

Katherine scowled at Richard. "See? She is able to obey orders."

Richard waved a dismissive hand and addressed the maid. "Katherine was wounded while fighting, she needs to be looked at immediately."

Lanie nodded and ushered for them to come into her chambers. "I keep all my medicinal supplies in here," she explained. "Now sit," she ordered Katherine, patting the bed.

Katherine sighed. "This really isn't necessary."

"I will be the judge of that," Lanie said, her voice firm. Richard shot Katherine a smirk, which earned him an eye roll. "Now, show me where the wound is." Katherine then removed her hand from the wound. Lanie lifted up the brunette's shirt slightly and frowned. "This is definitely not a flesh wound, but it is nothing I cannot fix."

Richard sighed in relief. "Good."

"I must ask His Highness to leave."

"Why?" Richard scowled, clearly not wanting to leave.

Lanie rolled her eyes and spoke calmly. "In order to take care of the wound, I need to remove her wrappings."

"What? Oh." The prince frowned. "I guess I will wait outside then."

"You do not need to wait for me, Your Highness," Katherine objected. "You should go back to your room and rest."

"I wish to make sure that you are in full health," Richard assured her.

"Okay, now out you go! The quicker you leave, the quicker I can treat her." Richard nodded, before giving Katherine a small smile and leaving. Lanie then walked over to her dresser and picked up some leaves and a pestle. "It seems that the prince has taken a liking to you."

Katherine shrugged."It is only because I am a novelty. His fascination will wear off soon enough."

"Perhaps," Lanie hummed. "Remove your shirt and begin to undo your wrappings." Katherine obeyed, wincing a little as she felt pain from the wound. "I do not know. He seemed pretty concerned about you."

"It is only because I am a woman, he probably thinks I am still a little weak." Katherine frowned. She hoped she had proven the opposite that night.

Lanie rolled her eyes, mixing the leaves with water. "Well, whatever it is, he seems to be paying more attention to you than he has to anyone else." Katherine frowned. Was what Lanie said true? "Now, lay on your side so I can use this on the wound."

Katherine obeyed and wrinkled her nose when a foul scent filled her nostrils. "That smells awful."

"I know," Lanie grumbled. "However, it helps the wound heal faster." Katherine then felt a paste-like substance come in contact with her wound. After ordered the brunette to sit up, Lanie wrapped a cloth around Katherine's torso, covering the wound. "There you go, all set."

"Thank you." Katherine then hopped off the bed, dressed herself, and headed for the door. When she opened the door, Richard was standing there, smiling.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his tone full of concern.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, I am fine. Now I suggest you go back to bed, Your Highness."

Richard rolled his eyes. "I am not tired. Besides, I rarely sleep at night."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Well, I must be up in a few hours, so I plan to sleep."

Suddenly, Kevin entered through the doorway that led to another hallway. "Actually, you need to go to the throne room, Katherine. The king wishes to see all the soldiers. It is probably a good idea for you to go too, Your Highness. The king does not know where you went."

Richard nodded. "We will be there in a minute, Kevin."

Kevin nodded, before returning to the direction he came from.

"Shall we go, m'lady?" the prince asked with a playful smile.

Katherine nodded, trying not to show how nervous she was. If the king wanted to see the soldiers, it was probably not good. She and Richard walked down to the door to the throne room and she held her breath as the prince opened the door.

* * *

Richard sighed as he opened the door. The room was dead silent as the soldiers stood in the middle of the room. Katherine immediately rushed to join them, but not before bowing and apologizing to his father. Richard knew that his father had an even temper, but the prince still hoped that the man was not angry at the soldiers. Everyone stood at rapt attention as the king began to speak.

"I assume that you all know why you are here tonight," the king started, his voice calm. "I am not angry, I would just like to know what happened and how the intruders got into the courtyard."

Captain Montgomery then stepped forward, clearing his throat. "We believe that a traitor is in our midst, Your Majesty." The king raised an eyebrow, wanting the captain to continue. "It seems that whoever lowers the draw bridge let the intruders in without hesitation."

The king nodded. " I feared as much. Is there anyway to confirm this?"

Another soldier stepped forward. Richard vaguely recognized the man, but he could not recall his name.

"Your Majesty," the soldier began. "When I went up to where the bridge controls are, the room was empty. It seems that the person fled, most likely returning to Lord Bracken."

The king nodded. "Well, I am glad that you were all able to defend the castle and that no one was harmed." The king then turned to Richard. "Where were you during this whole affair?"

Richard frowned, knowing his father would not like his answer. "I was trying to fight one of the intruders who had entered the castle." The prince then saw a flicker of anger and distress in his father's eyes.

"Did you not think of the consequences of doing that? You could have been seriously hurt or killed!" the king exclaimed. "Where is the intruder now?"

"Dead, Your Majesty," a familiar voice stated calmly. Richard smiled as Katherine stepped forward. "I saw him sneak into the castle, fought him, and killed him. I believe the body is still upstairs." There were a few murmurs among the soldiers as she said this.

The king nodded. "Excellent work, Katherine, you have proven to be a valuable asset." Richard watched carefully as some soldiers gave Katherine looks of awe, others of jealously. "Good work everyone, I bid you good night and you are dismissed. However, Richard, I wish to speak with you." The prince sighed, knowing that this was going to happen. As the soldiers left, Katherine looked at him and gave him a small smile, which made Richard's heart quicken a little, he then returned the gesture.

Once all the soldiers were gone, Richard spoke. "Yes, Father?"

The king sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "After the incident that has just occurred, I believe that it no longer safe for you to be here at the moment." Richard furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the king continued. "I think that you should leave for Lockwood sooner than originally planned."

"But Father," Richard began to protest.

The king held up his hand, silencing Richard. "No buts. I want you to leave here in two days at the most. I am also going to increase the amount of soldiers that protect you on your journey."

Richard frowned. He knew he must obey his father, even though he did not want to leave. He hated leaving for long journeys, especially for people he did not really know. However, Richard knew how he could make the trip more interesting.

"Yes, Father." Richard nodded. "However, I do have one wish though."

The king looked at his son, clearly puzzled. "What would that be?"

Richard smiled and mischievous glint formed in his eyes. As he began to tell his father his request, a surprised expression formed on the king's face. When Richard was done, he stood there, hoping that his father would agree to the prince's wish.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katherine's face was twisted into an expression of concentration. She threw her left hand at the punching bag, which resounded with a loud thwack as her fist made contact. She alternated her hands, each getting a fair turn at the bag. As she continued, her face dripped with sweat and she began to pant heavily. Just as she was about to take another swing, a voice called her name.

"Katherine," Captain Montgomery called.

Immediately standing at full attention, Katherine focused on the man in front of her. "Yes Sir?"

Giving her the signal to relax, Montgomery then spoke, saying, "You are to join the group tomorrow that is escorting the prince."

Katherine gave the man a bewildered look. "But Sir, do they not leave at dawn?"

"Yes, they do. However, these are the king's orders. Due to the recent attack, the number of guards has increased. You have been picked to help escort His Highness."

Knowing she could not object, Katherine just sighed. "Yes, Captain. I would be honored to carry out the king's orders."

Nodding, Montgomery saluted her. "Good. Now I suggest you prepare yourself."

Katherine nodded, bowed, and walked to quarters. Once in she was in her room, Katherine packed only a few things, which included her night dress, a needle and thread in case anything tore, and an extra pair of shoes. She did not pack any of her dresses since she figured she would be wearing her uniform the whole time.

As she packed, Katherine tried to remain calm. This journey would be the first time she had ever left the kingdom's boundaries. She had absolutely no clue where she was going, and on top of that she would be alone with men the whole time. She had no problem being with them in the quarters since the castle was nearby. However, she knew that some of the soldiers were still envious of her for gaining the king's praise. She just hoped that if she stayed clear of them that they would leave her alone.

Knowing that she would have to rise early, Katherine decided to head to the kitchens to eat her supper and then go to bed. When she arrived at the kitchens, she was greeted by Jennifer, who handed her a plate full of various delicious looking cheeses and fruits.

"How come you are giving me all this food?" Katherine inquired.

"You need to keep your strength up of you are going on a journey," Jennifer responded as she chopped vegetables. "All the soldiers are given double portions before they leave."

Katherine frowned. "Word really does travel fast around here."

"Yes it does," a low chuckle escaped Jennifer's lips. "The rumor is that the prince requested you."

"He requested me?" Katherine could not fathom why the prince would do such a thing.

"Yes. Apparently he was very pleased with your skills last night and wished for you to travel with them."

"I was just doing my duty as a solider. There's is nothing unique about that!" Katherine huffed.

The blonde woman shrugged. "Well, not according to the prince it seems."

Katherine sighed, deciding not to discuss the matter further. It seemed that the prince was taking his fascination with her too far. The female soldier just decided to keep her distance from the prince, hoping he would lose interest.

As soon as she finished dinner, Katherine headed back to the quarters and prepared herself for bed. As she climbed into bed, her thoughts of the next day stayed with her. Would she be able to protect the prince properly, especially since they were so vulnerable to attack? Would she be able to keep up with everyone else? She did not know the forests that lay beyond her village. Would she get lost? Finding herself tossing and turning, Katherine reached out to the small dresser beside her bed and grasped the small object that rested on it. Placing the object close to her face, Katherine let the cool metal calm her. As her thumb gently circled the blue stone, the brunette sighed.

"Oh Mama, Papa, how I wish you were here to advise me," Katherine murmured. The brunette then fell asleep, thoughts of home and a certain prince invading her dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Katherine woke before sunrise. When she went to tend to Aristotle in the stables, she was caught by surprise when she spotted two figures standing in the middle of the stalls. Katherine stopped to observe them. It was Javier and Lanie, who were currently kissing. Once they broke apart, Javier lifted his hand to Lanie's cheek and smiled at her. Lanie then turned to leave, only to be startled be Katherine's presence.

"Oh, uh, Katherine," Lanie stuttered, trying to compose herself.

The brunette chuckled softly, giving the couple a wide smile. "It's okay, your secret is safe with me." Both Javier and Lanie gave her relieved look before Lanie sighed.

"I must get back to the castle. I need to prepare some last minute things for the prince." Lanie gave Javier a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the man to blush. After the maid left, Katherine tended to her own horse.

"So you are the soldier she has been seeing," Katherine teased. The man gave a surprised look. "Jennifer teased her last week about running around with a soldier. She did not name anyone though."

"Good. I have only been courting her for a few months and wish to keep it a secret," Javier replied quietly.

"I understand," Katherine replied, nodding. The two continued in comfortable silence, each tending to their own horse. Once Katherine was done, she brushed herself off and began to leave the stable. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked Javier.

"I was just about to get some. Would you like to join me?"

After saying yes, the two headed off towards the kitchen. When they arrived, Kevin was standing near the stove talking to his wife. When he turned to face them, he gave Katherine a small nod, which she returned. Katherine never really interacted with Kevin, so she did not know him that well. As she observed him, she noticed that he had bags under his eyes as if he had not gotten a good night's sleep.

"Good morning Kevin," Javier greeted. "Is your wife keeping you up at night?" The soldier teased when Jennifer went off to do something else.

"Yes, the misses has been keeping me up," Kevin grumbled. When Katherine gave him a confused look, the servant explained. "Jennifer wants a child and we have been trying. Unfortunately, we have not been successful so far."

"I wouldn't mind being kept up at night," Javier joked. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, you would," Kevin yawned. Jennifer then reappeared with two bowls full of porridge. After handing the soldiers their food, she resumed preparing breakfast. "Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you," Katherine said, digging into her meal.

"Thank you, Kevin. May the gods smile upon you," Javier grinned, winking.

"You are lucky you are my friend, otherwise I would hit you," Kevin huffed.

"I'm sure," Javier teased. "Anyway, we must get going, the prince is leaving soon."

Katherine nodded before finishing up her porridge. Once she was done, she went to retrieve Aristotle. Easing the horse out of the stalls, Katherine walked to the courtyard where the other soldiers where waiting. A few moments later, Javier retuned with his own horse and an arm full of items.

"Here, you need these," he said, handing the brunette her bag and a bundle of rope wrapped in cloth.

"What's this?" She inquired, referring to the bundle.

"It is your tent that you will use. I had a feeling you had not acquired one yet," Javier explained.

"Oh, thank you, that was very kind of you." Katherine gave him a grateful smile. She then tied the items to Aristotle's saddle.

He shrugged. "Consider it a thank you for earlier."

As the two continued to prepare the horses, Javier explained what would happen on their journey.

"Normally the prince would ride in a carriage during the journey," Javier stated. "However, due to the attack the king felt it would be better if His Highness just rode along in a horse. This will make the prince less conspicuous, but more vulnerable to attack. This means you need to pay close attention to your surroundings."

"Okay," Katherine said. "What happens if we stop to rest?"

"When we stop, we will station out tents close to the prince's. Two soldiers will patrol the perimeter to make sure the area is clear."

Katherine nodded and turned around when she heard footsteps approaching her. For some reason, she was not surprised when she came face to face with the prince.

"Hello Your Highness," she said, bowing.

"Good 'morrow Katherine, Javier," he said cheerfully. "Ready for the journey?"

"Yes, even though I was given short notice." The brunette narrowed her eyes at the prince.

"Ah, yes, my apologizes," he said, giving her an apologetic grin. "How is your wound?" Genuine concern flashed in his eyes.

"It is healing well, thank you." Besides the occasional twinge of pain, Katherine had forgotten about the wound in her side.

"Glad to hear it. Well, we best be off now." The prince then walked to his horse and mounted it. The soldiers did the same with their own horses.

Katherine gave the horse a light kick to get it started. As they crossed the drawbridge, she prayed that the journey would be a smooth one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The troop mostly rode in silence as they traversed the roads. The soldiers surrounded the prince, providing a protective shell for the man. Katherine was not sure how long they had been traveling, but she was sure it had been a few hours. She rode along with Javier, who also silent.

"Have you ever been to this castle before?" the brunette questioned him. She received a shake of the head in response.

"This is will be my first time in the Amera castle, but I have passed through here before when the prince visits a relative," he responded quietly.

"You know the roads well then?"

"Yes, it is important that you do," he remarked giving her a sideways glance.

Katherine looked slightly embarrassed. "I am afraid that do not know the roads at all. I have never traveled beyond my own village."

Javier nodded in understanding. "I was like that when I first joined the castle; I did not know any roads. I admit, I got lost once, it took me a few hours to rejoin the troop." He chuckled and shook his head.

Katherine frowned, praying that it did not happen to her. She would probably never live it down and it would used to prove that her gender was incapable of being independent.

"Do not worry, I am sure you will be fine," Javier reassured her, giving a her a comforting smile. The road in silence for a while longer, until the troops came to a halt.

"What are we doing?"

"We are stopping to allow the horses to rest for a few moments," Javier explained. "We usually feed them and give them some water from the nearby river." Katherine nodded, taking Aristotle by the reins and leading him to where Javier was headed. Soon, the brunette heard the soft babbling of a brook, and a small river came into view. She released the horse, who immediately pranced to the river's edge and began to drink from it. Looking around, Katherine realized that Javier had taken off somewhere, leaving his horse unattended. She shrugged, figuring he would be back in a moment.

As she watched Aristotle, the brunette slipped her boots off and wiggled her toes, sighing in relief. Wearing the boots for a long time made her feet uncomfortable, and she was grateful every time she took the overly laced things off. Looking and seeing that no one else was there, she dipped her feet in the river, kicking them playfully. The water felt cool against her hot, perspiring skin. She closed her eyes, just listening to the sound of the water moving. However, her serene mood was broken by a familiar voice.

"Hello Katherine," the prince said, footsteps approaching her.

"Hello, Your Highness," she replied, keeping her feet in the water. It was unladylike for a woman to show her ankles. She then turned around to face the prince, who was currently wearing a grin on his face.

"How are you doing so far?" he questioned, seeming honestly curious.

"Fine, Your Highness," she said simply. She tried to keep her answers short in order to keep her distance.

"Is this your first time outside the kingdom?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Are you finding it interesting?"

"Well, we have only traveled through the forest so far, so nothing of interest has appeared."

"You're not very talkative today, are you?" the prince inquired. Katherine sighed as a puzzled expression took over his face. She then looked away, staring straight ahead.

"No, not particularly," she responded quietly.

"Are you homesick?" Genuine concern colored his voice.

Katherine frowned and shrugged. "Why does it matter to you?"

"It just does," he stated softly.. Katherine turned to face him, only to find his face much closer than before. She looked into his eyes, which were filled with some emotion she could not place. Whatever it was, it cause her to blush and turn her gaze away.

"It should not," she said. Suddenly, another pair of footsteps approached.

"Katherine, Your Highness?" It was Javier. "It is time to go."

"Well then, let us go. Chances are we will not stop until nightfall," the prince stated, getting to his feet. Katherine quickly put her boots on and retrieved Aristotle.

"Come on, boy," she coaxed while trying to pull the animal away from the steam.

The prince chuckled. "It appears your stubbornness has rubbed off on him." Katherine shot him a glare before leading Aristotle back on the pathway. "Ah, now there's the Katherine I was looking for." Katherine rolled her eyes, no longer able to keep up her facade.

When she approached the horde of soldiers, some of them stared. She shot them a glare, which chased them to look away. The troop rode for several more hours until dusk began to approach. Approaching an open area, a soldier up front gave a signal to stop. Everyone dismounted their horses and removed their tents from the saddles. Remembering what Javier had said, Katherine observed where the prince's tent was being set up and placed hers close by.

Just as she was finished setting up her tent, Javier approached her.

"Would you like to check the perimeter with me? You know, being new and all? You do not need your horse, since the area is not that large."

Katherine nodded, following Javier. The two walked in companionable silence, carefully observing their surroundings.

"So, how are you so far?" Javier asked.

Katherine shrugged. "A little tired, but overall I am okay."

"Good." Javier smiled at her. "The next time we stop for an overnight rest will be in village miles from here. We usually stay at the only inn there."

"Will there be enough room?" Katherine asked, concerned. Surely the inn could not accommodate the whole troop.

"Not many travelers pass through the village at this time of year, so yes."

Katherine nodded and they headed back to camp. When she approached her tent, the brunette frowned, realizing something was wrong. Gliding her hand over it, Katherine let out low swear when she felt a hole in the tent. Someone had sliced her tent up! Searching some more, the female soldier found several more rips. The tent was practically ruined!

Looking around, she noticed a small group of soldiers huddled together, snickering. They looked at her and then looked away. Katherine scowled, before sighing. She would just have to keep as warm as she could then it seemed.

* * *

Later that night, Prince Richard awoke at the need to relieve himself. Trying to feel his way through the darkness, he lit a small candle and wandering outside his tent to a nearby tree. Two guards were posted nearby while the others slept in the prospective tents. The windy night made the prince shiver as he did his business. While he was heading back to his tent, he heard an odd flapping noise. Deciding to investigate, the prince found the source which was a ripped up tent. Not knowing whose tent it was, Richard peeked inside. When he did, he disliked what he saw.

There, curled up into a ball on the ground was Katherine. She was visibly shivering and her teeth were chattering. The small blanket she had did nothing to warm her body. Frowning, the prince exited the tent and went into his own, retrieving an extra blanket he had. It was made of bear hide, which was extremely warm. Upon returning to Katherine's tent, Richard quietly entered and began to cover her with the blanket. However, the brunette began to stir.

"Your Highness?" she asked groggily. The prince thought she looked quite adorable half-asleep.

"Shh, Katherine, go back to sleep," he commanded softly, wrapping the blanket around her.

"What are you doing?"

"You are cold, I just wanted to provide you with a blanket. Now, sleep." Katherine just nodded, before dozing off again. When he was done, Richard took some time to look at her. The candle light gave her skin a soft glow and gave gold highlights to her currently splayed out hair. The prince had never seen her hair unbraided before, and his fingers itched to run his hands through her brown locks. However, he refrained from doing so. Slowly retreating from the tent, the prince returned to his own. As he fell asleep, his dreams were filled with a certain brunette that was not far away.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sunlight filtering through the ripped tent woke Katherine up the next morning. She blinked her eyes and frowned, realizing that she felt much warmer than the night before. She then remembered that the prince had visited her tent the night before, giving her the extra blanket. She smiled, touch by the prince's gesture. However, a frown formed on her face, since she knew that the prince should not be taking care of her. Sighing, the brunette got up and exited the tent to see a bustling camp site.

Her eyes scanned the area and then finally landed on their target. Katherine immediately walked over to the prince, blanket in hand. His back was turned to her, but she addressed him anyway.

"Pardon me, Your Highness," Katherine said bowing and holding out her occupied hand. "I just wished to return this to you."

The prince, who had turned around, smiled gently at and shook his head. "No, keep it, I insist." He gently pushed Katherine's hand down. Katherine had to keep a straight face as felt a slight spark when their hands touched.

"Are you sure? You might need it."

The prince chuckled softly. "I am sure. Now, I suggest you have whatever is left over for breakfast, we will be leaving shortly."

Katherine nodded, before bowing an dreaded off to the fire in the middle of the camp. Sure enough, there were a few fish left to eat. After quickly eating two of them, Katherine returned to her tent and began to pack up her things. When she was taking down her tent, Javier walked over, a concerned look on his face.

"What happened to your tent?" He asked.

"A wild animal attacked it," Katherine lied, refusing to look at her comrade. She saw Javier's hand touch one of the flaps.

"I doubt that the animal had a sword," he murmured. "These way these cuts are formed suggest they are from a sword." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Katherine just sighed, before speaking.

"Some of our fellow soldiers destroyed it."

As she said this, Javier's expression twisted into an angry scowl.

"Why those little," he muttered, swearing under his breath.

Katherine shook her head. "Do not worry, it is nothing to get upset over."

"The hell it isn't! Javier exclaimed, shocking the brunette."They should have enough respect for you not to do that!"

"But they do not." Katherine shrugged her shoulders as she finished packing. "I doubt I will ever win their respect."

"You have gained mine though," Javier stated.

Katherine smiled softly, beginning to equip her horse. "I appreciate that. Anyway, are we leaving soon?"

Javier nodded. "In a few moments, the soldiers are just finishing gathering their things."

The brunette nodded, double checking her supply bag. As she was doing this, she thought she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and searched the area, her eyes landing on a certain prince. Sure enough, cerulean eyes were staring at her, only to widen and look away when he realized he had been caught. Katherine chuckled and shook her head, trying not to blush as she mounted Aristotle. A moment later, the other soldiers mounted their horses as well. A signal was given and the troop set off.

The journey was like the day before, quiet and calm. Most of the soldiers were keeping their eyes peeled for bandits or other threats. However, Katherine noticed that some soldiers were nodding off on their horses, forcing themselves awake. The brunette shook her head, surprised at the lack of professionalism and loyalty they were showing.

The hours passed dauntingly, making Katherine wish that they would reach their destination. There was not much scenery to observe, since the troop was traveling through the forest. Finally, several hours later, Katherine saw the edge of woodlands approach and she resisted the urge to rush forward. When the troop reached the end of the woods, they neared a cliff that overlooked a small town. From her view of the bluff, Katherine could see the village and an array of rivers that were nearby. She could also see mountains in the distance, green from the summer grass. There also seemed to be a small beach nearby, which lead into a portion of the sparkling sea. The brunette was in awe, she had never seen such a sight before in her whole life!

"Beautiful, is it not?" a voice inquired next to her. Katherine was almost startled. She had been so lost in her admiration of the view, that she had not noticed the prince come up beside her.

"Yes it is," she murmured, her gaze fixated on the sight in front of her.

"We stop here for a few moments before going into the village just admire the scenery," the prince hummed. "Now come, I wish to enter the village before nightfall."

Katherine frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Sunset is not for another few hours, I believe."

The prince shrugged. "I like exploring the town whenever I come here. You'll love it, I'm sure." He gave her a reassuring smile before trotting down the road. Katherine just stared after him for a moment, before following him.

It was a while before the troop actually reached the town. When they arrived, Katherine saw the town was bustling with people who were doing work or shopping. The town was filled with various shops, from dresses to candles. The troop stopped by a small inn, where Katherine assumed they were going to stay for the night. As they dismounted their horses, the troop was greeted by a woman coming out of the inn.

"Oh, hello, Your Highness," the woman said, curtsying a little. When she straightened herself, her green eyes sparkled and Katherine could see that the woman was clearly with child.

"Hello, Agnes," the prince chuckled, dismounting his horse and approaching the woman. "Do you have any room for my men and I tonight?"

Agnes cocked her head, clearly counting the number. "I am pretty sure I have enough room. The finest room is yours, of course," she stated, scurrying inside as fast as her body would allow her to.

The prince and the troop followed her inside. When they entered, Katherine saw that the first floor was a bar with some tables and booths set up along the walls. Behind the bar was a black haired man, a few years older than Katherine, tending to some customers.

"Phillip, Prince Richard and his men are here," Agnes called before walking upstairs.

"Greetings, Your Highness," Phillip said, bowing.

"It is nice to see you again, Phillip. I see you have been busy," the prince joked, gesturing towards upstairs.

Phillip chuckled and nodded. Katherine could practically feel the joy radiating off of him. "Yes, I have. Although, Agnes is quite fiery when with child it seems."

Richard chuckled. "Well, maybe it will different next time." The other man just rolled his eyes as the prince headed upstairs. When the troop arrived on the next floor, several doors were open in the hallway.

"You are in luck; I have just enough rooms for each soldier to get his own," Agnes stated and then her green eyes turned to Katherine. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Katherine," the prince said. Katherine held out her hand for the woman to shake. "She is our newest soldier."

Agnes took the brunette's hand warmly, her eyes portraying interest. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Katherine stated warmly.

"Well, just give a yell if you need anything. I must return downstairs." The blonde then returned downstairs, waddling slightly as she did so.

The prince then turned to the troop, smiling. "You are free to explore the town as much as you wish. Just be sure to get a good night's sleep, since we are leaving earlier tomorrow." The troop all seemed to relax at this and wasted no time in leaving the prince alone. Looking around, Katherine realized that she was the only one left.

"Are you sure you will be okay alone?"

The prince waved a dismissive hand. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself. Now, go out and enjoy yourself for a while; you deserve it." He grinned at her and winked. Katherine chuckled, bowed, and thanked him.

Once she left the inn, Katherine explored the town, paying attention to every detail. The streets were filled with venders selling items ranging from fine silks to fresh produce. The shops were also busy too, with people either leaving or entering them. As she walked down the street, one shop in particular caught the brunette's eye. It was a dress shop that had simple window display. Normally, Katherine was not one for dresses, but the designs in the particular shop appeared interesting, so Katherine decided to browse the shop.

When she entered, Katherine looked around and saw that no one else was there. Shrugging , she began to browse the various dresses, finding the various patterns that decorated some of the dresses unique. Katherine was looking at a light blue dress with an intricate pattern of swirls on it, when a voice greeted her.

"Hello, may I help you?" the voice said. The brunette turned around, facing a blonde woman with kind blue eyes and a polite smile.

"No, thank you, I am just browsing," Katherine responded.

"I am Madeline," the woman responded, placing herself beside the brunette. "I am the owner of this shop."

"I see," Katherine chuckled. "Your dresses are very unique, I love some of the patterns you have." The woman's eyes lit up at the mention of the patterns.

"Ah yes, my speciality," she said excitedly. "I created all these dresses. I have an assistant who helps me, of course. However, all of the designs were my idea."

"Impressive," Katherine mumbled, a deep red dress catching her eye.

Madeline followed her and cocked her head in curiosity. "Is that a soldier's uniform you are wearing?"

"Yes," Katherine answered with a slight smile. " I am a part King Rodger's army. I am protecting the prince at the moment."

"Prince Richard?" The brunette nodded. "It has been a while side I have seen him. How is he?"

"He is well," the brunette responded, lifting up the dress. The dress was a deep red with a swirl pattern weaves into the fabric with gold thread. This dress was clearly meant for a ball or party.

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Goodness no!" Katherine exclaimed. "I cannot even afford it." Even if she really like the dress, she knew there was no point in trying it on.

"Oh come, I insist, just to see what it looks like on you," Madeline said, pushing Katherine towards the changing screen. "But first." The blonde undid the braid in  
her hair, fluffing out the brown waves. "Now go on," Madeline urged Katherine, giving the brunette a reassuring smile.

Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes, before reluctantly getting behind the screen.

* * *

Richard walked the streets of the small town casually. He loved being in this particular town. Whenever he went on a journey, he made sure to stop in the particular town. He knew many of the people very well, and were friends with most of them, despite him being royalty. He very close with Agnes and Phillip and was glad to see that they were going to have a child. He knew they had been trying, and obviously they had been successful.

As he wandered the town, Richard planned to stop by the particular dress shop owned by a woman named Madeline. His mother loved Madeline's designs and Richard always made sure to return home with one of talented seamstress' dresses. When he entered the shop, he spotted Madeline standing near the changing screen. Obviously having heard the door open, Madeline turned and smiled at him, curtsying. She then put a finger to her lips, urging him to be quiet. The prince, although confused, decided to play was then that he noticed a silhouette behind the screen.

"I am sure it looks fine," Madeline insisted to the person behind the screen.

"I feel ridiculous," the person grumbled. Richard's eyes widen when he realized to whom the voice belonged.

"I will be the judge of that," Madeline stated. The prince held back a laugh as he heard a slight huff. Finally, a moment later, Katherine stepped out from behind screen. The moment she did, Richard lost all ability to speak

"So, what do you think?" the brunette asked, twirling around.

Richard wanted to comment, but found no words capable of describing the image in front of him. Katherine was absolutely gorgeous, breath-taking even. The red dress made have her skin a slight glow, and the neck accentuated her slender arms were tight, making the brunette's arms look slender and feminine, along with her hands. The dress fitted nicely, giving an emphasis on her breast area. Her brown locks fell in soft curls around her face. Richard found himself having the urge to run a finger along her neck. His daydreaming was interrupted by Madeline's voice.

"You look absolutely lovely," Madeline exclaimed. "What do you think, You Highness?" she asked, almost smirking when she saw the look on Richard's face.

Katherine's head snapped towards the direction of the prince when he was addressed, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I, uh," Richard stuttered. "You look stunning, Katherine."

The brunette blinked in surprise, before curtsying. "That is very kind of you, Your Highness."

Richard chuckled. "I mean it, you really do look lovely; the color suits you."

Katherine just nodded, before turning to Madeline. "Thank you for letting me try the dress on, but I cannot afford it, unfortunately. Let me change back into my uniform." The prince chuckled as Madeline sighed, but nodded. Katherine then stepped back behind the screen, beginning to change. As she did this, Richard kept replaying the image of her in the dress in his head. It really would be nice to see it on her again.

So, when he saw Madeline being handed the dress again, the prince pulled out his coin pouch from his belt and held it up. This earned a grin and a wink from Madeline, who gladly took the money.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Katherine sighed as she stepped out from behind the screen. The dress had fit her perfectly, and the fabric felt wonderful on her skin. Compared to the scratchy, uncomfortable material she usually wore, the dress felt like silk. However, Katherine knew she could not afford such a fine dress, and reluctantly handed it back to Madeline. As she stepped out, Katherine saw Madeline give the prince the dress. Katherine frowned, and tried to hide her slight envy for the woman who would probably be receiving the dress.

"Are you ready to go, Katherine?" the prince asked, folding the dress over his arm.

"Yes, Your Highness," she responded politely. "Would you like me to escort you back to the inn?"

Richard smiled and nodded. "That would be fine. Goodbye, Madeline." He turned to the shopkeeper.

"Goodbye, Your Highness, Katherine, " Madeline replied, giving them both a curtsy.  
"I hope you visit the shop again."

"I'm sure we will," the prince chuckled. Katherine nodded in agreement. "Now we must be off."

The two exited the shop, heading back toward the inn.

"I must say," the prince started. "You seem to have good taste in fashion, for what little I know about woman's clothing."

Katherine chuckled. "I am glad you think so. However, the dress just caught my eye, that's all."

"Well then your vision is very good," the prince teased.

Katherine smiled. "I just hope Princess Meredith likes it," she said, continuing to walk towards the inn. However, her comment had made the prince stop mid-stride. Katherine turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why would I give this dress to Princess Meredith?"

"I thought that was who you bought it for." Katherine's face formed a confused expression. "Unless it is for your mother, but I do not think she is my height."

"No," the prince exclaimed. "Goodness no. The dress isn't for either of them, it's for you, Katherine." He walked towards her as he spoke.

"Me?" Katherine said in a surprised tone. Richard nodded. "Why me?"

"Well, you just seemed to like the dress so much, that I decided to buy it," he explained nervously. "Also, you do look lovely in it."

Katherine frowned and shook her head. "No, I cannot accept the dress."

"Why not?" the prince asked, his lips forming into a slight pout. Katherine would have been amused, except she had to be serious.

"Do you know what would happen if people discovered you bought that dress for me?" Richard shook his head. "They would think I am your mistress or some harlot."

"Katherine-" the prince started.

"Then they would question my skills and think I am only protecting the castle because of some favor I gained with you," Katherine continued, getting herself worked up. "My virtue would be questioned, destroying any potential for marriage. It would also put your reputation into question as well, ruining your chances with Princess Meredith. Also-" she continued, but stopped when Richard gently gripped her hands. A slight buzz seemed to flow between them when he did this.

"Katherine," he said firmly, looking into her eyes. "I do not think a simple dress would cause all that."

Katherine shook her head. "People can be very judgmental. It does not help that I am protecting you almost all the time," she said softly. "I do not wish to sound ungrateful, what you did was very thoughtful, but I cannot accept the dress. Also, Princess Meredith would get more use out of it. I have no balls or parties to dress up for anyway."

The prince frowned, withdrawing his hands. "Fine," he murmured. Katherine sighed, seeing that he was insulted by her rejection.

"I am really sorry," she said softly, looking at him intently.

"No, no I understand." Richard sighed as they continued walking. They were quiet for a few moments, until Katherine spoke saying,

"Although it probably would not matter, since my chances for marriage have decreased anyway." She chuckled humorlessly.

"What makes you say that?"

"What man would want a soldier as his wife?" The brunette knew no man would want a sword wielding woman in their home. She would be expected to be submissive and quit fighting.

"I am sure plenty of men would want to court you, Katherine. You are a lovely, young woman."

Katherine felt her cheeks warm. "You flatter me too much, Your Highness. I am grateful for your kind words, but I know I need to be realistic."

"Who says I am not being realistic?"

Katherine shrugged. "It is just the way the world works, unfortunately."

"Tell me something," Richard started. "I did not believe you to be one to care that much about marriage. Why do you?"

Katherine carefully considered his question. "The reason why I care is because I do wish to have children some day," she said wistfully. "I adore children, and wish to have some of my own. However, having them out of wedlock would cause my family ruin. I know we are only peasants, but it would still affect my parents."

"So, you would only marry for children?" The prince asked, clearly puzzled by her logic.

"I suppose so." Katherine chuckled. "If I fall in love with the man along the way or beforehand, then that would make it all the better."

"So you believe in love?"

"Yes." Katherine nodded. "I was lucky enough to witness it with my parents. They love each other very much, even in the worst times. Most of the marriages in my village were arranged, my parents just happened one of the fortunate couples." Katherine smiled fondly, recalling her parents. "What about you? Do you believe in love?"

Richard nodded. "Yes, I do. My parents were fortunate enough to love each other, and still do very much so."

"I can tell," Katherine stated. "The few moments I spent with them in the throne room were enough. There seemed to be a connection between them, as if they were communicating with each other."

"I know, they are very lucky." The prince sighed. "I wish I could experience that strong of a connection. Although, I doubt that will happen with the way things are being planned for me."

Katherine shrugged. "Who knows? You may come to love Princess Meredith. You have not met her yet, so it could be possible," she said. However, Katherine was puzzled as her chest clenched at the thought. Katherine frowned slightly at her reaction, before expunging the thought from her mind.

"Maybe," the prince tried to sound hopeful, but the emotion did not reach his eyes.

The two walked along the street in companionable silence. Katherine occasionally looked at the man next to her, trying tot figure out why he seemed so keen to know her. She had not wanted to insult him when she rejected the dress, but she knew that both their reputations would be put into jeopardy if she did accept the article of clothing, and so she could not. It did not matter how nice it was or how much she actually wished to wear it. Besides, she knew the dress would be wasted on her. It was not like she had a line of suitors waiting to ask for her hand. Yes, the dress would be put to better use with the princess, who surely had men to impress and appeal to.

When the two arrived at the inn, they were startled by the scene they came upon. People were fleeing the inn, and Katherine noticed that a new band of horses stood outside the small building. Approaching closer, a loud commotion could be heard from inside. Katherine and Richard exchanged worried looks, and slowly crept towards the inn. Looking in the doorway, a group of men could be seen flipping over tables and breaking glasses. Phillip was trying to fend one of the men off and so was Agnes. Katherine gasped slightly as Agnes was pushed to the ground,thankfully catching herself with her hands. Not being able to stand by any longer, Katherine immediately rushed to the red-head's side.

"Go upstairs," Katherine ordered Agnes gently. "You need to keep your child safe." Agnes nodded in understanding, before going upstairs, trying to bypass the men.

After making sure Agnes was safe, Katherine turned around, only to see one of the men coming at her. Using her fists, Katherine beat the man, knocking him into one of the tables, causing him to fall unconscious. As she fought, Katherine could see from her peripheral vision the prince attacking another man near the bar. Katherine smiled, thrilled that the prince was willing to help. Feeling soon etching behind her, Katherine turned and faced another man, who was ready to grab her. Quickly extending her leg, she kicked the man into a nearby booth and then knocked his head into the wall. The man became unconsciousness a moment later. As she fought, Katherine could see her fellow soldiers enter the inn and begin helping out. Soon, all the intruders were unconscious and everything fell silent.

"Well," the prince started. "That certainly made for an exciting evening." All of the soldiers let out a low chuckle, and Katherine shook her head, smiling.

* * *

As the men helped clean up downstairs, Katherine headed upstairs to check up on Agnes. The brunette found her in one of the rooms, sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked, concerned that Agnes' fall earlier may have affected the child.

Agnes smiled. "I am fine. I think the little one was startled though." She placed a hand on her round stomach and gently rubbed circles on it with her thumb. Katherine sat beside her on the bed, and began to reach her hand out.

"May I?"

"Yes, you may," Agnes said and Katherine gently laid a hand on the woman's stomach. The brunette smiled as she felt the baby kick her hand.

"Amazing," she murmured.

"Isn't it?" Agnes said. "It is an odd sensation, but I find it slightly soothing. Although, he refuses to let me sleep sometimes when he does that."

"He?" Katherine questioned.

"I believe it is a 'he'. It's just a feeling I have." Agnes sighed. "Phillip said he would not mind if the child was a boy or a girl, but I know he prefers a boy. Unfortunately, this boy has not stopped kicking since the incident downstairs."

Katherine pursued her lips and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "May I try something?"

"Sure." Agnes shrugged.

Katherine gently rubbed her hand over Agnes' stomach while softly humming a tune. As she did this, the brunette felt the child begin to settle. Both women smiled, becoming soothed by Katherine's humming. When Katherine stopped, Agnes let out a contented sigh.

"That feels much better. What was that you were humming?"

Katherine shrugged. "It was only an old lullaby my mother would sing to me when I was little. It helped out me to sleep."

"I should find a lullaby to soothe this one when he is born." Agnes chuckled. The two were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. The two women turned to see the prince standing in the doorway.

"Everything is cleaned up downstairs," he said stepping into the room.

Agnes nodded. "Thank you both, for everything. You reduced the damage that would have been done if you had not arrived."

"It was no problem," Katherine assured the woman. "Who were those men anyway?"

Agnes frowned, rubbing her stomach nervously. "Local bandits who come around every once in a while. They attack the local shops looking for money. This is the first time they have targeted us in a while."

The prince frowned, clearly displeased by the news. "I will send my father a letter to increase military protection in the town."

Agnes shook her head. "That is not necessary, Your Highness."

"I insist," the prince stated. "It would only be for protection, I wish to keep the people of my kingdom safe."

"If you are sure," Agnes hummed. "You are very persistent."

The prince chuckled. "I have been told that from time to time."

"I would not be surprised," Katherine muttered, giving the prince a playful grin.

The prince rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "It is late, Katherine. I suggest you go to bed since we have to rise early."

Katherine nodded. "Yes, Your Highness." She bowed before addressing Agnes. "Goodnight, Agnes."

"Goodnight. Again, thank you for everything."

"It was no problem, I was glad to do it." The brunette smiled before exiting the room. Before she entered her room, Richard called out to her.

"Katherine," he said softly.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I, uh, just wanted to say that I think you would be a good mother some day." His fingers twiddled nervously.

Katherine blinked in surprise. She was unaware that the prince had been listening in on her conversation with Agnes.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I'll see you in the morning." She headed towards her room.

"Goodnight, Katherine." Richard gave her a smile, which lit up his eyes. He stared at her intently. "Sleep well."

Katherine nodded, trying to be affected by his stare. "You too," she responded, before shutting the door. The brunette sighed, trying to shake the image of warm, cerulean eyes from her head as she climbed into bed. However, they stayed in her dreams.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Katherine woke up to the scent of freshly cooked eggs. Sighing, she got up and dressed herself in her uniform before heading downstairs. When she arrived, she saw most of the soldiers chatting with each other while digging into their breakfast.

"Here you go, Katherine," Agnes said, handing the brunette a plate. Katherine thanked the woman before finding a seat next to Javier.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning," he greeted back before taking a bite of his eggs.

"So, where do we go from here?" Katherine questioned, figuring Javier would know the route.

"Well, there is no other village after this, so we will be camping for the rest of the time. The route to the Lockwood kingdom is fairly straight and the castle is a little ways after the border."

"Is there a village below the castle?"

Javier shrugged. "I would assume so. Like I told you before, I have not been to the Amera castle, so I do not know the area that well."

Katherine nodded and cleaned off her plate before returning upstairs to pack. She frowned as she packed her tent, making a mental note to repair it as they traveled. She figured her needle and thread would suffice. As she retrieved Aristotle from behind the inn where the other horses had been stored, she hears footsteps behind her.

"Good morning, Katherine," the prince greeted, retrieving Thunder, his own horse.

"Good morning, Your Highness," she greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

The prince nodded. "You?"

"Fine, definitely better than the night before last," she said honestly. "Again, thank you for the blanket."

"You're welcome." Richard gave a small smile. "Now, we must be off if we want to make it to Amera castle within the next few days."

Katherine chuckled, before leading her horse to the front. She spotted Agnes watching the troop prepare for its departure.

"Thank you for everything," Katherine said as she walked up to the innkeeper.

"No, thank you," Agnes replied, resting a hand on her bulging stomach. "Without you and the rest of the soldiers, I may not have a child right now."

Katherine shrugged. "We were just doing our duty."

Agnes nodded and then smiled. She gave Katherine a coy smile before saying, "The prince seems quite taken with you."

Katherine frowned and shook her head. "It will pass once he meets Princess Meredith."

Agnes pursued her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I would not be so sure of that. I do not think you are just a passing fancy to him."

Katherine sighed, knowing what Agnes was implying. "I highly doubt that. I just met him not long ago. He does not know anything about me."

Agnes shrugged. "That may be so, but he seemed more excited when talking to you than when he talked of the princess."

Katherine sighed. "Whatever fascination he has with me will pass." She tried to ignore the slight pain the words caused her.

"If you say so," Agnes remarked, patting the brunette's shoulder. "Now, I wish you a safe journey, and I hope you will return sometime soon."

Katherine chuckled. "I sure hope so. Good luck with your child and I hope you stay well."

"Thank you," Agnes said, giving Katherine a grin.

A few moments later, the soldiers mounted their horses and set off toward the village exit. As they rode away, Katherine gave a small wave goodbye to Agnes and Phillip, who had appeared at the door. As she turned away, Agnes' words replayed in her head. Katherine frowned before shaking her head, trying to force the words out of her mind.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. As Javier had said, the travelers camped the rest of the way and forged for food in the surrounding forest or nearby streams. Thanks to the blanket the prince had given her, Katherine had plenty of warmth at night as she slept. She still continued to fix her tent though.

Katherine also found herself growing closer to the prince. He seemed to seek her out in the mornings and sometimes at night, where they would have casual conversations. He also helped the troop search for food and set up camp, which pleased Katherine. She liked that the prince would get involved instead of sitting around giving orders. She had a hard time keeping a straight face when he made an attempt to catch some fish, which ended with him landing face down in the water. He had just given her a boyish smile and twinkling eyes in response.

On the fifth day of their traveling, the troop crossed the border into Lockwood.

"It will not be long now," the prince stated to everyone. "If we continue at this speed, we should be able to reach the castle by night fall."

Katherine sighed in relief. She had never felt so tired in her entire life and her body longed for a bed. She was sure poor Aristotle felt the same.

A few hours later, Katherine saw the castle from a distance. Her eyes widened as she saw how large the castle was. It looked bigger than the Rodgers' castle from where she was riding. She wondered if it was just as grand.

In order to get to the castle, the caravan had to travel through a small village just below the castle. Katherine took time to observe her surroundings, knowing that a village could show how a kingdom was run and if it was flourishing or not.

The first thing Katherine noticed was that there were soldiers in grey uniforms all over the village. They occupied the market, standing by stalls and some of the other shops. The soldiers also patrolled a group of small cottages near the edge of the village. Their stern, unmoving expressions unsettled Katherine. The second thing the brunette noticed was that unlike the village before, the current village was fairly quiet with only a few people walking around.

"Where is everyone?" Katherine asked herself, looking around and seeing a few people poke their heads out of buildings to take a look at the new comers.

As people began to step out of the shops and homes to look, the guards immediately went into action, beginning to hold people back from the troop. The gathering villagers began to chatter among one another, growing louder as more people came. Soon, the chatter turned into yelling and shouting. Katherine could hear what some of the villagers were shouting. Some of the shouting was pleading, while the rest was derogatory.

"Help us!"

"Go back to Maddox!"

"Thieves!"

"Stand up to the king!"

"Scoundrels!"

Katherine looked ahead toward the prince to see his reaction. He wore a solemn expression, and she could see concern in his eyes. Cautiously, she rode up beside him.

"Why are the villagers so unhappy?" he seemed to be asking himself.

"Perhaps the king will be able to provide you with answers," Katherine offered quietly.

Richard sighed. "The kingdom is supposed to be thriving. I would think that the villagers would be content."

"You will find out soon, I suppose," Katherine said.

"I hope so," he muttered.

As they rode along, Katherine saw the cottages and shops become dilapidated looking, some of them even being abandoned and boarded up. There were even some homeless people occupying the doorways of the abandoned buildings. The atmosphere became increasingly unsettling, making Katherine wish she could race to the castle.

"Are feeling a little unnerved as I am?" the prince asked her as he looked around. Katherine nodded. "Hopefully it will get better."

"Perhaps," Katherine said cautiously and braced herself as they approached the gate to the castle. A few moments later, the bridge lowered and the troop entered the courtyard. The sun was setting, so Katherine was only able to make out some of the details of the castle.

A servant with blonde hair and blue eyes greeted them as they dismounted their horses. He bowed to the prince before speaking.

"Good evening, Your Highness. I am Mathias, the head of the servants. The king wishes to see you right away, so you must follow me." The man lifted his slender body up from his position.

Richard nodded. "Thank you, Mathias."

Mathias walked quickly, guiding the group to a was only able to quickly scan her surroundings. From what she could observe, she found a lot of the decorations to be gaudy and tasteless, a stark contrast to the Rodgers castle. They also looked very expensive. The hall was spacious, but was dimly lit with torches and only one or two windows.

"The king is inside. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and if you need anything, just ask," the servant said before departing in the opposite direction.

As the the troop walked inside, a man, who Katherine assumed was the king, stood up and walked towards them.

"Ah, Prince Richard, it is great to meet you," the king said, giving the prince a hearty handshake. His green eyes glistened with mischief, and not the good kind.

"Likewise, Your Majesty," the prince responded, bowing.

"Come, come," the king gestured towards his throne. "I would like you to meet my wife." He turned around, the red cape he was wearing sweeping behind him as he did so. Getting closer to the thrones, Katherine saw an older woman sitting in the left seat, a bored expression on her face. Her thin lips formed into a frown, and the bun her red hair was formed in made her look severe. However, once she saw the prince, her expression changed to one of joy.

"You must be Prince Richard," she said, rising from her seat and curtsying. "It is a pleasure to meet you. We have been awaiting your visit." Her brown eyes roamed the prince, clearly assessing him.

"Thank you, it is a pleasure to meet you too," Richard said, taking her slender hand and quickly kissing it.

"My daughter will be with us in a few moments," the king said, returning to his throne. "She has the unfortunate habit of dawdling at the most important times."  
As he said this, the king took time to look over the group in back of the prince. "I see you brought some company."

Rick nodded. "There was a recent attack on our castle, so my father thought it would be best if I traveled with some extra protection."

"I see." The king nodded. As his eyes searched the group, they landed on Katherine, causing him to frown. "You had the gall to bring your mistress?" he asked, pointing at the brunette.

Rick quickly turned around to where the king was pointing and a scowl formed on his face.

"Katherine is not my mistress, she is a soldier for my father's army. She came along to protect me and does it well."

The king raised an eyebrow. "A woman as a soldier? It is unheard of, forbidden almost."

"I assure you," the prince started; "Katherine is perfectly capable and is very talented with a sword."

Katherine smiled, her heart fluttering at the compliment.

The king sighed. "I will let it go. However, please know that while she is here, she must obey my rules. If I ask her to do something, such as leaving her post, she must do it. This goes for the other soldiers as well. Is that clear?"

Richard nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." Katherine could tell he was trying to keep a grimace off his face as he said this.

A moment later, a girl came bursting through a door. She looked slightly panicked, but then quickly composed herself. She immediately walked to the thrones, greeting both the king and queen with a curtsy.

"You wished to see me, Father?" the girl asked.

"Yes, My Dear. I summoned you to meet Prince Richard."

The princess turned her gaze to the prince and smiled softly. She curtsied, causing her purple dress to spread out. She bowed her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," she said, keeping her gaze down.

"As it is mine, Princess," Richard replied, greeting the princess in the same fashion as he had with the queen. "I hope to get to know you better during my stay here."

Meredith nodded. "I wish the same, Your Highness." The uneasiness and tension in the atmosphere as the two spoke was palpable. Katherine hoped it would fade soon.

The king suddenly clapped his hands together, breaking the tension.

"Now that introductions are over," he said. "I have an announcement to make. In honor of your arrival, Prince Richard, I have arranged a ball to be held two days from now."

Surprise covered the prince's face. "Oh, you did not have to do that. I do not wish for any fuss to made over me."

"Nonsense," the king stated. "It will give you a chance to meet new people and maybe some old friends. It will be grand."

Richard gave the man a timid smile. "Well, if you insist. I'm always ready to mingle."

The king patted him on the back. "Then it's settled. Besides, the invitations were already sent out. There will be a feast and great music. Real music of course. not that ridiculous peasant noise."

Katherine had to stop herself from frowning. She loved the music from her childhood.

Richard nodded and then quickly changed the topic. "Is it all right if the soldiers get settled in? They have been traveling and I'm sure they wish to rest and have dinner."

"Of course," the king said. "However, I do not think we have enough room to accommodate all of them."

"I will room with one if the men if it is needed, Your Majesty," Katherine spoke up.

The king frowned, but nodded. He then waved a dismissive hand. "Fine, whatever you do in there is none of my concern."

Katherine's temper began to flare, but quickly composed herself. She knew she would not help the prince if she had an outburst. She settled for a nod instead.

"A servant will show the soldiers to the servant's quarters and also to your quarters, Richard." The king gestured to a servant, who bowed and gestured the group to follow him. "As soon as you settle yourself in, I wish to speak to you privately, Richard."

Richard nodded as he followed the servant. They were first led what would be the prince's chambers and as the servant began to lead the soldiers to their quarters, Richard stopped them.

"I wish to speak with Katherine, alone."

The rest of the troop looked at her, but then they just shrugged it off, following the servant.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she questioned.

Richard sighed. "If you ever feel uncomfortable during this visit, please let me know."

"Thank you for the concern, Your Highness. However, I am capable of taking care of myself." She gave him a knowing smile.

"I know." Richard chuckled. "Nevertheless, I dislike the connotation of you being a harlot, when you are definitely not." He lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair, which had fallen out of her braid, away from her face. Katherine's heart began to flutter as she felt a buzz between them. She looked at him, giving a grateful smile.

"I apologize for not speaking up back in the throne room." He frowned.

Katherine shook her head and looked at him intently. "There is no reason for you to be sorry. I understand why you could not, so I am not angry with you. The king on the other hand." She scowled.

"Yes, him. Unfortunately, I will need to be on his good side if I want to succeed." Richard sighed. "I hate politics," he grumbled.

Katherine chuckled softly. "I think many people do. Anyway, thank you and I will inform you if there is an issue."

Richard nodded and gently put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I mean it, please tell me if there is any problems." His cerulean eyes became intense.

"I will," she said softly, gently removing his hand. She had to stop the urge of entwining it with her own hand. "Now, I must go settle in and have something to eat. It was Your Highness' wish."

Richard let out a low laugh. "Yes, it was. Go and settle yourself in, I'll see you in the morning."

Katherine nodded and bowed. "Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Goodnight, Katherine. Sleep well."

Katherine smiled, before heading in the direction the group had gone.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once Richard was settled into the room that would be his chambers during his stay, he was escorted by a servant to the king's office. When he approached the door to the office, a servant opened it for him. Richard was slightly surprised, since at home, the servants' duties were kept to basic things. Richard and his parents were a fairly independent family.

"Hello, Richard. Please come in and sit down," the king greeted him. Obeying, Richard sat in one of cushioned chairs across from the king's desk. "Do you like your room?"

Richard nodded. "Yes, it very nice and comfortable." It was also a little on the ostentatious side for Richard, due to all the lavish decorations, but he would not admit that to the king.

"Excellent!" The king exclaimed. "So, before we start, tea?"

"That would be good," Richard said as a tea cup was placed in front of him. The prince sighed as he took a sip, parched from the journey.

"So, now business," the king announced. "I know why I told my daughter to write to you. However, what do you have to gain from this visit?" The king raised an eyebrow. Richard almost chuckled. The king certainly did get straight to the point.

"Your Majesty," the prince started. However, the king raised his hand.

"Please," the king interrupted. "You may refer to me as Edward when we are alone."

"Of course. Well, first I would gain a wife if your daughter accepts my offer." The king nodded. "However, my father wishes something from you as well. Unfortunately, our kingdom is in debt, and we are having a problem getting out of it. My father hopes that if I marry your daughter, you will agree to helping us clear our kingdom of the debt. After all, your kingdom is prosperous."

The king furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why not just raise the people's taxes?"

"It has already been done," Richard stated. "However, my father wishes to not raise them more for fear of riots and further impoverishing the people." Richard's thoughts briefly flitted to a certain brunette, but quickly returned his focus.

Edward scoffed. "Let them riot. The people do not know what they want or what is best for them. That is why there are families such as yours and mine that rule over them."

Richard frowned, disliking the king's attitude. "Yes, well, it is said your kingdom is thriving, but I am a little concerned." Richard's tone was cautious as he said this. The king frowned, and a glint appeared in his eyes, one that made Richard slightly uncomfortable.

"Why would that be?"

"It is just that when my troop and I arrived here, the villagers seemed, unhappy." Richard tried to be as gentle as he could. "They were actually rioting."

"Were you hurt?" Edward's body had stiffened and a concerned look appeared on his face.

"No, your soldiers held them back."

The king relaxed considerable and leaned back in his chair. "Good, I would be concerned if they were not doing their duty properly. The peasants are always complaining, I would not worry about it." The king waved a dismissive hand.

Richard frowned. "Some of the buildings were dilapidated and abandoned. There were also homeless people," he pointed out.

The king shrugged. "It has been a while since people have moved into the village. There is no need to maintain houses that are unoccupied. As for the homeless, they are not motivated to find a way to better themselves." The king gave the prince a smile. "I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. The kingdom is prosperous and I will be able to help your family. Provided of course you marry my daughter."

Richard nodded, not fully convinced of the king's reasoning. "Yes, well, I hope to get to know the princess more during my visit here."

The king chuckled. "You will have plenty of opportunity to do that in the upcoming days." The king walked around the desk and patted Richard on the back. "Well, I am off to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"Goodnight," Richard said, leaving the office and heading to his chambers. After waving away a servant, Richard prepared himself for bed.

Richard was not happy with the way his conversation with the king had gone. He had hoped to get some concerned reaction, instead of the calloused one he had received. The prince made a mental note to ask one of the soldiers to go into the village and find out more about what was going on. Richard would even go himself, if he had the chance to during his stay. He had a feeling though that he would have to do it in secret, seeing that King Edward was not overly concerned.

As Richard crawled under the covers of the large bed, his thoughts returned to Katherine. He hoped that she would not have any problems while they were in the castle. The king's accusation had bothered him greatly, and Katherine had still been able to hold herself together. Richard smiled. The woman did not cease to surprise him. He just hoped that the king's soldiers would leave her alone, since they probably would not be so ready to accept the idea of her being one of them. That, and he hoped they did not pay attention to the king's words and kept their hands away from her. Richard shook his head, forcing himself not to think of the worst case scenario.

Turning over, the prince closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, forcing thoughts of the brunette that was a floor below him from his mind.

* * *

Katherine awoke to the sound of snoring next to her. She stifled a groan as she rolled over, her back aching from the uncomfortable mattress she had slept on. She chuckled lightly as she saw Javier sleeping, light snores emanating from him, and slight drool coming from his mouth and dripping onto his too small pillow.

The night before had been unpleasant to say the least. When Katherine went into the soldier's quarters, she had been directed to the servant's quarters next door. When she had said what she was, one of the king's soldiers began to argue with her, saying she had no place in the soldier's quarters. Fortunately, Javier had stepped in and assured the soldier that she was supposed to be there. Her comrade invited her to share his room, since the other rooms were occupied.

As she stepped out of bed, her stomach growled. The soldiers' dinner the night before had been only meager table scraps served in the too cramped kitchen, nothing like what Katherine received at the Rodgers' castle. Katherine had eaten slowly, hoping to feel full, a trick she had learned when on the rare occasion her family did not have enough food to last them a few days.

Once she changed into her uniform, Katherine headed to the kitchen for breakfast. When she arrived, she saw some her fellow soldiers were already there, scarfing down their meal. The brunette cautiously stepped up to the cook, who seemed to have a stern personality.

"May I have some breakfast?" Katherine asked. The response she received was the cook briefly turning around, examining her, before thrusting a small bowl in the solider's hands. The cook resumed his activities without a word. Katherine frowned, before leaning against the wall. She examined the content of the bowl and wrinkled her nose before taking a bite. She almost threw up the moment the mush went into her mouth. Whatever it was that had been served, it definitely was not porridge. Fighting off a grimace, Katherine quickly ate the rest of the contents, and saw that the other soldiers were doing the same, also trying to fight off grimaces that were appearing on their faces.

Everyone was so quiet in the kitchen, that Katherine was startled by the sound of a bell ringing. At the loud ringing, the king's soldiers immediately dropped their breakfast and ran upstairs. Confused, Katherine asked what was going on to a passing soldier.

"Roll call. It is best if your troop comes too," he said quickly. Katherine shrugged, following the man upstairs and outside. Once they were outside, Katherine joined the rest of her troops in the long line of soldiers. When the captain arrived at her area, he examined the soldiers.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are Prince Richard's soldiers?" he asked in a rough voice. His dark mustache twitched as he spoke.

"Yes, Captain," one of the soldiers answered quickly.

A smirk appeared on the captain's lips. "Yes, well, the king has given specific instructions to assign you to certain areas. So, let us begin." Immediately, the captain began to dictate where the soldiers were to patrol. Three were to go to the dungeon, one was to guard the gate, another two had to patrol the halls. When he arrived at Katherine, the captain gave her a knowing look.

"You must be Katherine," he stated. "You are to guard the princess for today. The king feels Princess Meredith might enjoy having another woman around."

Katherine blinked, surprised. "Yes, Captain."

"Your shift is not over until the princess is asleep. You are not to stray from her at any time, understand?"

Katherine nodded. She could handle the assignment. She spent almost a week guarding one person.

"Yes, now the Princess Meredith's quarters are on the second floor. A servant will escort you. You are dismissed."

Katherine bowed, before heading back inside the castle. She was a little surprised that she was to guard the princess. The king's demeanor the night before indicated he thought little of Katherine. When she arrived at the door, Katherine was greeted by a servant who gestured her to follow him. She obliged and she was led upstairs to the princess' quarters. When they arrived, the servant knocked on the door and smirked at Katherine.

"Good luck," he snickered, before returning downstairs. Katherine frowned before shaking her head.

The door opened to reveal the beautiful red head from the night before. The girl looked confused when she saw Katherine standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked the brunette.

Katherine bowed respectfully. "I am Katherine, Your Highness. I am to guard you for today."

Meredith frowned but shrugged, opening the door wider. "Come in and sit down." Katherine entered and sat in an elegant chair by the bed. As she looked around, Katherine noticed that the room was not as gaudy as the rest of the castle, but still had lavish decorations.

"I suppose Father heard my complaint about the constant guards," the red head hummed, reaching for a bottle of perfumed oil on her dresser. "Although, I don't know you. Are you new?"

"I am one of Prince Richard's soldiers. I was assigned to you today."

"Oh, I see," the princess murmured. "A woman soldier? It is surprising."

"It is personal circumstances that led me to be here," Katherine stated carefully.

"Hmm," Meredith hummed. "Interesting. Anyway, what is he like?"

"Who? Prince Richard?" Meredith nodded. "He is a nice man, kind even. He treats everyone fairly and with respect. The king and queen are also lovely people."

Meredith chuckled. "I guess I should be put at ease then. I am supposed to meet him in the garden in a little bit, in order to get acquainted with him. Is the kingdom wealthy?"

Katherine frowned. "Yes, I mean, I suppose so."

Meredith sighed. "I guess you would not be privy to such things, nor would you really understand them." Katherine fought the frown trying to form on her face. "Anyway, how do I look?"

"Lovely, Your Highness. Fit for a prince's eyes."

Meredith nodded, admiring herself in the mirror. "Come, let us go to the gardens. I suppose you are to be our chaperone, since my ladies in waiting are not here. Just do not speak unless you are spoken to. I do not need anything interrupting us."

Katherine nodded, following the princess outside into the large gardens. Standing near a white archway was the prince, wearing more royal looking attire than he had for the past few days. He greeted them both and kissed the princess's hand. He gave Katherine a nod and a smile. The trio walked through the beautiful gardens, Katherine making sure to stay a few feet behind Richard and Meredith.

As the two carried on conversation, Katherine wanted to roll her eyes. Meredith kept on touching Richard's arm and laughing at things he said. She would also occasionally bat her eyelashes and smile at him in a silly way that made her mouth look deformed. They mainly talked about nonsensical things, nothing really personal, although Richard had been trying to steer the discussion towards that area. When he tried to discuss politics with the princess, she just shrugged and said that was a man's concern. Katherine could see the prince's smile becoming more strained as the day went on.

When Meredith was called over to check on something further in the garden, she huffed and rolled her eyes, instructing Richard to stay put. The moment she was out of ear shot, Richard frowned, running a hand through his hair. He turned to Katherine, a hopeful look in his blue eyes.

"Please say something intelligent. I cannot take anymore," he groaned, causing Katherine to chuckle.

"She appears to be very friendly, Your Highness," she teased.

"A little too friendly," the prince grumbled. "I wish to carry on a normal conversation, not one full of giggles and petting." He scowled.

"I promise to stop her if she tries anything further." Katherine winked at him. "Maybe you can convince her that you are not looking for that type of woman. Maybe she will act more like herself."

"I fear that she may be acting like herself." He huffed. "I am trying, I really am. However, I just cannot really get to like her." Then more quietly, he added softly, "I wish she was you."

Katherine blushed, her heart beating a little faster. Attempting to ignore his comment, she said, "You still have plenty of days here. I am sure you will get to like the princess in time."

Richard shook his head and then smiled. "You have been awfully quiet, not even a snicker this whole time."

"I am not to speak unless spoken to," Katherine explained. "Besides, I must remain respectful, regardless of how many snickers I wish to let out." She gave him a playful grin.

Richard chuckled. "I am sure there are plenty. I am becoming concerned though."

Katherine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What is it?" Richard recounted his conversation with the king, and Katherine cocked her head, thinking. "One of us can go into the village and speak to the people."

"I was thinking the same thing. However, I wish to go myself."

Katherine frowned. "Someone must go with you. You cannot go without a guard. I can accompany you."

Richard shook his head in dismay. "No, I do not wish for you to get into trouble. I can ask one of the others. Anyway, how are you holding up?"

Katherine shrugged. "Fine." She was not going to complain to him about the small issues, such as the bed. He did not need to worry about such things.

"No one is giving you any problems?" She shook her head. "Good."

"Are you excited for the ball tomorrow?" Katherine asked. She had never attended a ball herself, and was curious to see what one was like.

Richard rolled his eyes. "I usually find them tiresome, to be honest. Always the same old people, talking about the same old things. The poor servants were scurrying about before, preparing last minute details. They actually looked a little frightened."

Katherine chuckled. "Yes, well, I do not think you would want to miss any detail, for fear of angering the king."

"That is true," Richard conceded. "So, are you looking forward to it?"

Katherine shrugged. "I have not been to one before, so it will just be interesting to see how they are run."

Richard was about to say something else, except Meredith reappeared at his side.

"What were you two laughing about?" she questioned Richard, eyeing Katherine carefully.

"I was just telling Katherine a story from my childhood," Richard lied.

"How charming." The princess smiled tightly. "Let us continue our walk." She then dragged Richard by the arm further down the walkway.

* * *

The trio walked through the garden for an hour more. Katherine distracted herself by looking at some of the flowers, which were quite beautiful. Soon, a maid approached them, telling them it was time for tea.

"Come," Meredith said. "My mother would probably like to speak with you."

Richard nodded, following the princess inside the castle and into what Katherine assumed was the sitting room. Katherine stood by the door, watching as plates of food and tea were served. She felt her stomach growl at the sight.

Once greetings were done, the royals sat down.

"So, Richard," the queen started. "How are you liking your stay so far?"

"Everyone is quite pleasant," Richard stated. "The castle and the grounds are magnificent."

The queen chuckled. "We try our best to keep them in shape, especially the garden."

"Yes, it is lovely," Richard hummed looking around the room. He stopped at embroidered picture of a cat hanging on the wall. "That's quite an interesting picture."

"Oh yes. Meredith here embroidered that a while ago. She has quite the skill."

"I see," Richard hummed. An awkward silence fell among the three, one that even made Katherine uncomfortable.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow's ball?" the queen asked.

"Um, yes. I believe I have something suitable to wear," Richard answered.

"If not, I am sure the seamstress in the village has something on short notice." The queen waved a dismissive hand. "My husband enjoys parties. It gives him a chance to show off." She chuckled.

"I am sure it will be grand." The prince sipped his tea.

"Have you had a chance to explore the castle?" Meredith asked.

Richard shook his head. "I slept in, so I have not really had any free time."

The queen nodded. "We have a grand library if you wish to see it. It has books from all over."

Richard smiled. "I plan to at some point."

"How about after you finish your tea? You can lose yourself there until dinner time. Princess Meredith and I must discuss some things."

Richard nodded. "Well, I guess I must be off then." Katherine could tell he was looking for an excuse to leave. He gave both women a bow before leaving. As he walked out the door, he gave Katherine a small smile.

As soon as the prince left, the queen and princess immediately began discussing him. Katherine tuned out their mindless chatter and focused her thoughts on the next day.

She knew the palace would be filled with people from all over the land. She would need to be careful and be on guard at all times, keeping a close eye on the prince. She would make sure her fighting skills and sword were ready in case something happened. If she was honest with herself, Katherine would not know what to do if something happened to Richard. Not just because it was her duty, but also because she felt something for the prince. Katherine was not sure what it was, but it made her fear for his life even more.

"Come, Katherine," Meredith instructed her. Katherine frowned, hating being called like a dog. "I want you to help me pick out a dress for tomorrow night."

Katherine followed the princess back to her chambers and sat in the same chair as she had before. The red head opened the double, wooden doors of her wardrobe, revealing an array of dresses.

"These were all made specifically for me," Meredith said proudly, holding up one of the dresses. "Do you own any dresses?" She eyes the brunette's uniform.

"Just one," Katherine answered.

"Ah yes. You probably can not really afford more than one can you? Poor thing." Meredith sniffed. "What do you think of this one?" She asked, holding up a green dress with an indecipherable pattern on it.

"It looks lovely," Katherine lied. In truth, the dress looked horrible, but she was not about to tell the princess so.

"I don't really like it." Meredith threw it back in the wardrobe. She picked out another dress, this one being blue.

"So, what were you and the prince talking about?" She held the dress up against herself, before throwing out in the wardrobe.

Katherine shrugged. "Nothing. Like he said, he was just telling me a story."

"Well, I don't want to you to be talking to him anymore."

"Pardon?" Katherine was shocked at the princess's statement.

"I don't need him distracted from me while he is here. That includes any commoners such as yourself."

"I am assigned to protect him," Katherine objected.

"And you can do that without conversation, like all the other servants here." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Now, go get my jewelry box on the dresser there."

Katherine complied, glaring at the back of the princess's head.

The rest of the day went uneventfully. Dinner was a quiet occasion where the royals sat at different ends of the table, Richard and Meredith being the closest together. Once dinner was done, the royals went into the drawing room for a game of charades and and tea. The room was filled with laughter and even Katherine could not help but let a few chuckles escape at some of the guesses that were made. After a while, everyone decided to go to bed, their departures filled with yawns.

Since her stomach was grumbling from having not eaten since breakfast, Katherine headed down to the kitchens for dinner. Much to her misfortune though, the brunette was gruffly told that there was nothing left for her to eat, so she would have to sleep on an empty stomach. Katherine frowned, her stomach increasing in noise volume as she walked to her room. When she arrived in the soldier's quarters, she was met by the captain.

"Katherine," he barked.

Immediately standing at attention, she answered, "Yes, Captain?"

"The king orders that you wear a dress at tomorrow's ball," the captain said. "He does not need the people thinking he has gone soft."

Katherine frowned. "But, Sir, I do not have a dress."

"Then I suggest you find one by morning," the captain responded, pushing past her.

Katherine sighed, heading to her and Javier's room. She would probably have to rise earlier in order to go to the seamstress in town. However, when she reached the doorway of the room, she was surprised to see a familiar dress laying on the bed. Katherine chuckled and shook her head.

It looked like Prince Richard won after all.


	14. chapter 14

Katherine maintained a watchful eye on the door as guests gradually entered the ballroom. Women with dresses tight and round entered the room, waving their fans in their faces while gossiping with one another. Men dressed in fine attire, heading off to the clusters of men that stood around different corners of the ballroom. The ballroom was brightly lit, and music played merrily in the background. There were some decorations, but not many. Servants walked around, serving food and drinks. The king and queen stood by their thrones, greeting everyone who arrived.

Although slightly irritated that she had to wear a dress, Katherine had to admit that it did help, a little. The dress caused her to blend into the crowd, which allowed her to watch people without raising suspicion and being harassed. The ballroom slowly filled with people from various stations, but mostly royals. However, it seemed one royal was missing.

"Where is he?" Katherine asked herself as arrivals were announced. Suddenly, the prince's name was called out and Katherine turned to see him entering the room. Everyone's attention was turned toward him. Richard gave everyone smile and a wave before wandering around the room. Katherine looked at the prince and smiled. He was wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and black boots. The shirt showed off his muscles and his pants showed off his leg muscles. As she stared at him, it took Katherine a moment to realize that he was headed towards her. However, as he drew closer, he was whisked away by Princess Meredith. Katherine saw him frown slightly, before plastering on a smile.

The brunette shook her head. She had actually not seen the prince all day and it seemed that Meredith was going to keep it that way if she could. Although she missed her conversations with the prince, she knew it was probably for the best.

Katherine scanned the area, relieved that everyone seemed to be behaving. Although she was sure that was not going to be the case once the wine was consumed. As she stood guard, she spotted a man walking towards her.

"Hello," he greeted her, bowing and flashing a smile

"Hello," she greeted back, giving a curtsy, but never breaking her gaze from the crowd.

"What is a beautiful creature like you doing alone?" Katherine internally rolled her eyes. "No man has whisked you away?"

"No," she answered simply.

The man chuckled. "Well, that can be remedied." He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance, Milady?' His brown eyes sparkled.

Katherine shook her head. "I cannot leave my post." That and she would not dance with the man anyway.

"Post?" The man chuckled. "What post?"

"This is my post. I am standing guard."

"You jest." The man chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

Katherine scowled. "I do not jest. Therefore, I must decline your offer…"

"Oh, how rude of me," the man said. "I am Sir David. And you are?"

"Katherine. And as I was going to say, I must respectfully decline your offer."

The man frowned. "Well, I have to admit, this is new. I have never been rejected before."

"Poor you," Katherine muttered. As she spoke, she saw Prince Richard coming towards her. He smiled at her, but seemed disturbed by something. David, seeing the prince too, broke out into a smile.

"Ah, Richard," he said as the prince stopped near them. "It had been too long."

"I agree, David." Richard nodded. "I hope you have not been bothering Katherine here." His smile was tight and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"No, not bothering. Just wondering why a beauty like her is not is being asked to dance by any man here." David smiled and winked at Katherine. Katherine rolled her eyes and Richard sighed.

"Maybe she just does not want to dance," Richard stated and Katherine gave him a small smile. "Did you ever consider that? Or she just does not want to dance with you," he teased.

David scratched his black hair. "Well, I guess it is possible," he grumbled. "Well, I guess I will find another pretty lady. Goodbye Katherine." David winked at her before wandering off into the crowd.

"David can be a little irritating at times," Richard said, turning to face Katherine.

She chuckled. "Yes, he seems to be quite persistent."

"He means no harm, but at least I was here to save you."

A scoff escaped her lips. "Save me? I was doing perfectly fine."

"Perhaps, but he would have kept pestering you if I had not stepped in."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "If I did not know any better, I would say you were envious."

Richard scoffed. "Me? Envy? Why would I be envious of David asking a beautiful woman like you to dance?"

Katherine smiled and blushed. She chuckled. "I am sure you were. You looked as if he had beaten your horse."

"Perhaps," Richard muttered. "It is hard to see another man touch you, especially when I cannot."

Katherine sighed and shook her head. Before she could say anything, the dinner bell rang, signaling the guests to go to the dining room. Katherine followed suit.

* * *

The dining was room was abuzz with chatter. The courses were served one at a time, and each one made Katherine drool and her stomach growl. Due to drills and instructions that were done that morning, Katherine had not been able to have breakfast. So, as she stared at the delicious food, Katherine longed to take a bite of each platter. When the meat was served, everyone cheered. Katherine assumed part of it was because they were filled with wine. As she listened to the mindless chatter of the guests, Katherine had to stop herself from licking her lips as she saw each guest putting a forkful of food into their mouths. She then scowled. She needed to focus!

However, when dessert was served, Katherine almost groaned. Among the platters of food was a plate full of honey cakes, her favorite treat since she was a child. The gooey cakes drizzled with honey were a rare treat that she received on occasion and now they were right in front of her. Katherine contemplated on stealing one, but quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

Suddenly, there was commotion coming from one end of the table. A man, who was obviously intoxicated, was shouting at the king.

"You are a selfish bastard," the man hollered. "A poor excuse for a human being." Guards began to descend upon him. When they got close to him, he began to thrash, flailing his arms.

The king rolled his eyes.

"Your people despise you," the man continued, fending off the guards. "And yet you sit here with a smirk on your face with all your riches." Katherine, unable to take anymore, began to calmly walk towards him, reaching under the folds of her dress.

"You are delusional, my friend," the king responded, chuckling. "Everything is fine here."

With that response, the man's face twisted in anger and he started to lunge himself at the king. However, Katherine beat him, throwing herself at him and both of them tumbling to the ground. She pinned his hands together with one of her hands and with the other she pointed a dagger at him.

"Calm down," she hissed at him, keeping the dagger far enough away to not hurt him. He struggled against her and a moment later two guards pulled him up, holding him tightly. Katherine could see how intoxicated the man was by the dazed look in his eyes.

"Take him away," King Edward ordered as the man shouted expletives at him. The man was then dragged away, to what Katherine assumed was the dungeons. The guests were silent for a few moments, before breaking out into a cheer and clapping. Katherine looked at the prince, who had a grin on his face and his blue eyes sparkled. He winked at her, and she smiled in response.

The only things Katherine received from the Ameras were scowls and glares.

* * *

Prince Richard sighed as he entered the ballroom again, everyone calming down from the chaos in the dining room. He had been a little surprised at the small intrusion, but intrigued by what they man had been saying. It caused the prince to become concerned and resolved in his goal to visit the village at some point. As he walked through the crowd, Richard heard murmurs about Katherine and how amazing she was. Some were surprised that a woman had been to take the man down. The prince just smiled to himself. Although he was not surprised, he was still very proud of Katherine. Especially since she had protected someone she disliked. Searching the crowd, Richard looked for said female, except he could not find her. Frowning, he searched outside of the various hallways outside of the ballroom, finding no one. Deciding to check outside, he went into the garden and found Katherine sitting on one of the stone benches. She was quiet as she stared at the bubbling fountain in front of her.

"Shilling for your thoughts?" the prince inquired.

Katherine started slightly, before turning around to face him. Richard looked at her and smiled. Her brown hair was in a neat bun, making her face look sharp, in an attractive way. Her dress was the way it had been at the shop and she looked beautiful in it. Her skin glowed against the torch lights and her hazel eyes sparkled.

"I just wanted to be somewhere quiet for a bit," she answered softly.

"I understand." Richard sat down next to her. "You were fantastic tonight."

Katherine shrugged. "I was just doing my duty, Your Highness."

"I still wish to commend you though." He looked at her before cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch, smiling. Grinning, the prince said, "I know you said no earlier. However, I hope you will answer yes this time." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Katherine looked at him unsure, tentatively reaching out for his hand. She began to withdraw her hand, until he gave her a reassuring smiling and a pleading look. She put her hand in his and he helped her up, putting one hand on her waist.

"Comfortable?' he asked her as they started to move.

"Very," she murmured, gazing at him intently.

They swayed back and forth, and began to twirl around the fountain. They continued to gaze at each other as Richard twirled Katherine around, her dress following her. Richard began to hold her tighter against him, enjoying the feel of her body against his. The buzz he felt between them intensified as he did this and he smiled. She returned the gesture, leaning closer to him. However, when he went to twirl her again, Katherine became dizzy and lost her balance. Becoming concerned, Richard quickly guided her to bench.

"Are you all right?" he asked, rubbing her back.

Katherine nodded. "I'm fine, just feeling a little faint. It will pass."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Why would you feel faint?"

Katherine looked at her hands. "I have not eaten in a while."

Richard narrowed his eyes. "What is a while?'

"Yesterday morning," she said softly.

"Yesterday morning!" The prince exclaimed incredulously. No wonder Katherine felt faint.

"To be honest, I have not really had a decent meal since the morning of the day we arrived here. It is the same with the other soldiers." Richard looked at her carefully, realizing that this was hard for her to admit. She probably did not want to feel like a burden. The brunette shrugged. "I am able to manage though; I have had to do it before, when my family had little to eat."

Richard gently tilted her face up to look at him and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "That is no excuse. You should be able to have decent meal, Katherine." He made up his mind to speak with the castle's cook later. Suddenly, remembering something, the prince smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded napkin. He handed it to Katherine, who took it, a confused expression forming on her face. Unfolding it, she revealed a small cake. Her eyes widened before her mouth broke out into a large grin.

"I saw you looking at them earlier," Richard explained. "It looked like you were about to ravish them.' He chuckled. Katherine looked slightly embarrassed, before taking a bite of the cake. She moaned softly and Richard swallowed at the sound. "You really like them," he stated.

"Mama would make one for me on my birthday," she explained as she nibbled the confection. "It was my special treat. I would savor it for days since I would not get one for another year. Unfortunately, my hunger has possessed me at the moment."

Richard chuckled as she finished off the cake, liking her fingers to clean off the crumbs.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a grateful smile, her eyes reflecting the same thing.

"You are very welcome," he replied, winking. They both chuckled and as their laughter died down, the atmosphere changed. The buzz between them intensified and Richard's eyes flickered to her lips. He wanted to know what it felt like to kiss her. Gently cupping her face with one hand, he brought her face closer to his and leaned in. He gently, tentatively brushed his lips against hers. Soon, he feels her mouth follow his movements and move in sync with him. He presses a little harder against her mouth and she responds in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck. His gently holds her waist as he continues kissing her. Soon they break apart, and he smiles at her, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiles at him, her eyes showing joy and something else he cannot place.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

"Yes, it was," she murmured back, cupping one of his cheeks.

However, their moment is broken by the sound of a twig snapping. They both look around, seeing nothing. However, they both feel like they're being watched.

Katherine frowned. "I need to go," she says quickly, beginning to stand up.

"Katherine," Richard started reaching out for her. However her head shaking silenced him.

"I enjoyed it," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. "But it cannot happen again. I like you, I really do, but this is wrong. We would both be in trouble if we were to get caught. There is too much at risk, especially for you."

Richard frowned. "But," he started.

Katherine sighed. "I am sorry." She looked at him intently, reaching her hand out and stroking his cheek with her thumb. The sorrowful look in her eyes told him she really was sorry. She gave him a tentative smile, before picking up her dress and running back to the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

King Edward stroked his beard slowly, his mind lost in thought. His mind replayed what his daughter had told him and the information worried him, but not enough to send him into the frantic state his daughter was currently in.

"What does he see in that commoner?" the princess asked, pouting and slumping into one of the velvet seats in the king's office. The king sighed and rolled his eyes at his daughter's dramatics.

It was a few hours after the party had ended and Meredith had come to frantically to tell him her story. If his daughter reported correctly on what she had seen in the garden, which was the prince kissing the female soldier, then there was some issue. The king had a sense that Prince Richard was not completely in agreement with the idea of marrying his daughter. If the prince was interested in another woman, then that would add to the problem.

"Are you sure that Richard initiated the kiss?" The king asked carefully, making sure he had all the facts before action was taken.

"Yes, I am sure." Meredith scowled. "They were dancing and the solider lost balance for some reason. Prince Richard led her to the bench and the talked for a few moments. Then, he kissed her." A renewed anger seemed to surge through his daughter at the memory.

"That woman is a threat and a distraction," the queen stated simply. "She must be rid of immediately." The king nodded in agreement.

Meredith sighed and turned to her father. "I respect your wishes, Father. However, I do not understand why I must marry Richard. We are more powerful than the Rodgers family, and I do not see what we have to gain from a union with them."

The king shook his head. "At the moment, we are more powerful than them. However, once they are out of debt, the Rodgers will be just as equally powerful. Combining our families would make us the most powerful people throughout several kingdoms."

Amelia assessed her husband quickly and said, "There are other reasons are there not?" The king chuckled and smiled. His wife knew him so well.

"Yes," he said. "King Alexander has relations with people I would like to associate with, powerful people. Unfortunately, due to our  _reputation,_ I have been unable to correspond with them. I am hoping that joining with the Rodgers family will give me the capability to do this."

Meredith nodded in understanding. "Do you think that your plan will work?"

"If you marry Richard that would be considered a sign of the Rodgers' approval of us. I believe that their relations will believe they are able to associate with us without a problem."

The queen smiled. "Also, the king would probably want to restore the royal bloodline."

The king nodded. "Ah, yes. I had actually forgotten about that. Thank you for reminding me, Amelia. Since the prince is only half royal, they would need to strengthen the bloodline by marrying another royal."

A confused expression formed on Meredith's face as she asked,

"Why does Prince Richard only have some royal blood?"

The king waved a dismissive hand. "Apparently the queen was a commoner before she married Alexander. It seems that commoners appeal the Rodger men." He chuckled bitterly.

"So," the queen chimed. "What should we do with this female solider?"

The king leaned back in his chair, thinking. He knew they had to get rid of, Katherine he believed her name was, without looking suspicious. The king thought for a few moments, before smiling.

"There is a way we can get the solider out of the way," he started. The two women leaned in closer, listening with interest. "However, it will take good timing and stealth. Also, we will not be the ones to do it." The king continued to explain his plan carefully, hoping that it would work.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she walked around the perimeter of the castle. She had been assigned to patrol the castle grounds and to signal to the gatekeeper if anyone wished to enter. It was becoming late in the afternoon, and Katherine was growing tired. The troop had been woken up early for drills, despite it being the day after the ball. The soldiers had again been given only a little food for breakfast. Katherine was grateful for the cake the prince had given her, since it held her over for the night.

The soldiers who were usually bitter towards her seemed to change their attitude. Maybe it was because they were all in the same situation. Or maybe it was because of what happened in the dining room. Whatever it was relieved Katherine. Instead of receiving glares from men in her troop, she instead had nods of greeting and slight smiles from them. Katherine smiled to herself. Maybe she had won their respect finally.

While she was walking around to the courtyard, Katherine heard a rustling noise nearby. She immediately stooped in her tracks, glancing around. Seeing nothing, she continued to walk, until she heard the faint sound of footsteps in front of her. Looking around, the brunette spotted a figure draped in a blue cloak, trying to climb over the portion of the wall that was near a hedge. Not wanting to alert the intruder to her presence, Katherine quickly, but quietly walked towards the figure and tackled it to the ground. The person let out a grunt as she pinned them to the ground.

"Who are you?" she demanded, the hood still covering the person's face. The cloaked figure let out a chuckle, one that Katherine recognized immediately.

"Your Highness?" she questioned, pulling back the hood to reveal the prince's smiling face.

"Hello, Katherine," he said, chuckling.

Since the night before, Katherine had avoided being in the same place the prince was. The kiss played through her mind several times throughout the day, and she always smiled when it happened. She remembered how soft the prince's lips were and how gentle he had been as his lips touched hers. Also, she recalled feeling some strong emotion as she kissed him back. She would then try to clear her head of the thought, since she knew that it could never happen again. Now, here she was, on top of him.

Trying to switch her train of thought, Katherine immediately removed herself from the prince's body, brushing the dirt off her uniform.

"Good afternoon," she greeted. "If I may ask, what were you doing climbing the wall?"

The prince chuckled. "I was trying to sneak into the village to see what is going on," he said, keeping his voice low. "I also wanted to deliver this, it's for my father." He waved around a piece of paper. "It's about providing protection in the village where Phillip and Agnes live." Katherine nodded in understanding. She was glad that the prince was trying to help the villagers stay safe.

"You will not make it before nightfall without a horse," she pointed out. "Furthermore, someone should accompany you. You saw how angry the villagers were, what if you were hurt?' Her tone conveyed genuine concern.

"I do not wish for you to get into trouble," he stated. Katherine shook her head. If she went, one the Ameras might go after her, but she knew her duty to protect the prince came first.

"I will go with you," she said in a tone that ended the discussion. "We can take Aristotle." The prince nodded in agreement.

Once they reached the stables, Katherine went to Aristotle's stall and let him out. The horse gently nudged her shoulder with his snout.

"I missed you, too." She chuckled as she placed a saddled him. Once the horse was set, Katherine and Richard mounted the animal, with Katherine controlling the reins. Richard put his hands on her hip to keep himself balanced. Katherine had to control herself; the feeling of the prince's strong hands on her gave her a strange, but pleasant feeling. Clearing her mind of impure thoughts, Katherine gently kicked Aristotle, and the duo was off.

About an hour later, Katherine and Rick arrived in the village. Unlike when they had first arrived, the village was quiet, eerily quiet. The amount of the soldiers seemed to have increased as well, patrolling back and forth Rick could see some people looking out from shop windows, but they remained inside.

"The soldiers must be suppressing them," Richard murmured in Katherine's ear. She stiffened, but nodded. "Let us go into one of the shop and find out what is going on."

Katherine guided Aristotle to the general store and the two dismounted. When they entered the shop, the only person there was a blonde haired man at the counter.

"May I help you?" he asked, not looking up from the object he was working on. When he did look up, he scowled.

"I am Prince Richard," the prince said.

"I know who you are," the man spat, coming around the counter walking towards them. "You are here to visit the Ameras. Before you ask, Let me save you the trouble, we have no money." The man was getting close at an alarming rate and Katherine stepped forward, preparing herself to attack. Richard held up his hand, stopping her.

"We are not here for money." Richard's tone was calm. He did not fear the man in front of him, but he was concerned. "We are just to find out why the people here are so angry. What is your name?"

"Matthew," the man answered. "We villagers have many reasons to be angry."

The prince frowned. How bad was it is for the villagers?

"Well, perhaps you can name same of them." The prince gestured toward two wooden chairs in the room. Matthew looked at him, confused.

"You really want to know?"

Richard nodded, hiding his dismay. The people needed to be heard, not ignored. He hoped he could change that, without having to marry the princess. The prince gestured towards two wooden chairs near the counter and the two men sat down.

"Where do I begin?" Matthew started.

"How about with the main thing that is plaguing the villagers?" Richard suggested.

"Well, that is easy. We have little to no money. Any money the villagers earn from selling from their shops or crops from their land are given directly to the soldiers to be given to the king. We barely have any money to support ourselves. We usually have to hide money away to support ourselves."

Richard scowled and shook his head disapprovingly. "What else?"

"The amount of soldiers patrolling the town are concerning. They often attack villagers to obtain extra money for themselves."

"What happens if the villagers refuse?" Katherine could not help but ask. Richard gave her a smile before turning his attention back to Matthew.

"The person is beaten violently and the soldiers take whatever valuable item the person has on them," Matthew answered simply.

"What is the penalty if the villagers do not pay the money that I meant for the king?" Rick asked, curious.

"They will let it pass," Matthew said. "But with a cost." He diverted his eyes from the prince and his eyes flickered to Katherine.

"Whatever it is, you do not need to feel shame," Richard assured him gently.

"One time, I could not pay, and Aria, my wife, was in the shop with me. The soldiers said that either I allowed them to assault Aria or they would destroy my shop." Richard heard Katherine curse under her breath and he could feel his own throat tightening. Matthew swallowed before continuing.

"Aria offered herself up freely. I tried to change her mind, but she told me that it was better her than the shop. She forbade me to touch her for days after that." Richard could see the man's eyes turning wet before he blinked, clearing the tears away.

"That is despicable. Besides the other day, has anyone spoken out?"

Matthew shook his head. "We have tried, but the soldiers have suppressed us each time. We have given up any hope to be heard. The king simply does not care."

Richard sighed. "Thank you for telling me these things, Matthew. I will do my best to improve living conditions here." The prince rose from his chair and so did Matthew. "I bid you farewell until next time."

Matthew bowed and gave the prince a small smile. "Thank you, Your Highness. You have earned my respect: let us hope you can keep it."

Richard chuckled, handing Matthew the parchment to be sent out. He exited the shop to join Katherine.

"Do you think you can help these people?" Katherine questioned him. Richard looked at her and did not see any traces of doubt in her eyes, only concern.

"I hope so," he mumbled. "Let us see the rest of the town." The walked in comfortable silence together; the only sound being Aristotle's hooves hitting the ground. They traveled until they reached the decrepit part of town. The two slowed their pace and carefully looked around.

"This area appears as if it has not been touched in years," Katherine murmured.

Richard nodded. "I want to see what the people around here have to say."

As they continued to walk, Richard felt Katherine gently nudge him and tipped her head to something. What he saw broke his heart. A girl, no older than seven, stared at them with wide eyes. There were smudges of dirt on face and she wore tattered clothing. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness and fear as they looked at the duo. Katherine and Richard carefully approached the girl and kneeled down to her level.

"Do not worry," Katherine said in a soothing tone, "we will not hurt you."

Richard nodded and the girl relaxed a little. Richard saw Katherine reached into her pocket and took out what appeared to be a carrot.

"This is supposed to be for my horse." The brunette pointed toward Aristotle. "However, I am sure he would not mind sharing. Especially with such an adorable girl as you." This earned a giggle from the girl who took the carrot. Richard smiled at the scene, his heart filling with warmth as he watched Katherine interact with the girl.

"Do you have a mother?" Richard asked. The girl nodded in response, pointing towards the abandoned house next to her. "Okay, we are just going to talk to her for a little, is that oaky with you?" The girl nodded. The two then entered the house, gently knocking on the splintered doorframe.

"You can come in," the woman responded with a smile on her face.

Katherine and Richard entered the small house, which was partially boarded up.

"Unfortunately, I cannot offer you anything," the woman said and she chuckled lightly. "Forgive me, I did not introduce myself. My name is Eleanor. I see you have met my daughter Mary."

"She is a lovely child,' Katherine said.

Eleanor sighed. "I am afraid she does not talk much, but she has quite the personality. Now, what brings you here? I can tell from the way you are dressed that you certainly are not from these parts."

"I am Prince Richard and this is Katherine." Richard gestured toward his companion. "We have been exploring the two and listening to the villagers' concerns. Would you mind telling us how you came to be here?" Richard and then frowned as realized what it sounded like. "I am sorry. I do not mean to be insulting."

Eleanor waved a dismissive hand. "It is fine, and yes I will tell you. I will warn you, the story does not have a happy ending." Richard nodded and gestured for the woman to start. She sighed, before speaking.

"I was married once, to a wonderful man named Jonathan. We had known each other all our lives and knew we were destined to be together." She let out a small chuckle at this. "We fell in love and it was no surprise when I became betrothed to him. Our families were not wealthy by any means, but we managed. We had small wedding, containing of our closest family and friends.'" She smiled at the memory before continuing.

"During this time, the old king still had a say in ruling the kingdom, so the village flourished. However, about a year after Jonathan and I married, the old king died and his son Edward took his place. Unfortunately, things changed from then on. Soldiers started appearing in the village and soon there was a soldier at almost every door. The taxes were raised and people found themselves having to give all their money to the king." Eleanor shook head in dismay. "Jonathan and I were struggling to make ends meet. Meanwhile, about four years after our marriage, I became with child. We were so scared we would be unable to provide for the baby, but we were determined to try."

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"Little Mary was born in the spring. She was so precious and despite our struggles, we were still a happy family, as happy as we could be." Mary sighed, seeming to prepare herself for the next part. "A year after Mary was born, Jonathan fell ill. He was severely sick and could barely do anything." Eleanor's voice weakened. "He died two months later. Since then, it has just been Mary and I. Unfortunately, we were unable to make ends meet, so we left our home and came here. The soldiers do not bother the people here, so we can live safely."

"What about food?" Richard asked.

"We steal crops from a nearby farm. It is wrong, but we must do it to survive. I have a feeling that the farmer knows we do it, but we only steal a small amount, so it does not really affect him."

Richard nodded in understanding. "Thank you for telling us this story, and we give you our condolences for your loss."

"Thank you," Eleanor said softly.

"We must be going," Katherine said, standing up. "It will be night soon and people will begin to wonder where you are." Richard nodded and bowed to Eleanor. "Thank you again."

Eleanor curtsied. "You are welcome. I hope to see you both again, Your Highness."

The two exited the house, waving farewell to Mary on their way out.

"Thank you for coming with me, Katherine." Richard gave her a smile.

Katherine shrugged and smiled. "It was my pleasure, Your Highness."

As they mounted the horse, Richard looked around one last time.

"I will help these people," he said with resolve. "I will find a way."

Katherine nodded. "And I will be there to support you if needed."

Richard gave her a grateful smile and a gently squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

Instead of responding, Katherine gently tugged Aristotle's reins, starting their journey back to the castle.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16

Katherine quietly snuck into the soldiers' area when she and the prince returned from their journey. They had arrived later than Katherine expected. and almost everyone was heading to bed. Most of the soldiers' shifts were over and were heading to bed, so Katherine tried to be as quiet as possible. When she entered the room she and Javier were staying in, she quietly opened and closed the door, so as not to disturb her possibly sleeping comrade.

"So, where have you been?" Javier asked from behind her. Katherine almost jumped at the voice, not expecting anyone to be up.

"I was in town, with the prince," Katherine explained as she began to prepare herself for bed.

"Why?" Javier prodded, curious.

"He wanted to see what concerns the town's people had, since they were so angry when we first came here."

"I see," Javier hummed. "Did you learn anything?"

Katherine nodded, a frown forming on her face.

"It was awful," she started. "The villagers are treated so poorly and are constantly harassed. They have no money and the soldiers are cruel to them." Katherine suppressed as shudder as she recalled Matthew's story. "They need help."

"Does the prince want to help them?"

"Yes, he does," Katherine answered with a small smile. "But I am unsure if he can do, due to the king. I think Prince Richard wants to help them without having to marry the princess. I do not know how well that would work though." Katherine sighed. The prince was going to put himself in quite a conundrum trying to help the people without having to associate with the Ameras.

Javier shook his head in disdain. "It's times like these that I am thankful that I work for good people and live in a peaceful kingdom." Katherine nodded in agreement. Javier then gave Katherine a teasing look. "So, why you were the one to go with the prince?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I caught him trying to climb the wall that borders the castle. I thought he was an intruder." She shook her head and smiled, still slightly amused by Richard's, wait, the prince's antics. "I convinced him that he needs someone to go with him for protection."

Javier chuckled. "Ah, yes. The prince is a very good climber. He would climb tress as a child and try to climb a small portion of the castle walls in order to sneak into the village. I may or may not have taken part in those antics." He winked and Katherine shook her head in amusement.

As she cleaned up some of her things, Katherine realized something was missing. Frowning, the brunette kneeled on the floor and began to look under the beds.

"Did you lose something?" her comrade asked.

"I cannot seem to find my necklace," Katherine responded, her search becoming more frantic. She continued to look on the floor, brushing her hair out of her face. "I left it here when I went to train this morning so I would not lose it. Unfortunately, I cannot seem to find it now."

Javier shrugged. "Maybe you misplaced it. Is it valuable?"

"A little. It has sentimental value," the brunette explained. "My mother gave me the necklace before I left home. It's the last connection I have to my family." Katherine's tone had grown soft and melancholy as she explained her situation to Javier.

"Well, I do not see it anywhere." Javier looked through the small nightstand in between the beds. "Perhaps you should look for it tomorrow when you are more awake and alert."

Katherine nodded. "You are right. I am tired and do not really have the energy to look all over the castle tonight. I will definitely start looking for it tomorrow though."

"Good night then," Javier said as he climbed into bed.

"Good night, Javier." Katherine pulled the thin blanket over herself and blew out the candle on the nightstand. "Sleep well."

"Doubtful," Javier grumbled in the darkness. "I cannot wait to return to my own bed. This one is hurting my back."

Katherine sighed. "My back has been hurting as well." The pain had been small, but it was enough to be an annoyance to her when she walked around. Katherine tried to not take much notice of it though. "Hopefully, we will return home soon."

"Hopefully," Javier mumbled as his sheet rustled, signaling that he had turned his back to her. Katherine sighed, before closing her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

The sound of fists pounding on doors woke Katherine up the next morning. Her eyes sprang open as a fist banged against the door to her and Javier's room.

"Get up and out of the room, it will be searched," the voice on the other side of the door barked. Katherine and Javier both rose out of bed and stood out in the narrow hallway of the quarters. The other soldiers were standing there as well, all wearing nervous expressions.

"What is going on?" Katherine asked one of the other soldiers.

"Our rooms are being searched. Apparently, something of the queen's is missing," he explained quickly as other soldiers began to enter and search each room.

Katherine and Javier exchanged a worried look. It was clear that the servants and soldiers were being accused of stealing. What would happen to the person who was caught?

As two soldiers searched the rooms, Katherine could see the king and queen following right behind them. The king's expression was one of anger while the queen's was one of distress.

When the soldiers reached the duo's room, the prince chose that moment to to enter the area. His half-asleep expression made it clear that he had just woken from his slumber.

"What is all the noise for?" he asked, glancing around. "I was woken up the sounds of yelling and banging."

"Someone has stolen a set the queen's jewelry," the king said, clenching his fists.

"Are you sure she did not misplace them?" the prince asked. Katherine almost cringed at the prince's question.

The queen glared. "A set of jewelry is something that is not exactly easy to misplace."

"Yes, of course. However, I highly doubt my soldiers had anything to do with it."  
Richard sighed and Katherine could tell he was frustrated.

However, a moment later, one of the guards called out to the king, who immediately entered, along with the queen. When the queen entered, she gasped.

"Those are mine!" she exclaimed. Katherine peered into the room to see what the queen was looking at and felt her face pale at the sight.

"Whose bed is this?" the king demanded angrily, casting a look between the two soldiers.

Katherine felt her train of thought come to a halt, feeling herself at a loss for words.

"It is mine, Your Majesty, but I," Katherine managed to spit out before the king held up his hand.

"Silence," he hissed, glaring at her. Katherine felt her heart pulsate quickly the king continued to glare at her.

"Sir, I do not believe that Katherine would steal anything," the prince said quickly.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty," said one of the two soldiers who had been searching said. "But this was found near the queen's dresser when you called us in." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar looking amulet. Katherine swallowed and felt her knees loose feeling as she tried to keep herself upright.

"I'm assuming this is yours?" the king raised an eyebrow at Katherine. The brunette could only nod in response.

"Your Majesty, listen to me," the prince begged. "Katherine is not someone who would steal, she is loyal."

"She may be loyal," the king sneered. "But I believe that she has a debt to pay off, does she not?"

Katherine frowned. How had the king heard about that?

"Well, yes, but," the prince stuttered, but the king held up his hand.

"When a person is in desperate need of money, they will find any way to get it. the evidence all points to Katherine. However," the king took a step toward the female solider. "If she can prove her whereabouts and explain how her amulet got near my wife's dresser, I will move my questioning elsewhere." The king paced back and forth before starting.

"Now," he said. "The set of jewelry here was last seen by the queen right before the ball. She said she kept it in her jewelry box. This means that it could have been stolen some time during or after the party. Now, seeing as Katherine was to patrol the outside grounds yesterday, chance are she did not have time to steal them then." The king looked at Katherine with disdain before continuing. "This means that she had to steal the jewels some time during the party, since the queen and I retired to our chambers once all the guests left. So, Katherine, now comes the truth. Were you, at any point during the ball, alone?"

Katherine nodded. "Once, after the incident in the dining room. I went out into the garden to clear my head." She kept her voice strong and convincing.

"Was there anyone else with you who could support your whereabouts?" the queen questioned with a sneer. In her peripheral vision, Katherine could see the prince begin to open his mouth.

"No," Katherine lied quickly. She saw the prince's eyes widen at her statement, but she did not regret her decision. The fact that she and the prince had been unchaperoned would not bode well.

"I see." The king stroked his beard. "Therefore, I have no choice but to have you thrown in the dungeons. Guards, seize her!"

The two guards descended on Katherine and grabbed both of her arms, holding them behind her back. Katherine kept a calm expression on her face and did not fight them.

"The penalty for theft here is imprisonment along with whipping," the king explained as he picked up the pieces of jewelry. "You will receive one lash for each missing piece, plus five more."

Katherine heard both Javier and the prince swear under their breaths.

"So, let us see" The king began to count the pieces. "Two earrings, one necklace, and two rings. That makes five pieces in total. Therefore, you will receive a total of ten lashings." Katherine could have sworn that the king was trying to hold back a smirk.

"Wait, Your Majesty, she is my soldier," the prince chimed in quickly. "Therefore, I believe that I should decide her punishment." Katherine looked at Prince Richard and saw the desperation on his face.

King Edward scoffed. "You are in my castle, therefore my rules will be carried out." He turned to the guards and addressed them. "Whip her and then throw her into one of cells in the dungeon." The guards nodded and as they began to leave, the king leaned over and whispered something into the guard's ear on Katherine's left. Katherine tensed as she heard 'do whatever you want' come from the king's lips.

As Katherine was taken out of the room, she heard the prince promise that he would fix this as soon as possible. Her fellow soldiers were standing by the door, looks of sadness and surprise worn on theirs face. Unfortunately, no one tried to stop the soldiers from leading her away. Katherine did not blame them though. No one else needed to be thrown in the dungeon.

As she descended the stairs that led to the dungeon, Katherine swallowed and then braced herself for what was to come.

* * *

The prince paced back and forth in his chambers as Javier sat in one of chairs. The prince felt like he was going to be sick.

"Ten lashes is insane," the prince muttered. "This is all my fault, Javier."

His long time friend frowned and shook his head. "No it is not."

"No, you do not understand. It is my fault."

Javier gave him a confused look until the prince explained what had happened in the garden.

"She lied for you?" Javier exclaimed. "Amazing."

"I know," Richard sighed. He really did not deserve Katherine's loyalty.

"We both know she was set up. The question now is: What do we do?"

"Simple, we find a way to get her out of the dungeon and leave here as soon as possible. I cannot take this place anymore, and it has only been a few days."

"What about the villagers?" Javier questioned.

Richard sighed. He hated leaving them, but he knew he could do nothing if they remained in the castle. "I will take that up with my father when I return home. For now, let us focus on a way of helping Katherine."

Javier nodded and then Richard spoke again.

"Also, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Your Highness," the solider answered.

Richard looked down at his hands. "If you can, could you possibly find a way to get into the dungeon and check on Katherine tonight? I have a feeling that I am the last person she wishes to see."

Javier nodded. "Of course. I wish to see her as well. She is my comrade after all."

"Thank you," Richard sighed. He just hoped Javier's report would not be too awful.

The two then spent the rest of the time trying to figure out ways to help the female soldier who was currently in captivity.

* * *

Katherine hissed as her back rubbed against the wet, stone walls of the dungeon. Her hands were chained separate from each other above her head. She pulled at the chains in order to lift herself up, and cringed as she felt the burn of her wounds.

When Katherine had been escorted down into the dungeon, the guards had led her to a room. There, they stripped off her shirt and wrappings, revealing her bare chest. Her hands were then chained above her head. As one of the guards prepared the whip, the other had begun to fondle her breasts and her taunt her. Then, the lashings came.

Katherine's father would occasionally take the strap to her as a child for her behavior, but nothing like what she had just received. The lashings were ten times worse, and they burned her back. Katherine could still feel blood dripping down her back as she rubbed up against the wall.

The guards had taunted her as she was whipped, saying profanities to her, such as calling her a whore in men's clothing. The one guard had continued to fondle her throughout the session, switching from her breasts to lower parts of her body. They would hoping she would break down. However, Katherine never did. She clenched her teeth to prevent screams from escaping each time she felt the whip on her back. When they fondled her, she just remained still and stone-faced.

Once the guards put her in the cell and walked away, however, Katherine could feel herself slowly breaking down. She even felt a few tears escape her eyes. the brunette blinked them back quickly, though. She refused to let them see her weak.

As Katherine was lost in her thoughts, she heard footsteps approaching the cell. She slowly turned her head as much as she could and was surprised to see Javier approaching her cell.

She smiled a little, glad to see a familiar face.

"Katherine," he said, and gripped the bars, kneeling and peering into her cell. "How are you keeping up?"

Katherine shrugged as best as she could, wincing. "I am okay."

Javier frowned and glanced around the cell. When his eyes landed on her back, he expression turned furious.

"You are bleeding," he hissed, seeing the dark red spots stain the cell floor.

"I am aware of that," Katherine shot back.

"Right, sorry," he grumbled. "I am just worried. We all are," he stressed.

Katherine sighed, understanding Javier's meaning.

"How is he?" she asked, frowning.

"Beside himself with guilt. He told me what happened in the garden. He wanted to see you himself, but he did think you would want to see him."

Katherine frowned and shook her head. She knew she should probably be angry at the prince, but she could not find it in herself to be so. Some feeling inside of her was preventing her from being angry.

"I am not angry with him, at all. Please tell him that when you see him, he does not need to feel guilty."

"That is a little hard to do when you are here being beaten and chained to a wall." Javier scowled. "Did they do anything else?" Hope shone in his eyes. However, when Katherine bit her lip, he closed his eyes and swore. "Did they-"

Katherine shook her head. "No, they did not go that far, but what they did was just as horrible."

"We will get you out of here, somehow," her comrade promised. He then stood up and looked around. "I need to go back upstairs."

"Do not miss me too much," Katherine teased despite her pain.

Javier chuckled and then shook his head. "It would be hard not to miss you." Katherine gave him a small smile in return.

As Javier turned to leave and began to walk away, Katherine called out to him. Her comrade turned around to face her.

"Thank you. And tell him that he should not worry too much about me."

"I will do that, but I do not think he will listen."

Javier gave Katherine a sad smile before turning around again and leaving.

Katherine sighed, rested her head against the wall, and closed her eyes to try to sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep never came.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Katherine blinked her eyes and rolled her head around, cringing slightly at the stiffness of her neck. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past few hours. With the exception of one or two times she had relieve herself, Katherine had been chained to the wall the whole time she was in the dungeon. The few times she was free, a guard had watched her as Katherine relieved herself in an old bucket. It was a humiliating.

Every hour or so, the guards would switch places and a new guard would watch over the brunette. Some of them taunted her, while others just stood quietly, ignoring her. The moonlight streaming from the small window told Katherine it was nighttime. How late, she was not sure.

Katherine licked her lips, trying to wet them. She mouth was dry and she felt parched, but she did not even dare ask if she could have anything to drink. Her stomach had also started to growl, but that had been a regular occurrence for the past few days.

No one had come to visit since Javier had come earlier that day. If she was honest with herself, Katherine was glad. She did not want any of her fellow soldiers and the prince especially to see her in such a vulnerable state. Katherine then sighed as the prince came in to her mind. He felt guilty when he should not. She had lied to the king and took full responsibility for it. She knew the prince had tried to speak up, but could not since he was in a tough position. Katherine had only done her duty. Katherine began to wonder when or if she would ever be free.

The sound of footsteps approaching her cell redirected Katherine's thoughts. The brunette turned her head to see the king approaching, the torch light allowed her to see the smirk on his face. Katherine kept her head turned towards him, staring him down. The king let out a low chuckle.

"You are a defiant little thing," he said, holding onto the bars of her cell. Katherine said nothing. "That is no way to greet your king."

"You are not my king," Katherine hissed. "My king is much kinder than you. He would have the decency to listen before throwing someone in the dungeons."

King Edward shook his head. "Your king is soft. However, he seems to know many powerful people."

Katherine shrugged her shoulders as much as she could. "He knows how to keep good relations."

"Yes," the king murmured, seeming lost in thought. Katherine interrupted him a few moments later.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you have me thrown in here?"

"You stole from my wife," the king answered smoothly. Katherine rolled her eyes and almost snorted in disbelief.

"We both know that is not true. Why did really throw me in here?"

A bitter chuckle escaped the king's lips. "You are straight to the point, aren't you? Fine I'll tell you. Incentive."

Katherine looked at him, confused. "Incentive?"

"Yes, you know, influence, give someone motivation."

"I know what incentive means," Katherine spat. "I mean what would you use me for?"

"To get Richard to marry my daughter." Katherine gave him a surprised look. "Do not look at me like that. A little spy told me what happened in the garden." Katherine bit her lip. "Yes, I know that Richard seems to fancy you. I figured that if I kept you locked down here and promised Richard that I would release you if he married Meredith, he would do it."

"How did you find out about my situation?"

"Some of your comrades should learn to how to keep secrets." The king smirked.

"Why not just send me away?" Katherine asked, curious.

"I thought about that briefly. I even considered selling you off." Katherine clenched her fists at his statement. "However, the prince would probably try to find you, ruining my plan. So, I decided to keep you here instead, give him a little more reason to say yes to my daughter."

"What will happen if he does?"

"It all depends on my mood really. I might just keep you down here. However, it more likely that you could just…disappear one night." The king chuckled. "We will see how to goes. Until then, I hope you are comfortable. I am sure my guards will make you feel at home."

Katherine rolled her eyes, trying to hide her fear. She could have sworn the guard near her cell chuckled.

"Now, I must leave you. Perhaps I will visit you later." The king turned on his heel and walked away from Katherine's cell.

Once the king left, Katherine tried to adjust her position against the wall and winced. The pain of her wounds was getting worse and Katherine had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Her wrists were sweaty from the chains and Katherine could feel she was weak due to the lack of food. She hoped that she would at least be fed something, even if it was small amount of food.

The brunette sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Richard let out a string of curses as Javier described to the prince what he had seen in the dungeon. The prince had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat when Javier arrived at Katherine's assault.

"This all my fault," he muttered to his friend. Richard put his head in his hands.

"She does no lay blame on you, Your Highness," Javier said quietly.

Richard shook his head. "She is being too kind. Nevertheless, I know what I, or rather we, must do now." Javier raised his eyebrow in question. "We are leaving the castle tonight, once everyone else has gone to bed. We are breaking Katherine out of that dungeon."

"Not that I object, but what about the king?" Javier questioned.

"I will leave him a very thorough letter explaining why we are not here in the morning," Richard hissed, narrowing his eyes. "I no longer give a damn about his opinion or what he wants. I will settle issues with my father when we return home. Right now, we need to focus on freeing Katherine." The prince was already forming plans on how to break the brunette out of her cell in his head.

Javier nodded, a small smile twitching at his lips.

"Tell your fellow soldiers to pack up their belongings and meet me in the training field after supper. Also, make sure they are discreet about it."

"Yes, of course, Your Highness. However, it might be better to meet at the edge of the forest so as not to be seen."

Richard thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, we will do that instead. Tell the soldiers to meet me at the edge of the forest after supper. Until then, go about your business as usual, and make sure no one is suspicious."

Javier nodded and bowed. As he began to leave the room, a ringing sound emanated through the castle. Richard sighed and rose from his bed.

"That is the dinner bell, so I must go." The prince grimaced.

"Good luck," Javier chuckled, patting the prince on the shoulders.

"I will need it," Richard grumbled as he heading down to the dining room.

Dinner was awkward affair, at least for Richard. When he arrived in the dining room, the food had already been served and the Ameras were eating. He sat down and tried to make polite conversation as much as he could, since the Ameras acted like nothing was wrong. However, anger was boiling inside of the prince as the royals casually talked and made flippant remarks about some the servants.

"It is such a shame when the people you trust the most with your life fail you, especially a servant. Isn't that right, Richard?" the king asked, a smile twitching on his lips.

"I would not know. It has never happened to me or my family." Richard narrowed his eyes.

The king shook his head, but did not say anything. The topic dropped from the conversation for the rest of dinner. Once he was finished, Richard excused himself and went to his chambers. He immediately went to the desk, pulled out a quill and paper, and began to write a lengthy letter to the king. After he was satisfied, the prince folded up the letter and walked out into the hall. He spotted Mathias and approached him.

"Mathias," he addressed the servant.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Mathias inquired.

The prince held out his letter to Mathias. "Would you please see that the king receives this?"

Understanding flashed in the servant's eyes as he accepted the letter. "Have a safe journey, Your Highness."

Richard nodded. "Thank you." As he turned to leave, Mathias called out to him. "Yes?" The prince quirked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"The king and queen will retire to their chambers early tonight," Mathias said in a low tone. "Also, within the next hour or so, the guards who control the bridge will switch."

The prince gave the man a grateful smile. "Thank you, Mathias."

The servant bowed before proceeding down the hallway.

The prince snuck to the outside of the castle and to the edge of the forest that surrounded the grounds. The soldiers were waiting for him, quietly standing around. They bowed to him in greeting and he nodded his head.

"I suppose you all know why you are here," he said in low tone, so no one outside their circle could hear them. "We are leaving tonight, so I hope you have all packed your things. We are also helping Katherine escape." There were a few murmurs amongst the soldiers.

"What do you need us to do, Your Highness?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I need two of you to gather the horses. Do it as quietly as you can. Any volunteers?" Two soldiers stepped forward. "Good. I also need two other to open the bridge when we leave." Another two soldiers step forward. "Finally, I need someone to keep watch as Javier and I go into the dungeon to free Katherine." A final soldier stepped forward. "Good. Once everyone is in bed, which will be shortly, we will begin our escape. Now go and prepare yourselves." The soldiers disbanded, leaving Javier and Richard alone.

"Do you think your plan will work?" Javier asked.

"I hope so," Richard mumbled. "Did you notice any keys when you were in the dungeon?"

Javier nodded. "There were only a few keys, so it should not be too hard to find the right one. I am assuming there is one key for the cells and another for the shackles."

Richard nodded. "We will have to move quickly, and make sure no one alerts to other guards to our presence. Also, Javier?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Richard's tone turned cold, with an undertone of anger.

"If we meet the guards that harmed Katherine, they are mine."

* * *

Katherine closed her eyes, trying to tune out the guard who was taunting her. He also happened to be the one who assaulted her earlier.

"You are a woman, nothing more," the guard taunted. "And you will be shown that you are a woman and only serve to pleasure and serve a man." A malicious grin formed on his face.

Katherine clenched her hands as she felt her stomach turn.

"You are strong now, but you will be broken soon enough." The guard let out a low chuckle and became silent.

Katherine sighed, moving her arms to lessen the stiffness in them. The rattling of the chains served as a reminder of where she was, not she needed it.

The cell would have been fairly dark, except a torch was lit outside of her cell next to the bars. Katherine was sure a few hours more had passed and that supper was over. She had not been fed anything and the growling in her stomach was growing louder every moment.

Most of the guards had retired for the night, leaving a select few to watch over the prisoners. Katherine was unsure of how many others shared the same predicament as her, but she could hear some light snoring from the cell that was the closest to hers. Katherine could feel herself becoming weary and began to close her eyes, knowing there was nothing else she could really do. As the brunette began to nod off, she heard cautious footsteps near her cell. She glanced up at the guard to see if he had moved. He had not. Looking from out of her peripheral vision, she could make out two shadows that emanated from one of side alcoves. She continued to look until one of the figures carefully stepped out the small space. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

The prince smiled and put a finger to his lips. Javier then came out of the alcove. Katherine glanced nervously at the guard, and saw that his head was down. She almost chuckled when she realized that he had dozed off.

She saw Richard and Javier quickly approach the cell, and she could just make out the set of keys in Richard's hand and a sword in the other. Richard immediately unlocked her cell, trying to be as quiet as he could. He approached her and gave her a sad smile. He wore a guilty expression on his face.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, cupping her cheek with his hand. He gently ran a thumb across her cheek.

"It is not your fault," she murmured as he freed her from the chains. She rubbed her raw, perspiring wrists. The chains clanked against the stone wall, waking up the guard.

"Hey," he yelled. "What do you think you are doing?"

Javier acted quickly, pinning the guard to the wall.

"You are one of the guards who assaulted her," Javier hissed. Richard looked at Katherine, who diverted her eyes in shame. While her eyes were still on the ground, Katherine heard a loud thwack. She looked up to see the guard slumping against the wall and Richard's fist in the air. The prince punched the guard again, forcing the man to the ground. Richard then kicked the man several times in the ribs.

"You are disgusting," Richard sneered at the man, continuing to kick him. "You are a disgraceful human being." Katherine could only watch in shock as the prince continued to assault the man. However, when the prince began to raise his sword, preparing to strike, Katherine stopped him.

"Do not do it," she begged him. "You are not better than him if you do."

Richard frowned, the anger in his eyes softening. "But he hurt you," the prince said. "He must pay for what he has done."

Katherine shook her head. "No, you cannot do it." Richard sighed, but put his sword away. He knelt down at her level and gently took her hand.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I believe so," she murmured. The prince helped her to her feet, and she cringed as she felt the burn of her wounds on her back. The prince looked at her in concern and she waved a dismissive hand. "I am fine, let us get out of here." The prince nodded in agreement. "But first, may I have your sword?"

The prince gave her a puzzled look, but handed her the sword. The brunette grasped it in her hand and slowly walked over to the guard. She pointed the sword at his chest, the tip barely touching his skin.

"I will not forget what you did to me," she hissed to the barely conscious guard. "Therefore, you will not forget me." Katherine took the sword and slowly let the blade graze a portion of the left side of the man's chest. She knew that he would not bleed out severely, but a scar would be left, reminding him of her. Katherine then turned to Javier and the prince. "Now we can go."

Richard gently wrapped an arm around her waist and placed one of her arms around his shoulders.

"To lessen the burden for you," he explained.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"We must move quickly. The guards I knocked out will not stay unconscious for long. They will probably find a way out the closet," Javier said, ushering Richard and Katherine towards the dungeon exit.

"You two were very quiet," Katherine murmured as they began to walk up the stairs.

"Javier is very stealthy. He has the ability to approach quietly and attack without the victim making a sound." Richard gave his friend an appreciative smile at the comment. The trio walked up the steps and into the hallway that lead to the dungeons. They tried to remain inconspicuous as they walked through the castle and into the main hall. Katherine was not surprised to see no one around, since probably most were in bed. Richard led her to the courtyard, where the other soldiers and their horses were waiting. Katherine searched for Aristotle, who she found tied to Thunder.

"You will ride with me," Richard said to her. Katherine gave him an exasperated look, but he shook his head. "It is just for my own peace of mind." Katherine sighed, but let him help her onto Thunder. She winced as the movement caused her wounds to act up. "You need to see a doctor." The prince eyed her blood-soaked shirt. "When we stop at the next village, we will go. I wish to at least make it out of this village by late tonight," the prince said as he joined her on the horse, positioning himself behind her. "Ready to go and leave this wretched place?"

"Yes." Katherine sighed in relief. She heard the prince chuckle softly. He then gave the signal tot eh troop and they set off.

Katherine leaned herself up against the prince and closed her eyes as the troop crossed the bridge.

The brunette did not bother to steal another glance at the wretched castle, where she hoped to never return.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Katherine was woken by being gentle shaken.

"Katherine, wake up," the prince murmured in her ear. "We're stopping. "

"Hmm?" Katherine murmured, slowly opening her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. When they finally did, Katherine could make out the outline of a camp ground. She recognized it as one of the sites the troop had stopped at along the way to the castle.

"We're resting," the prince explained. "We are far enough away from the castle that we will not risk getting caught." Katherine nodded in understanding before carefully dismounting Thunder. She turned her head to both sides to relieve the tension in her neck from leaning in an odd position.

After a few moments of deliberating, the troop agreed it was too late to setup camp, especially since they would have to get up in a few hours. Also, they agreed not a light a fire in order to remain inconspicuous.

The members of the troop settled themselves in the middle of the site, wrapping themselves in blankets to keep warm. Katherine lay on her side, careful not to roll on her back. She could feel her shirt sticking to her back, the blood slowly drying. As Katherine began to fall asleep, she heard someone lay down near her.

"Goodnight, Katherine," a familiar voice murmured.

"Goodnight, your Highness. Thank you, for everything." Her tone was sincere and she hoped it portrayed dhow thankful she was for his help.

"I am just glad you are safe and that we are away from that horrible place," he responded softly. "Now rest. We have had a long day and we must get up early."

"Yes, your Highness," she responded in a slightly sarcastic tone. The prince chuckled a little and Katherine closed her eyes and began to doze off into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

She could feel hands grabbing at her, roughly groping her. Katherine opened her eyes to see that she was in the dungeon, dangling from the ceiling. The guard in front of her was grinning viciously as his hands skimmed the sides of her bare skin. The brunette heard the loud crack of the whip and felt the tip of it come in contact with her skin a moment later. She set her teeth, trying with all of her will power not to scream.

"You are a whore," the guard in front of her said, his hands gliding down her thighs.

"Not just any whore, the prince's," the guard with the whip corrected, a malicious chuckle emanating his lips.

Katherine blinked her eyes, holding back tears. She felt another stab to her back by the whip.

"No man should want you. You are not normal and unfit to be a wife." The guard's hands began to move in between her legs. "You are worthless."

Katherine then felt another strike against on her back.

The brunette's eyes flew open and she felt herself hyperventilating. After realizing she was safe and calmed down, Katherine found herself laying on her back.

That must be why I was feeling pain in the nightmare, she thought to herself.

Katherine sat up and looked at her surroundings. The sun was almost up and Katherine could see its light peeking through the trees. As she observed the area, the brunette saw that the soldiers were still asleep. The prince was asleep next to her, soft snores coming from him. Katherine smiled and resisted the urge to run her fingers through his disheveled hair. Shaking her head, Katherine stood up and began to walk further into the campsite, remembering there was river nearby. Katherine did not bathe often, but after the dream she had just had, she desired one.

When she neared the river, she stripped off her clothes, wincing as her shirt stuck to her body due to the dried blood. She dipped her toe in the water and smiled at the lukewarm temperature. Katherine then fully immersed herself in the water and began to scrub.

As she bathed herself, Katherine tried to think of positive things. Her parents, her childhood, some of the time spent at the Rodgers' castle, Prince Richard. AS the prince came to her mind, Katherine smiled. The prince was so kind and gentle, always seeming to try to do the right thing. His touch calmed her and the way he looked at her made her blush a little. She knew it was wrong, especially after what had just happened. However, Katherine found herself having a hard time with keeping her feelings for the prince from growing.

Katherine's musings were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the river. Lowering herself, Katherine made sure the water came up to her neck to hide the rest of her body. A moment later, the prince emerged from the trees.

"There you are, Katherine," the prince said. "I was wondering where you went." Even though his tone sounded casual, Katherine could tell he had been worried.

"I just wished to bathe, Your Highness," Katherine responded.

"I see." A teasing grin formed on his face. "Very improper, Miss Beckett."

Katherine rolled her eyes and playfully splashed some water at him. "Oh hush you. Besides, I don't think anything I do would be considered proper." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have never been very fond of being proper." He winked.

"I realize that." Katherine rolled her eyes. "Now, could you please turn around?"

Richard looked at her confused. "Why?"

"I want to change back into my clothes." She raised an eyebrow.

A look of realization appeared on Richard's face. "Oh, yes, of course." He immediately turned around and Katherine slowly lifted herself out of the water. She looked over her body, noticing bruises forming on her chest area and thighs. She frowned, trying to shake the memories out of her head and dressed herself. She would wash her clothes later.

"Are you decent? Or do you need help with something?" His tone was teasing and Katherine could also hear a hint of huskiness.

"Yes, I am decent, your Highness." She rolled her eyes as she finished buttoning her shirt.

Richard turned around and smiled as his eyes roamed her body for moment. Katherine's cheeks warmed, but she did not say anything. Instead, she walked past the prince, but stopped when he did follow her.

"Are you coming, your Highness?" She gave him a teasing smile.

The prince blinked before grinning. "Of course."

After a quick breakfast of some wild berries and fruit that the rest of the troop had found, the caravan set out on the road again. The prince insisted for Katherine to continue to ride with him until she saw a doctor. Katherine did not protest, knowing it would be futile to do so.

The next few days went by smoothly. Since there was no other village near them until Agnes and Phillip's village, the troop stopped at their previous sites of resting that had been at on their way to the Amera castle. Despite her injuries, Katherine tried to help as much as she could. She helped set up the other soldiers' tents and acquired kindle for the fire at night. During those times, Katherine did not miss the fact that either Javier or Prince Richard kept an eye on her. The other soldiers did keep an eye on her as well and even offered to help her, but not as much as Javier and the prince. Javier had even helped her set up her tent. However, Katherine had a feeling that part of it was because she was moving slower than normal due to her body being sore.

One thing Katherine noticed during their journey was Richard setup his tent very close to hers. He seemed to want to watch over her, which Katherine found ironic since it was supposed to be the other way around. He would always wish her good night before retreating into his own tent and he would be the first to greet her in the morning. On the fourth day of their journey, the troop planned to reach the village by night, which they had discussed the night before.

Katherine exited her tent that morning and spotted the prince sitting near the fire.

"Good morning, your Highness," she greeted with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very much so." He grinned. "What about you?" he asked. Katherine could have sworn there was concern in his eyes.

"I slept perfectly fine," she lied. In truth, she had another nightmare that kept her tossing and turning and eventually woke her up during the night.

The prince gave her a smile, but it was strained. Did he know?

"I am glad," he said, standing up. "Now, I believe we are leaving soon, so you better gather your things." He gave her a wink before heading back into his own tent to prepare himself. Katherine shook her head, smiled, and began to gather her things.

A while later the troop set out again, eager to arrive in the village. The atmosphere had turned upbeat and vibrant. Katherine could hear the soldiers converse amongst themselves, an occasional chuckle coming from a member of the troop.

"Everyone seems so happy," she commented to the prince. They had been quiet for a good majority of the ride, with the exception of the occasional comment or two

"I am not surprised," the prince murmured. "All of the soldiers like going to this village. Also, I believe we are happy to be so far away from that horrible castle."

Katherine nodded in agreement. "I am certainly elated to be away that place." She said the last word in disgust. She felt one of the prince's hands gently squeeze hers.

"I am very sorry for everything you went through," he murmured to her.

Katherine shook her head. "It is behind us now." The prince let out a snort.

"I know you are lying," he said quietly. "You haven't been sleeping well the past few nights; you have been having nightmares, haven't you?"

Katherine sighed. "Yes."

"What are they about?" The prince's tone was concerned.

"Just the same thing," Katherine murmured. "I'm in the dungeon and the guards are…doing things. It is silly, since they could have done much worse." Katherine sighed. However, she felt the prince's grip on her hand tighten.

"It is not silly,' he almost growled. "What they did to you was horrid and inhumane. You have no reason to feel embarrassed by your nightmares." She heard the prince sigh. "I should have done more to stop them."

Katherine shook her head. "You did what you could; you were in a difficult position. It would not have been good for you to try to defend a servant so vehemently."

"I thought you would have realized by now that you are more than a servant to me." He gently stroked her arm.

Katherine closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. "I know, but I shouldn't be." She heard the prince sigh and he rested his chin against her head. Luckily, they were far enough away from the troop that no one else could see them that well.

"As cliché as it sounds, we cannot control how we feel."

"I already told you how I feel in the garden," she answered quietly.

She could tell Richard was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the cheers of the other soldiers, signaling their arrival at the village. The prince chuckled a little.

"Well, I guess they are relieved," he stated. Katherine smiled, the atmosphere changing. A few moments later they arrived at the inn. As the troop dismounted their horses, Phillip came out of the inn.

"Welcome, your Highness!" he exclaimed grinning and bowing

"Hello, Phillip," the prince responded, smiling.

"Not that I am not glad to see you, but I was expecting you back much later."

"We decided to cut our visit short," the prince responded simply. "Anyway, where is your lovely wife?"

The innkeeper grinned and puffed out his chest with pride. "She is currently attending to the newest member of the family."

"Congratulations!" Katherine chimed in. She was thrilled that the baby was born. Agnes would make a good mother.

"He is very handsome." Phillip was clearly elated at the fact that he had a son. "Would you like to see him?"

"Of course!" They said in unison. The rest of the troop went to put away the horses.

The duo followed Phillip up the stairs and to a door down the hallway. He opened it to reveal Agnes gently rocking the bundle in her arms. She looked up from the blue blanket and smiled.

"Greetings your Highness and Katherine," she said, walking over to them. "Come and meet Nathanial." She held out the infant who was currently gurgling.

"Hello Nathanial," Katherine crooned, gently running the tip of her finger along the infant's cheek. The baby gurgled in what Katherine assumed was happiness. "He is precious and he has your eyes."

Agnes chuckled. "Yes, Phillip loves that. However, he has his father's personality."

"Which is perfectly fine," Phillip retorted playfully.

"May I hold him?" Katherine asked.

"Of course." Agnes handed the baby over to the brunette. Katherine cautiously took the child in her arms and began to rock him.

"You are adorable," Katherine crooned to the baby. "You have great parents and they will take excellent care of you." She gently rubbed the baby's covered stomach with her finger. She turned to look at the prince and saw that he had a look of admiration on his face. However, it was not aimed at the bundle in her arms.

"I bet you will grow to be big and strong,' Richard said, smiling at the baby, gently shaking its hand with his finger. "Your father will see to that." He then made a funny face, which made the baby squeal with laughter. Katherine smiled and felt her heart warm at the sight of the prince interacting with the infant. She handed the infant back into Agnes' waiting arms.

"I actually wish to take care of something," the prince said. "I will be back in a while."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Katherine asked.

Richard shook his head. "No, I want you to rest." He gently squeezed her hand. "I will see you later." He then exited the room.

"Well, I must return to work, you can stay in the room you did last time," Phillip said. Katherine nodded. "It is good to see you again."

"You as well," Katherine said as Phillip exited the room. He gave her a wave before heading back downstairs. Agnes placed Nathanial in a nearby crib before sitting down on the bed. She patted the spot next to her, indicating for the brunette to sit down.

"How are you?" the red-head asked.

"I am fine," Katherine stated simply.

"You are back much sooner than we expected."

Katherine hesitated. "Certain circumstances made us leave."

Agnes nodded in understanding, not pushing. "It seems that things have changed between you and the prince, have they?"

Katherine sighed. "I am unsure. We kissed and he always tries to find ways to touch me, discreetly of course. However, there is so much risk in having a relationship with him."

"So you do feel something for him!" Agnes exclaimed.

Katherine shook her head. "I wish it was that simple. However, after what has happened it is clearly not." She sighed, wishing it was simple. "Anyway, let us not talk about that. I wish to hear about Nathaniel and how he was born." She gave the red-head a coy grin.

Agnes groaned. "Do not get me started. My son is destined the most stubborn thing in the world."

"Was the birth hard?' Katherine had helped deliver a few infants in her life and knew that some of the births could take more than a day.

Agnes shrugged. "A little, however, I have heard worse. His head is awfully big." Katherine chuckled. "That definitely belongs to Phillip."

"At least he has your eyes and I think he also has your nose," Katherine mused.

Agnes sighed. "Yes, all of the small things, but they're still there."

Suddenly, a soft grunt came from the cradle and Agnes stood up and walked over to the crib.

"Are you hungry little one?" she crooned to the boy, who giggled in response. Katherine smiled at the interaction between mother and son.

She sighed. She wanted to have that herself, a baby to love and care for. She would try the best she could to raise her child or hopefully children. However, with the way things were going for her, she doubted she would get that opportunity. Katherine then shook her head and decided to settle for the moment of bonding in front of her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kylie for the beta.

Chapter 19

After tending to the infant, the two women chatted for a while until Agnes declared she was getting ready for bed. Katherine followed and headed to her own room, but could not bring herself to turn in for the night. She knew the prince was out there wondering the town and she wanted to be ready on the off chance something happened to him. She frowned, worried over where he had gone; she wished she had escorted him. To fill in time, Katherine double checked her belongings and made sure everything was in its place. She patted the pocket of her pants, to confirm that her necklace was still there, and as she did this, she heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs.

The door to Katherine's room opened to reveal the prince and another man, and having caught sight of them Katherine immediately bowed.

"So, where is he?" asked the man, his brown, beady eyes searching the room. His fingers tapped impatiently against the bag he was holding. There was an air of superiority about him and he ignored Katherine, who was now standing at attention.

" _She_ ," Richard corrected, "is right here."

The man eyed her dubiously and scoffed. "If she is having womanly problems, it is better to go to an apothecary." Katherine's lip pursed, realizing the man was the village doctor.

The prince glared at him. "She is not having  _womanly_  problems. She has wounds that need to be tended to."

"This is not necessary, your Highness," Katherine said. "I am sure the wounds will heal themselves."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Ignorant peasant," he muttered under his breath. "Fine, I will examine her wounds and see what, or if, there is anything I can do."

"Thank you," the prince said and then he walked toward Katherine. "Just humor me, please?" he begged softly. His hand lifted to touch her face, but he restrained himself. She nodded and sat down on the bed.

"I need you to leave the room." The doctor announced firmly.

The prince shook his head. "I would be more comfortable if I stayed. That is, of course, if Katherine permits it." He then looked toward her, his eyes pleading.

Katherine nodded, realizing his reason of not wanting her to be alone with a complete stranger. "Yes, it is fine, your Highness. You may stay here."

The doctor said nothing during the exchange, standing silently in the background.

Richard smiled, before turning his back. The doctor approached Katherine, who had stripped off her shirt and began to undo her wrappings. When the doctor saw her wounds, Katherine sensed that he had softened a little. As she peered over her shoulder, she witnessed his eyes grow wider and he shook his head in dismay. He sat next to her on the bed and traced his fingers over the slash marks on her back. He then ordered the brunette to turn around so he could see her front. He quickly glanced at her bruises, before sighing. The prince, who still faced the other way, tapped his foot impatiently. Katherine chuckled, knowing the prince's patience was short sometimes, in a child-like way, to was something that she had grown to love about him

"There is not much I can do." The doctor said after he was done examining Katherine. "The bruises will clear in their own time. I will pour some alcohol on the wounds to cleanse them and put some new wrappings around them. However…" The doctor trailed off and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

Katherine heard the doctor as he searched through his bag and then moved to pull something out.

"This will sting," he warned. Suddenly, Katherine felt liquid being rubbed onto her wounds and she was forced to grip the bed sheets. The alcohol seeped into the slash marks and Katherine felt an intense burn. However, her only reaction was to hold on tightly and clench her teeth. A moment later, the doctor quickly, but gently, wrapped fresh bandages around the wounds.

"Well, I have done what I can do," the doctor said, his cold demeanor returning.

"Thank you," the prince said, handing the older man a bag of coins. "Your service is appreciated."

The doctor nodded. "Change the bandages the next chance you can, you don't want the wounds going bad."

"Yes, Doctor," Katherine said as the man shifted to leave the room.

"Have a safe journey, Your Highness," the doctor politely added, before leaving the room.

The moment the door was shut, Richard turned to Katherine and smiled.

"Is your mind at ease now, your Highness?" Katherine asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes." He sighed as he gently took her hand in his.

"So, I can ride Aristotle again? You did say that I could."

Richard frowned, but nodded. "Yes, you can. As much as I rather you not, I know you like your independence." He entwined their fingers and with his other hand gently stroked her face, now that they were away from prying eyes.

Katherine smiled. "Thank you." Her eyes flickered to his lips and his did the same. A second later, the prince bent his head down and pressed his mouth gently against hers. Katherine closed her eyes, letting their lips move as one. She put her hands on his shoulders to pull him down closer. However, when he placed his hands on her waist, she froze. Her mind flashed back to the cell, and she felt the guard's hands on her again and she pushed Richard away; her arms wrapping around her thin frame as if to hold herself together.

The prince was confused for a moment, before understanding reached his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't think…"

Katherine waved her hand, regaining her composure. "It is fine." She smiled hesitantly at him. "I quite enjoyed it, beside the last moment."

Richard relaxed and smiled. "I'm glad." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Katherine. Try to sleep well." Katherine nodded. The prince cocked his head, eyes clouding over in thought, before adding, "Perhaps a sleeping drought from the apothecary would help."

The brunette shook her head. "No, I do not wish to take anything. The nightmares will go away, in time."

"If you insist," the prince said.

"Goodnight, your Highness," Katherine said, opening the door. "Sleep well and I will see you in the morning." The prince nodded, gently stroking her cheek one more time, and then left her room.

Katherine sighed, a tired smile spreading across her face. She shook her head before readying herself for bed. The brunette then lay down, drifted off to sleep, and began to dream of the prince.

* * *

The next morning, Katherine woke to the aroma of freshly cooked eggs coming from the floor below. Licking her lips, the brunette quickly readied herself for the day and headed downstairs for some breakfast. She grinned as a plate filled with eggs and a strip of bacon was placed in front of her.

"Thank you," she said to Agnes, who had Nathaniel on her hip. Agnes gave her a grin before tending to the other guests.

Katherine ate quickly before heading back upstairs to prepare her belongings. It did not take long since she had not unpacked anything the night before. Once she had finished, Katherine joined the rest of the troop outside the inn and began to load her items onto Aristotle. When she approached the horse, he snorted.

"Hello, boy," she greeted. "Looks like you are stuck with me again." Katherine chuckled, before carefully mounting him. When the signal was given, the troop set off.

The journey went smoothly. Katherine found herself riding next to the prince for most of the trip, and chatted with him happily, glad to be on their way home. The prince gave her heated looks, which made her cheeks warm and her heart flutter. She found herself wanting to be alone with Richard again, wanted the opportunity to have a more private conversation with him.

It was night by the time the troop arrived at the castle. The torches were lit allowing them to see their way across the bridge. Katherine was surprised to see the king and queen standing outside the main door, ready to greet their son.

"Mother, Father," the prince said, dismounting his horse, and embracing them together.

Both the king and queen wore smiles on their faces, but Katherine could see the king's was more strained.

"Not that I am not happy to see you, but why are you back so soon? We were surprised when we received word from one of the guards that he saw your troop a few miles away." The king inquired.

"I will explain later, Father. Right now, I wish to settle myself in and I am sure the soldiers wish to do the same."

Alexander nodded and turned to the soldiers. "Thank you for protecting my son. You have done your duty and now you are dismissed. I am sure you all need a good night's rest."

The soldiers bowed before departing to their quarters, and Katherine glanced back at the prince, who gave her a small smile and a lingering look before following his parents into the castle.

Katherine chuckled to herself before continuing toward the soldier's quarters, happy to be home.

* * *

The brunette woke the next morning to sun light as it crept through the window in her room. She frowned and sat up. Had she over slept? Katherine looked out into the hallway to discover it was completely deserted of any soldier. Groaning, she frantically began to get dressed into her uniform, planning to skip breakfast. Not that she needed it after the hearty meal of fruit and soup she had the previous night. Apparently, Jennifer had been told about the lack of nourishment the soldiers had received, and doubled up on serving the eight soldiers who had gone on the journey.

As Katherine ran outside, she bumped into Javier, who stopped her and chuckled.

"What's the hurry?" he asked, giving her a confused look.

"I overslept! I am going to be in such trouble with the captain," she started, but stopped as Javier began laughing. "What? It is not funny!"

'We are not on duty today," Javier said once he was done laughing at her.

"We're not?"

The young man shook his head. "No. The soldiers who went on the journey were given the day off. We can do as we please for the day." He grinned.

Katherine smiled, pleased at the news. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll go find something to occupy myself.'

Javier agreed. "I am going to go see if Lanie requires any herbs from the market."

Katherine nodded, bidding her comrade farewell. She then went back into her room to change into one of the dresses she had brought with her; figuring it was best she stay in women's clothing on her day off. She also changed the bandages around her torso, making sure the new ones were secured tightly.

Katherine contemplated on what to do next. She really had no reason to go into the village and she was too tired to do any training, not that she could with her dress on. Finally, she decided on exploring the castle. Despite the fact that she patrolled the grounds, she never had the chance to examine the different parts inside. Katherine exited her room and left the quarters, ready to explore see as much as she could.

* * *

Prince Richard sighed as he sat across from his father in the king's office. They had been talking about the state of the Lockwood Kingdom and so far, the conversation was not going well.

"I am sorry, Richard. With the way the state of our own kingdom is, there is not much we can do to help."

Richard sighed, leaning forward in his chair. "Please, Father. They are in desperate need of help. They are treated terribly and can barely provide for themselves." Matthew and Eleanor's faces flashed in his mind as he said this. "There must be something we can do."

The king shook his head. "I have no power there. It is the Ameras' kingdom, not ours. The only way I could do something, is if you had married Meredith. I am glad you are home, my son, but I was hoping for a letter telling me of your impending marriage to the princess."

"I could not marry her father," Richard said softly. "The family is horrid and what they had done to Katherine…" The prince trailed off, shaking his head.

The king frowned. "You cannot let your personal feelings interfere with ruling the kingdom, Richard. I realize from what little you have told me about what occurred there, that it was not pleasant for her. However, it is not something that should prevent you from doing better for our kingdom."

"Like you did with Mother?" Richard shot back.

Alexander glared. "It was different time then, a time of peace and prosperity. You do not have that advantage. Also, you need to restore our bloodline, since you are half-royal. Any other marriage would further diminish the Rodger family line."

"Yes, Father." Richard bowed his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Alexander sighed. "I do not like berating you, my son, but you must understand what is at stake. You just need to learn to act less on this," said the king, pointing to the middle of his child's chest. "And more with this." He pointed to the prince's head.

Richard nodded. "Yes, Father."

Alexander smiled. "Good. Now, go and relax for the rest of the day. We will discuss more of this another time. As I told you, there is not much we can do for the village, but I will try to think of something. Also, I believe I have troops to send to another village?"

The prince nodded. "Not too many, just enough to control the bandits coming into that village."

Alexander agreed. "Yes, of course. Although, you know I do not use military enforcement unless completely necessary. Now go, and enjoy the rest of the day. I will see you at supper."

Richard bowed and said goodbye to his father. After he exited the office, Richard stopped and sighed. He hoped things would work out for the villagers and when he was king, he would try to help them as much as he could. Richard shook his head, knowing it was something he could not linger on, since there would be more problems that would come his family's way, for sure.

Leaving the hall where the office was, Richard headed toward the library. Whenever he felt stressed or nervous, the prince always felt himself drawn there. It gave him a sense of peace and he would lose himself in a book for a few hours. Richard had tried to do that in Ameras' library, but he wasn't able to. Their collection of books had been sparse and the furniture was ill fitting, and it did not feel like home to the prince. So, he was glad to be in familiar, comfortable surroundings.

When Richard entered the library, he was surprised to find a certain brunette perusing the shelves. He stood in the doorway quietly, observing her. She wore a blue dress that looked like it had been mended several times. Her shoes were clearly a too big, her feet slipping out of them as she walked. Her hair was in its usual braid, which trailed over her shoulder, the woven strands resting against her chest. Her face was set in a frown and her eyebrows furrowed as she traced a finger along the various scrolls and books on the shelf she was browsing.

The prince smiled, before clearing his throat, startling the brunette.

"Oh, hello, your Highness," Katherine greeted, curtsying.

"Hello, Katherine," the prince replied. "I see you found your way to the library."

She shrugged. "I have not had a chance to explore the castle and since I am not on duty today, I figured it was as good a time as any. You have quite the collection."

"Yes, we do, much more than the Ameras did." The prince wrinkled his nose. "Was there a particular book you were looking for?"

"I was, uh, looking for a map," Katherine admitted, looking slightly embarrassed. "I wanted to see the area we traveled so I know the route better for the next time we must leave the castle."

Richard nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. No one is expecting you to know everything when you begin."

Katherine shrugged. "It is a little hard when everyone doubts you," she muttered.

Richard frowned, grasping her chin and lifting it slightly to meet his eyes. "No one doubts you, I assure you. Anyone who does has clearly not seen your skill."

The brunette smiled, light coming into her eyes. "Thank you."

The prince grinned, wanting to lighten the mood. "So, you said you're looking for a map? Let us see." He scanned the shelves before pulling out a book clearly titled  _Maps of Lockwood and Maddox,_ which had been right in front of Katherine. The prince found it strange that she did not see it while she was looking.

"Here we go," the prince announced, flipping through the pages. "Now where is the map...Here it is!" He pointed to a page, his finger tracing the route. "We are here, and we went here, and stopped in the village called Balsa, which is where Agnes and Phillip live." His finger tapped under the name and he looked at Katherine, who was crinkling her eyebrows in concentration and her mouth set into a frown. "Is something wrong?"

"I cannot read," she admitted, scowling. "I know it's silly. I came in here to look for a map when I cannot even read the titles. But I was hoping I would be able to at least get one with a picture I could examine."

The prince was silent for a moment, thinking. Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face and he announced,

"I will teach you!"

A surprised look took over Katherine's face. "Teach me how to read? Thank you, your Highness, but you do not need to. I am sure you have more important things to do."

The prince waved a dismissive hand. "Nonsense, I am more than happy to help you. We can do it each night after your shift is over. If that is fine with you?"

Katherine beamed. "Yes, that is fine. Thank you, your Highness!"

The prince chuckled. "It is my pleasure. Also, please call me Richard when we are alone."

Katherine shook her head. "I do not wish to overstep my boundaries."

The prince rolled his eyes. "Katherine, I am sure we are well past formalities by now." He lifted his hand to her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. Katherine leaned into his touch and he smiled. "Now shall we begin?" The brunette nodded. "Let us start with something simple." The prince grabbed a scroll off the shelf and gesture toward the desk near them. "Sit."

Katherine obeyed, sitting down in one of the chairs at the desk while the prince sat in the other. Opening the scroll, the prince pointed to a word and began to teach Katherine. As the lesson progressed, Richard found himself smiling as they teased each other between words and pronunciations. Her laugh was contagious, ringing like bells off the walls. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled or rolled in jest at his antics warmed his heart.

As he sat there, the prince began to wish that every day could be like this and that maybe in time he could make it so.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kylie for the beta!

A man sat at his desk in his office, scribbling furiously on a blank document. His pent up anger and annoyance, showed as he created tiny rips on the paper. A knock on the door interrupted his one-sided fight with the parchment.

"Come in," he barked, not bothering to look up.

A nervous servant entered the room, his hands clenched together tightly.

"I apologize for the intrusion, My Lord. However, I must tell you that the guard has returned."

Lord Bracken's head snapped up at the news. He scowled in distaste. He had sent the guard on his mission well over three weeks ago, yet for them both, the man had taken the liberty to extend his time away from the manor. Lord Bracken was not pleased over the soldier's actions and he would make sure that his disapproval was clear; he would ensure that this behavior was never repeated.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Where is he?" Bracken snapped. The servant hurriedly left the room for a moment before returning with the guard in question. "I see you have finally returned. I hope you have a good explanation for your extended absence. Otherwise, there is an empty cell in the dungeon waiting for you."

The guard swallowed, but kept a firm stance. "I apologize, My Lord. However, there was an opportunity that could help you and I didn't want to pass it up."

Bracken leaned over his desk, placing his chin on top of his folded hands. "What was this opportunity?" He narrowed his eyes at the man across from him.

"There is a new soldier in the castle," the guard explained.

Bracken rolled his eyes. "What concern of this is mine?"

"Well, it is clear that the prince has taken a shine to the new recruit." The soldier's lips twitched as he spoke.

Bracken raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested. "I knew the Rodgers family was odd, but even that is extreme for them. Poor King Alexander will be sorely disappointed when he learns his son cannot continue the family line."

The man shook his head. "I have not told you the best part, yet. The soldier is a woman!"

Bracken's eyes grew wide. A female fighting? The idea was laughable.

"Really? She must not be very useful," Bracken spoke aloud, voicing his internal thoughts.

"On the contrary, My Lord; she is actually quite skilled. She killed two of your men. She's very loyal to the family, especially the prince. She guarded him on his journey to the Ameras' castle."

"Ah, yes, my cousin spoke of trying to get some type of connection with the family." Bracken pursued his lips.

"The prince declined their offer of marriage to Princess Meredith. I followed them to the castle, which is why I was gone for so long."

"Why did he decline the proposal?" Bracken asked confused. Surely the prince was not naïve as to refuse an offer that could help the Maddox kingdom.

"Well, as I said before, he is quite fond of the new soldier. I would even go as far as to say he is in love."

"And the girl? What of her feelings?" Bracken inquired, now truly intrigued.

"I believe, Katherine her name is, feels the same way. However, she is afraid they will get into trouble, so she has been refusing the prince's advances."

"But she does have feelings," Bracken restated, thinking carefully. Suddenly, he asked, "Why is she a soldier?"

The guard recounted Katherine's predicament to Bracken and the lord thought for a moment, before speaking, "I believe this can be used to my advantage. However, I will need to wait a while. It is too early for another attack. You are dismissed; your quick thinking has saved you."

The soldier bowed before leaving the room.

Bracken hummed, fiddling with the quill in his hand. He had grown tired of ruling the small village that his manor presided over. He wanted to expand his opportunities. He had tried for years to conquer the Rodgers' castle, but had failed. However, with this new development, Bracken believed that he had a chance to do so. The prince had made the foolish decision to decline a marriage proposal due to his feelings for the girl. What other reckless decisions would he make due to love?

Bracken knew he could use this to his advantage; he just had to figure out how. He knew he had to be patient when it came to striking again. He knew Edward's chances of getting any linkage to the Rodger's family had been slim and now with Prince Richard declining the proposal, the patriarch would have a problem marrying off his daughter. Bracken had no children of his own and his wife had succumbed to illness a few years earlier, so he did not have to worry about that being an obstacle.

The lord threw out the destroyed piece of paper and obtained a new one from the corner of his desk. He then hastily began his letter, a smile forming on his lips as a plan formed in his head.

* * *

As the weeks progressed, the seasons began to change. The beautiful green trees gave way to orange and red tints on their leaves. The squirrels scampered about to forage food for the winter and some of the castle's men, including the prince, started hunting in order to stock food for the castle. Katherine had seen a great amount of winnings come home, including bear, buck, duck, and goose. She enjoyed the season of autumn, partly because her birthday was in the middle of it.

However, the downside in the transition of seasons was the change in temperature. Katherine had noticed it had dropped slightly over the past few weeks. A slight chill came into the soldiers' quarters at night, forcing Katherine to start using the blanket Richard had given her. Apparently, Katherine would not have to worry about the cold for much longer. At some point, the soldiers' uniforms were going to be taken to seamstress in the village to be lined with fur for the winter. The linens on the beds would also be changed in order to accommodate the changing conditions.

As the weeks continued to fly by, Katherine's reading ability progressed quickly. The prince began to pick more difficult books for the soldier to read. They varied in subject, from literature, to history, to astronomy. Katherine found herself learning a great deal of fascinating information, each day finding something new. Richard would expand on the subject as well, aiding Katherine in understanding the topic. The prince had also begun to teach her how to write. Currently, he was showing her how to write the letter H.

"Darn it," Katherine muttered, making another mistake on the H she was attempting to write. A soft chuckle came from beside her.

"Do not worry," Richard said, gently taking the quill from her hand. "You will get it eventually. For tonight however, let us stop." He gave her a smile before setting aside the quill and ink well. "I have something to show you." He got up and left his place by the fire. During the more chilly nights, the two of them would sit on the floor by the fireplace and Katherine often found herself intimately closer to the prince during these times. Not that she minded. They were alone in the library, so Katherine did not have to worry about prying eyes.

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Richard went to one of the shelves. He picked out a good sized book and returned to his spot next to Katherine.

"What is it?" she asked as he began to open to the first page.

"It may be a little silly, but it's book of fairytales." A blush crept on his cheeks as Richard handed her the book, showing her the first page. "I thought you would like it."

Katherine grinned, taking the book and flipping through the pages. She recognized some of the illustrations from the stories her mother had told her as a child.

"Mama used to tell me these stories when I was little," she recalled fondly as she stroked the cover. Images of her mother sitting on her bed, telling her stories of knights and heroes and princesses flashed through Katherine's head. "Thank you, I will treasure it." She gave him a small smile.

Richard shrugged. "I just figured it would be some light reading for you to enjoy in your own time; something to relax with after your shift."

Katherine nodded, but then frowned when she realized what the prince had said.

"Does this mean we are not meeting anymore?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Why would you think that?" the prince asked, equally confused.

"Well, you said after my shift, so I assumed you meant we're not meeting anymore, since we meet after my patrolling is over." Katherine bit her lip.

Richard shook his head vehemently. "No, goodness no! You still need to have a bit to go with writing, especially with that H." He winked.

Katherine chuckled, feeling relieved. She enjoyed her sessions with the prince and did not want them to end anytime soon.

"Good, I was worried you were growing bored of me," she joked, leaning into his chest, a position that had become familiar to her in the past few weeks. She felt his arms wrap around her frame and his chin rested on the top of head.

"Never," he murmured into her hair.

Katherine sighed contentedly. Things had been like this with Richard for the past few weeks. They often wound up curled around each other as she read to him or they would just sit like this after a lesson was over. They had even shared a few chaste kisses now and then. However, Katherine was usually the one who kept their intimate contact to a minimum. Richard would pout for a moment, before giving her an impish grin.

Suddenly, she felt his fingers lightly trace her back.

"How are you?" he asked.

Katherine stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Another part of their routine involved Richard discreetly asking her how was feeling. It was touching, but it was also starting to irritate her.

"Fine," she responded, twisting herself so that she was facing him. "I obtained new bandages from Lanie this morning." She raised an eyebrow and gave him a slight smirk.

Richard laughed. "Good. I just want to make sure you are in good health."

Katherine scowled. "I know, but I can take care of myself." She hated being seen as weak.

"I realize that, but I cannot help it," Richard muttered.

Katherine sighed and nodded. "I know." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Speaking of taking care of things," Richard started, as his fingers played with her braid. "My mother is going into the village in a few days to get her clothes for winter."

Katherine looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"She is not fond of having guards follow her and wait for her; she says they become antsy when they are in the shop." He rolled his eyes. "She believes they do not have patience in women's territory. Anyway, I was wondering if you could accompany her."

"Yes, of course, y-" Richard quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, Richard. I will join her Majesty on her trip into the village."

Richard quickly kissed her.

"Thank you, I am sure she will appreciate it. Actually, I believe she was hinting at having you as her companion earlier at dinner."

"I seem to be very popular with your family," Katherine observed. She was slightly surprised at the queen's request. Beside the time in the throne room, Katherine had only caught glimpses of the older woman. Usually when the red-head was riding her horse or the rare times Katherine was patrolling the hallways, she would only see the queen flit in and out of her chambers.

"Not surprisingly, of course," Richard teased.

Katherine playfully swatted his chest while rolling her eyes. She then turned her head, looking at the fireplace. Her mouth curved down as she realized the fire was fading.

She sighed. "I must be off to bed; I must be able to wake up in the morning." She stood up and Richard followed her.

"Goodnight then, Katherine." He smiled and his eyes held a slight glow from the firelight. He slowly leaned down, pressing his lips gently against hers. She smiled against his lips before returning the gesture. They parted a moment later, their foreheads resting against one another.

"Goodnight, Richard," she murmured, stepping back and slowly leaving the library. She gave him a little wave before walking down the hallway to the soldiers' quarters. She could not resist stopping halfway to her room; pressing her fingers gently against her lips. She looked at the book in her other hand and smiled. It seemed her life was turning out the way it did in the stories.

Almost.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kylie for the beta!

Katherine sat on the bed in Lanie's room, waiting for her friend to find the bandages.

"I hate taking you away from your duties," she stated as Lanie walked over to her, the newly found strappings held high in triumph.

"Oh, it's fine." Lanie waved a dismissive hand. "I won't be missed. Besides, this is part of my duties." She stared intently as she began to wrap the clean bandages around Katherine's torso. "Your back is healing nicely; you'll definitely still have some scarring, though."

Katherine sighed. "I know." She would have those scars as a constant reminder of what had happened to her. The nightmares had decreased, but they were still there. However, they were beginning to be taken over by dreams with Richard. Some dreams were purely innocent, while others contained very improperly delicious thoughts. Katherine blushed just thinking about them.

"So, I hear you are going to town with the queen today?" Lanie prodded as she finished wrapping Kate's back.

"Yes, the prince asked me if I could," Katherine responded. She could almost feel the raised eyebrow from Lanie. Katherine had been keeping her time with Richard at the library a secret, so no one knew about her lessons or the bonding time she'd had with the prince. As far as she was concerned, the moment they left the library, they were to return to their roles as a soldier and prince. However, she knew Richard did not really agree with this idea, but went along with it anyway. Of course, going along with it didn't stop him as he tried to see her during training. "I am only doing my duty."

"If you insist," Lanie chuckled, patting her friend's shoulder. Katherine rolled her eyes before standing up, putting on her shirt and buttoning it.

"I must get going," Katherine announced. "I am expected to meet the queen in the courtyard. I will see you this evening."

"Have a safe trip," Lanie called out as she left the room and in return she gave a little wave of acknowledgement.

The brunette headed off to the stables, where Aristotle was waiting for her. Opening the stall, she led the horse out of his pen, before gently stroking his snout.

"Time for you to get some real exercise," Katherine said, grinning as the horse bumped its nose against her hand. Besides the few times Katherine used the horse during training, Aristotle did not get much exercise and Katherine felt bad for having the horse cooped up so often.

Katherine led Aristotle to the courtyard, where the queen and king were already waiting. A servant was securing a pack onto the queen's horse, Venus. Meanwhile, the royal couple was having a private conversation, so Katherine stood back a few feet in order to let the couple be alone.

The king's eyes moved from his wife's face onto Katherine's and he smiled.

"Ah, there you are, Katherine!" The king exclaimed, grinning. "I trust you are ready?"

Katherine bowed. "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good. Now, I have the utmost faith in you to keep my wife safe."

"I will do my best," Katherine replied.

"Oh, do not worry, dear, I'm sure she will do fine," chastised the queen. "Now, come, Katherine, we must be off; I wish to make it into town before the afternoon."

Katherine nodded, before mounting Aristotle and the queen did the same with her horse.

"Please try to return before sundown. I do not feel comfortable with you riding in the dark," the king said.

Martha waved a dismissive hand. "You worry too much, my dear." She rolled her eyes and Katherine saw her lips twitch. "We will try to return before dark. However, we cannot do that if you keep us here." She raised an eyebrow at her husband.

Alexander chuckled. "Yes, of course. I will see you later then."

Martha smiled before gently kicking her horse and setting off, yet as Katherine trailed from a respectable distance behind, she couldn't resist one last look back toward the castle. The king stood forlorn, a hand waving his goodbye and she smiled to herself before turning her attention back to the queen.

* * *

The two rode in silence, until the queen eventually broke it.

"How are you adjusting to life at the castle?" she asked kindly.

"I am doing well, your Majesty," Katherine answered. "Everyone has been helpful and I have adjusted well."

"Are you homesick?"

Katherine shrugged and smiled at the familiar line of questioning.

"I was, at first, but not so much anymore. The castle is becoming home to me." Katherine replied honestly. The castle was becoming her second home and a certain prince was helping with that.

The queen beamed. "Splendid! I am happy you are enjoying your time here, even if your job is a bit grueling."

Katherine chuckled, feeling oddly at ease with the queen. The queen reminded her of Richard a litte. "It is fine. I actually enjoy being soldier. I know it is not…traditional, but it is something I am good at."

Martha nodded. "So I have heard. My son speaks highly of you." She hinted elusively, a smile shining through her words.

Katherine blushed. "I am good, but I am only doing my duty. His Highness has no reason to think highly of me." She already knew the prince thought highly of her, she was just not going to let his mother know by how much.

The queen rolled her eyes. "Do not be so modest, Katherine. If my son is praising you, then you must be doing something right. Despite his playful and somewhat boyish personality, my son is not easily impressed, most of the time. Although, I must admit, being a beautiful woman does not hurt either." The red-head gave Katherine a playful wink and she chuckled in return at the queen's compliment.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I appreciate the kind words," Katherine remarked, smiling at the queen. She was surprised at how casual the queen was being with her, not that she minded. She concluded that Richard had inherited that part of his personality of his mother. Although, the king did seem fairly easygoing as well.

"Tell me about your parents," the queen said suddenly, an expression of curiosity on her face.

She furrowed her eyebrows in thought, doubting the fact her family was as interesting as the queen's, but Katherine told her anyway.

"Well, both of my parents were born and raised in the village. My father became an assistant to the blacksmith when he came of age and then met my mother a few years later. They fell in love and were married within a year. Two years after that, they had me."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Katherine sighed. "Yes, we have led a fairly normal life, until now of course." She grinned.

Martha laughed and then beamed as she looked ahead.

"We're almost there," she announced. "Come on." She kicked Venus, sending the horse into a canter and Katherine followed after her.

* * *

The duo arrived at the shop a while later, tying their horses to a nearby post. Katherine took the pack from the queen's horse, despite her objections.

"You should not need to carry this, your Majesty," she said.

The queen scowled. "I am perfectly capable of carrying my own things."

"I am sure you are," Katherine replied patiently. "However, I am more than willing to help you."

The queen pouted slightly, but nodded. Katherine had to stop herself from laughing at the queen's behavior. It reminded her so much of Richard's.

The two entered the shop, stopping as the queen examined some of the dresses. In her peripheral vision, Katherine could see the two shop owners appear from the back room. The younger girl nudged the other one to get her attention.

"It is good to see you again, your Majesty," the older one said politely and Katherine plastered a polite smile on her face. The one talking was Victoria, while the girl next to her was Brigid. They were sisters who lived near Katherine's home in the village. They were not the friendliest people, and often tried to stir up trouble in order to initiate some gossip.

"Same to you," the queen replied politely. "I am here to exchange my clothes for the winter season. I believe you were given notice a few days ago?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, of course. Let me just retrieve your items from the back," Brigid replied before once again disappearing into the back of the shop.

Meanwhile, Katherine could see Victoria squinting at her.

"Is that you, Katherine?" she asked. "You look so different," she said in a rude tone.

"Yes, it is me," Katherine replied, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Well, it has been a while since we have seen you," Victoria commented.

"Yes, it has been," Katherine conceded, while she thought to herself,

 _thank goodness_.

"Then I am assuming you have not heard the good news?" Victoria grinned.

Katherine cocked her head in confusion. "What good news?"

"I am engaged to be married. Papa found a local boy for me to marry!"

"Do you know who he is?" Katherine asked.

Victoria shrugged. "No, but I will find out who he is on our wedding day!" She smiled softly and then raised an eyebrow. "What about you? Any plans for marriage?"

Katherine shook her head. "No," she responded carefully, not wanting to offend the queen. "I have not really been out since I became one of the king's soldiers."

Victoria pursed her lips. "That is…most unfortunate."

The queen, who had been silent throughout the girls' conversation, chimed in, "Oh, I know, it is horrible! I am usually stuck in the castle as well. Sometimes, I forget there are other people besides the ones inside the castle walls." The queen chuckled and Katherine joined her.

"However, I am sure you have your pick," Victoria stated. "After all, you are surrounded by men."

Katherine scowled, knowing what Victoria was implying. "None of the men see me that way," she lied. Well, technically it was not a lie. The men Victoria was speaking of did not see Katherine that way.

"I am sure someone will or maybe someone already does," the queen spoke up. "After all, no one can deny that you are a beautiful woman, Katherine."

"Thank you, your Majesty." She mumbled, her cheeks tinged in pink at the queen's compliment.

"I am only stating the truth." Martha smiled gently at her, the queen's eyes expressing kindness.

A moment later Brigid returned from the back with a bundle in her arms.

"My apologies, I had trouble finding one of the dresses," she stated, placing the pack on the counter.

"It is not a problem," the queen stated. "Here is what I owe you." She handed Victoria a small sack, which clinked in the dressmaker's hand as she received it. "I will see you again in the spring." The two women behind the counter curtsied. "Goodbye."

Katherine and the queen retrieved the items and left the shop quickly, before they began to untie their horses. As Katherine did so, she looked across the way and stopped when she spotted the blacksmith's shop. Katherine sighed. She really did miss her father, but she knew that she could not ask the queen if she could go see him.

"Is that where your father works?" the queen asked, following the brunette's gaze.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, he does. He works from dawn until dusk there."

"Would you like to go visit him?" the queen asked gently, giving Katherine a reassuring smile.

Katherine looked at her in surprise. "That is not necessary, your Majesty. Besides, we are supposed to get you home before dark and the days are growing shorter now."

The red-head chuckled. "I do not mind, Katherine. I know it seems unusual, but I am sure you are aware by now that we Rodgers are an unusual family, and this means we usually make strange requests. So, I request that you see your father."

Katherine felt her throat tighten. "Thank you," she whispered. "Will you come with me? I do not feel comfortable leaving you alone."

"Of course! I was going to go with you anyway. I wish to meet the father of one the best soldiers I know."

Katherine grinned, before turning around and heading toward the blacksmith.

The queen was right, the Rodgers were certainly an odd family.

* * *

A few moments later, the two women arrived at the entrance of shop. Smoke was filtering out of the doorway, making it a little hard to see. The first thing Katherine noticed inside was her father, who was leaning over the forge. He was crafting what appeared to be a ring and Katherine lightly knocked on the doorway.

"I will be with you in a moment," he said as he picked up the ring with a pair of tongs.

Katherine smiled, knowing how engrossed her father could get in his work. She looked around the forge, seeing that nothing had changed. The chair she would sit in as a child as she watched her father work was still near the fire place. The equipment was in its usual spots. It was like no time had passed since she left.

"Now," her father said, wiping his hands together, not looking at the two in the doorway. "What can I do for-" He stopped when he saw Katherine.

"Hello, Papa," she said softly.

"Katherine?" He questioned at first. However, realizing that it was really her, he grinned. "Katherine!" He quickly went over to her and embraced his only child. "Oh, Katherine, how I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, Papa," Katherine said, pulling back to examine her father. He looked much healthier than the last time she had seen him. It seemed he was eating more. Her father seemed to be examining her too, as his eyes trailed from her head to her feet.

"You look well, Katherine," he stated, grinning. "You definitely look stronger."

"So do you," Katherine replied. The sound of a throat clearing interrupted their reunion. "Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? Papa, I would like you to meet the-" Her father cut her off.

"The queen," he said bowing. "It is an honor to have you in the shop, your Majesty."

The queen smiled. "You may rise and the pleasure is all mine. I wanted to see the man who raised this fantastic soldier."

Katherine almost chuckled at the blush that formed on her father's cheeks.

"Well, you have met me," he said, gesturing toward himself. "I am a simple man, as you can see."

"Well, sometimes that can be a good thing." The queen gave him a wink that seemed to be putting him at ease.

Interrupting their conversation, Katherine could not help but ask, "How is Mama?"

James shrugged. "She is okay; she's misses you so much though. She talks about you almost every day."

"Is she upset with me?" Katherine asked, knowing how sad her mother had been when she'd left.

Her father shook his head. "No. Of course not! Far from it. She is actually very proud of you."

"I can assure you that you and you wife have plenty to be proud of," the queen chimed in. "Katherine has proven to be quite the soldier. In fact, she protected my son on a journey. She was very helpful, from what he has told me."

Katherine shrugged. "I was only doing what I was supposed to."

Martha rolled her eyes. "You are being too modest." The queen then looked the door and toward the sky. She frowned. "Unfortunately, we must get going. The sun will begin to set soon and as Katherine knows, my husband wishes to have me back by nightfall." James nodded in understanding.

Father and daughter embraced one last time, hugging each other tightly.

"Say hello to Mama for me and tell her I miss her," Katherine said as they parted.

"I will." James nodded.

"Goodbye, Papa," Katherine whispered, her heart hurting at the departure.

"Goodbye, it was pleasure meeting you," the queen said.

"The pleasure was all mine, you Majesty," James responded.

The queen nodded and exited the shop, Katherine following her.

As they untied they mounted their horses, she smiled gratefully at Martha.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"It was no trouble. It figured it was the least I could do with all the service you have done for me." The queen glanced at her. "Now, we must get going, there is one more place I wish to go before we return to the castle."

Katherine looked at the queen curiously, but did not question her further. She just followed the queen to wherever they were headed.

* * *

A while later, the two arrived in a small clearing that was not far from the castle. The clearing was filled with various flowers, mostly lilies. There was also a small waterfall that spilled into bubbling brook. In the middle of the clearing was a stone. The queen dismounted Venus and approached the stone, while Katherine stayed behind, wanting to give Martha some privacy.

The queen kneeled in front of the rock for a while before gesturing to Katherine to join her. Quietly, she dismounted her horse, and walking slowly, she closed the distance between them. Upon closer examination, Katherine saw that a name was engraved on the stone, surrounded by angel wings. As she read the inscription, Katherine felt her heart clench.

_Here lies Isabel Rodgers, a life which was ended too soon._

"She was my first," the queen said softly. Katherine looked at the her, remaining silent so the woman could continue. "We were thrilled when we discovered I was with child. Alexander was so happy; he claimed he did not care whether it was a boy or a girl. Anyway, everything was fine, until the day the baby was born. The midwife said there was something wrong and when Isabel came out, she wasn't crying." Katherine could hear the crack in the queen's voice. "Everything that could be done was done. Unfortunately, Isabel did not make it. She died an hour after she was born." Martha smiled a little. "Alexander and I agreed to give her a proper burial, so we picked this spot."

"It's beautiful," Katherine commented.

"Just like she was," Martha replied. "Richard came two years later." She chuckled nervously. "I was so afraid something would go wrong. Alexander almost forbade me from doing anything; he was just as frightened as I was. However, as you can tell, everything went fine."

Katherine smiled and bit her lip. "Yes, I certainly can."

The queen turned her gaze back to the tombstone.

"I always visit here, whenever I'm in town or when it's her birthday. Alexander comes with me on occasion."

"Does Richard know?"

Martha nodded. "Yes. We never keep secrets from each other. He's come with me a few times; he wanted to meet his sister." She then stood and smiled at Katherine. "I guess we must get going, don't want to disobey the king's orders," she joked as she headed to Venus.

"Certainly not," Katherine agreed as she mounted Aristotle.

Both women laughed as they began to make their way back to the castle.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kylie for the beta!

Chapter 22

Katherine and Martha returned to the castle just as the sun set. On their way home, Katherine was prepared to give the queen some space to let her mourn a little more. However, the queen didn't want that. Instead, she chatted the whole way home, telling stories about her childhood, and encouraging Katherine to share some of her own. Soon, the two found themselves laughing as they crossed the drawbridge. When they entered the courtyard, Katherine spotted the king standing in the same spot as when they'd left, as if he hadn't moved at all.

"It seems you two are enjoying yourself," the king commented, walking toward them.

"Yes, we had a lovely day," Martha said, dismounting her horse. She met the king halfway and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he hugged her. Katherine observed them silently, smiling at the small display of affection.

"How was the journey?" the king asked, addressing Katherine as the couple broke apart.

"Quiet, Your Majesty," she stated.

"Yes, there were no bandits or wild animals attacking us," the queen teased.

The king rolled his eyes. "You know I cannot help but worry for your safety, my dear."

Martha smiled gently. "I know, but we are fine, no harm came to us. Also, if someone or something did try to hurt us, Katherine would have defeated them." She gave the soldier a confident smile.

"Thank you, Your Highness, you are too kind." Katherine beamed gratefully at her.

"You are too modest, my dear. You should be more confident in your abilities." The queen winked at her.

"With the level of praise my son and now my wife seem to have given you, I am inclined to agree," the king remarked, smiling. "My family is hard to please, and I've heard your skills are highly praised. Captain Montgomery thinks much of you."

Katherine blushed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You're welcome, Katherine." He then turned to his wife. "Now, both of you must be tired. Supper will be ready soon and I'm sure Katherine would like to eat as well. Good night."

Katherine bowed as the couple departed into the castle. She went her own way to the soldier's quarters to clean herself up a little before dinner. However, as she was walking toward the building, a hand came out and grabbed her arm as she passed a little alcove in the castle walls. The person pulled her into the space and she raised her fist to punch them, until she heard a soft chuckle.

"Relax, it's just me," he murmured, grinning at her annoyed state.

She huffed. "You scared me. I thought you were an intruder."

"I could tell," he said as he uncurled her fist, linking his fingers with hers. He sighed. "I missed you." He breathed, gently stroking her cheek with his free hand.

Katherine raised an eyebrow, not about to admit she missed him too. "Missed me being a source of your amusement? I wasn't gone that long." She gave him a teasing look.

Richard pouted. "I also like talking to you," he argued back. "Anyway, are you still planning to come to the library?"

"Oh, I don't know, I am a little tired," she said playfully, letting out a fake yawn. However, seeing his disappointed face, she reassured, "Yes, I still planned on having a session with you. Why?"

"No reason," he said. However, the excitement in his eyes told a different story. "Could you come earlier, before supper?"

She gave him a confused look, but nodded.

"Yes, I will be there."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, giving her a kiss on the head. "I will see you shortly then."

Katherine laughed at his exuberance. "Yes, you will." She stepped out of the alcove, taking him with her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning away to head toward her quarters again. As she was walking, one question was on her mind-

what did the prince have up his sleeve?

* * *

Prince Richard stoked the fire with the poker nervously. He wanted the evening to be pleasant for Katherine and he was hoping he would succeed. He had told his father in advance that he would not be joining his parents at the dinner table. He then went into the kitchens and had asked Jennifer to make two plates of that evening's meal. She had raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, only smiling as she handed him the food he'd asked for, as well as two goblets filled with wine. Afterwards, Richard headed to the library, while carefully balancing the items he was carrying. Everything was setup; he just hoped Katherine enjoyed it.

As Richard added another log to the fire, he heard the sound of footsteps enter the library. Turning around, he saw Katherine staring at him, a confused look on her face.

"What is all of this?" she asked, gesturing toward the plates on the bearskin rug.

"Dinner," he said, getting up from his position. "I thought it would be nice to have a quiet dinner, just the two of us."

She gave him a small smile. "That sounds lovely." She sat down on the rug, carefully picking up the piece of meat from the plate, and examining it.

"It's rabbit," he explained. He had a feeling she had never eaten it before, but he didn't want to make her feel ignorant. He knew that there were still some things she didn't know about, but he didn't push them on her, didn't want to make her feel pressured to learn new things. He never wanted her to feel less than what she was- extraordinary.

"It's quite good," he commented as he watched her take a bite, slowly chewing the food to figure out the taste. After swallowing, she grinned.

"You're right," she said. "It is delicious!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," he remarked, sitting down across from her. "Obviously, the other two things are potatoes and peas."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

After he had taken several bites of his own meal, he asked, "So, how was your trip? My mother didn't give you too much trouble, did she?"

Katherine chuckled. "No, she was perfectly fine. Actually, she was very nice, talked pretty much the whole journey."

"That sounds like her." Richard took a sip of his wine. "Has anything changed in the village since you were last there?" he prodded. He wanted to know more about her home life since she rarely talked about it.

She shook her head. "No, everything and everyone was the same." Yet Katherine rolled her eyes at the end of her sentence and this piqued his curiosity.

"Would you like to share?"

She shrugged. "Just silly things. Girls being girls." He gave her a look, making it clear that her answer didn't satisfy him. "The two girls running the dress shop were just being overly inquisitive about my relations with men. The older one told me she was engaged, probably trying to make me jealous."

"Are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." She smirked.

Although her answer didn't surprise him, he still asked, "Why?"

"Because she doesn't love him," she said simply.

"What about you?" he quizzed. "You said you would mainly marry for children."

She bit her lip and Richard's eyes were drawn to the action.

"I may have changed my mind about that,'' she murmured. Richard felt the beat of his heart quicken at her words. Was she implying what he thought she was?

"Where did this come from?"

She shook her head. "The things that have occurred lately have just given me hope." She looked at him intently, eyes surveying him. She then sighed. "It is probably just the fairy tales getting to my head." Richard felt his heart sink at her words.

"Who knows? Maybe you could marry for love." He gentle took her hand, tracing circles on her palm with his thumb. "It is possible, as we both already know. Also, trust me; love can overcome the oddest circumstances." Katherine shot him a confused glance.

"How would you know that?"

"It is better if I do not say anything more, it is not my story to tell," he said, shrugging. Reaching his hand out, he ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. So soft. "You let your hair down."

"I figured it would be nice for once, instead of being in a braid like usual."

"I like it; you look very beautiful this way. Not that I mind the braid, of course," he added quickly.

She laughed. "It is okay, I get tired of the braid too." She finished the last of her potato and rubbed her stomach. "That was delicious!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he remarked. "Now, before we digressed, I believe you were telling me about the journey."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "There isn't much to tell, although," she started. "I did meet my father, your mother insisted on it." She chuckled, but Richard could hear the melancholy tone her voice held.

"How is he?"

"He is fine," she murmured. "He told me Mama misses me, and of course he does too. I miss them too, so much," she whispered, looking down at her hands. Richard frowned, tilting her chin up to look at him, wishing he could take her sadness away.

"Katherine," he hesitated. "Are you are you happy here?"

She gave him a surprised look, before her mouth turned upward. "Yes, I am happy here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am being honest, I am really happy here. Although, it does not matter, since I am here to work."

Richard shook his head. "Your happiness will always matter to me, never doubt that." He pulled her closer to him and began kissing her forehead, moving to her cheek, and then to her lips.

"Thank you," she murmured breathily. "Your happiness matters to me, too." He felt his heart flutter at her words. As she turned her head, his lips went to her neck, placing gentle kisses upon her skin.

"What's that?" she asked, gesturing toward the desk, breaking the moment.

Richard almost pouted at the question, wanting to continue his kisses, but answered her anyway.

"They're maps," he explained.

"What are they for?" she asked examining them. He stood up and walked behind her, making sure their bodies touched.

"Well, since I have gotten us into a bit of a mess with the whole rejection of marriage thing," he said. "Father has assigned me the task to find where there might be possible mines that have not been touched. It would help bring our kingdom out of debt. Also, he thought it would be helpful to get me used to 'kingly' duties."

"Have you thought of any place?" Katherine inquired, her finger outlining the shape of the areas.

"Not so far," he said, his hand going over an area that had an X marking it. He saw Katherine's expression turn guilty when she saw this.

"You are not exploring that area?"

"No," he stated simply. "It would not be wise."

"I'm sorry," she said. "It is my fault that you're not going there."

Richard scowled. "It is not." He gently stroked her hair. "Besides, knowing King Edward, whatever mines are in Lockwood are probably empty."

Katherine nodded in agreement. "I wish I could help you."

Richard hummed. "Your support is enough, it gives me the confidence I need."

"It is so odd that you are going to be king one day."

Richard pouted, feigning hurt. "What? You do not think I'll make a good king?

Katherine chuckled. "I am sure you will make a fine king. However, it is just odd that I will be addressing you as 'Your Majesty' at some point."

She wouldn't be, not if he had anything to say about it.

"I think Richard will be just fine." He smirked.

"So stubborn," she teased.

"You too," he shot back, grinning.

She glanced at the dying fire and sighed.

"I must go to bed, it is getting late," she murmured. It was clear she was reluctant to leave. "Goodnight, my future king." She winked.

He grabbed her hips, leaned in, and kissed her lips.

"Good night," he replied, letting her go. "Sleep well."

As she walked away, he stared at her, a warm feeling in his chest. He was unable to pull his gaze away from her retreating form, realizing something important. Well, realized wasn't the right word, more that he confirmed something he already knew.

_Good night, my love._


	23. chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kylie for the beta!

Chapter 23

Katherine entered the kitchen the next morning well rested. Her dreams had been filled with her and Richard just spending time together and eventually doing…other things. Katherine blushed at her improper thoughts as Jennifer handed her a bowl of porridge.

"Where did you go last night? We missed you at supper," Lanie said as Katherine sat down at the table.

"I went to the training fields," she lied, before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Really? I didn't see you," Javier, who was sitting next to Lanie, responded.

"Well," Katherine said, trying to think up an excuse. "I wasn't there for very long. I went to the servant's quarters afterward."

"I didn't see you there," Kevin chimed in. "I was late to dinner, so I was the only one there."

Katherine bit her lip as she felt the trio's eyes on her.

"Well, I wasn't there for very long either and then I went to the library after that." It wasn't exactly a lie; she had gone to the library after all.

"What were you doing there?" Lanie inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to look around. Why all the questions? Am I not allowed to miss supper?" Katherine scowled, folding her arms across her chest, glaring at her three friends.

Javier leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his face.

"Do not worry, we are only teasing you. It is just that it is not like you to miss dinner," he said.

Katherine shrugged. "Well, there is a first time for everything."

"Mhmm," Lanie replied. "I guess so." She narrowed her eyes at Katherine. "Anyway, I must start my shift. I will see you all later." Lanie got up, putting her bowl on the counter. Kevin and Javier followed suit.

"I will see you during patrol," Javier said before leaving the kitchen.

Kevin just gave her a smile before heading upstairs.

Katherine rolled her eyes, before breathing a sigh of relief. She had been so close to almost revealing her secret. She had a feeling her friends knew something, but weren't letting on.

She just hoped they wouldn't say anything.

"Don't worry, they won't," Jennifer said from the fire.

Katherine turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"They won't say anything, if there is anything going on between you and the prince," Jennifer explained.

"What makes you think anything is going on between us?" Katherine asked.

Jennifer chuckled. "Please. The prince asks for two plates of food the same night you miss supper? I don't think it is just a coincidence." She smirked.

Katherine bit her lip. "Just don't say anything, please?"

Jennifer smiled. "Don't worry, I won't. Besides, I have other things to worry about." She winked, a hand going over her stomach.

Katherine's eyes widened, before asking, "Are you,"

"Yes, I am." Jennifer grinned.

"Does Kevin know?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not yet, I plan on telling him tonight."

Katherine beamed before embracing her friend.

"I am so happy for you," she said enthusiastically. "I hope everything goes well for you!"

"Thank you, Katherine," Jennifer replied. "Now you better get going, don't want to anger the Captain."

"Yes, of course!" Katherine exclaimed, before running off to her post.

Everything in the castle seemed to be going well, and Katherine hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

The next few weeks in the castle went by quickly. Katherine went on doing her usual routine of drills and patrolling. As the temperature continued to drop, her uniform was changed over to one lined with fur. She was also given gloves and socks made of wool. Also, as promised, the linens on her bed were switched to thicker material to accommodate the cold weather.

Richard and Katherine continued their nightly routine of sessions in the library. Katherine found herself nearing the end of the alphabet and her writing was pretty good, with the exception of the H, which she was still having trouble with. Regardless, she was proud of her progress and so was Richard, it seemed. Whenever they were done with a lesson, Richard would look at her with admiration and Katherine would just smile. Some nights, she would read to him as they curled up by the fire. There were a few times where he corrected her pronunciation, but overall, she read independently.

By now the trees were bare, all of the leaves having fallen from them a week before. Katherine waited for the first snowfall to come, and it did. During one of her patrols on the grounds, she felt snowflakes fall onto her hair. She stopped for a moment, enjoying the sensation of the flakes gently covering her body.

Normally, she would be worrying about which crops would be able to harvest for the winter. Also, she would be helping her mother close up the cottage to prevent cold air from entering. However, in the castle, she didn't have to worry about such things. She would still have to stay alert for intruders, especially since the snow would make it harder to fight. For now though, she could just enjoy the first snowfall of winter.

She heard a familiar set of footsteps approach her and she smiled.

"Hello, Your Highness," she said as she continued to walk the border.

"You knew it was me?" he inquired, sounding surprised.

"I recognized your footsteps," she replied.

"Ah." He hummed. "Do you like the snow?"

"Yes, although I usually don't get to enjoy it very much. I would be helping my family with things to prepare for a storm." She stopped walking and turned to face the prince.

Richard frowned. "That is unfortunate, but understandable. So, I'm assuming that means you have never built a snowman?"

A snowman? "You mean snow people? No, I never have." Katherine furrowed her eyebrows in thought, trying to recall if she had ever made one as a child. She could not remember.

"Well, when there is enough snow, would you like to make one with me?" Richard gave her one of his charming smiles, the one he knew she had a hard time saying no to.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "I would love to build a snowman with you."

"Excellent," he said. "I'll make sure to find you after your shift one of these days once the snow is high enough."

Katherine chuckled at his reply, before asking, "So, have you found any mines that still may be untouched?"

Richard sighed. "I have a found a few, but they are not in our kingdom. Fortunately, though, we are well connected with the family in the kingdom that they are in. I was going to send some men this week to inspect the pits, but am reconsidering it since it is snowing. I will see what the conditions are later. I do not want the men traveling in treacherous circumstances."

Katherine nodded, happy that Richard was concerned for the servants' well-being.

"Well, I must return to patrolling, I will see you after supper," Katherine remarked, winking at him. She saw his hand twitch, clearly trying to resist touching her since there were other guards nearby.

"I look forward to it," he said, before heading into the castle.

As Katherine watched his retreating form, she couldn't help but smile. As child-like as he could be sometimes, Richard was also a very kind-hearted man and good-natured. He often put others before himself, and treated everyone equally.

She hoped that he would never change, even when he became king.

* * *

Later that evening, Katherine and Richard were in the library, finishing up another lesson. Katherine grinned as she put down her quill in triumph.

"Congratulations," Richard murmured in her ear. "You have officially completed the alphabet."

She leaned her head back in the chair she was sitting in. and as she did, Richard gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." She sighed after returning the gesture.

"For what?"

"For teaching me, for taking the time to help me," she said as she got up from the chair.

"I am more than happy to teach you," he replied, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Katherine relaxed in his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"I should go," she murmured. However, she didn't move from her position. She heard him sigh as he began to kiss her neck. It had been like this for the past few weeks. Richard seemed to be touching her more, and his actions held an increasing level of passion to them. It made it very hard to keep things chaste. Katherine was surprised at the change in his demeanor, but welcomed it.

She turned around, placing her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing away to free herself. She chuckled as his pouted.

"I really must leave since I am duty tomorrow."

"You're always on duty," he pointed out. She just rolled her eyes. "At least let me walk you to the door."

She huffed. "So stubborn." However, she didn't protest as he led them out of the library. As they made their way to the door, Richard gently reached for her hand and as she realized they were still free from prying eyes, she interlocked their fingers, squeezing a little.

When they arrived at the door, she opened it, and immediately frowned. The snowfall had turned into almost a blizzard during the last few hours. Katherine couldn't really see anything in front of her and the darkness only made it worse.

"Guess it might take me a bit to get back," she muttered. The quarters weren't too far away, and if she walked carefully enough, she could make it.

"Maybe you should stay in here for the night?" Richard suggested.

Katherine thought about it and agreed. It would be better than traipsing through the snow and freeze in the process.

"I will see if there is room in the servant's quarters," she replied.

"Or, you could stay with me," he said. However, Katherine was already shaking her head before he finished his sentence.

"No, that would be extremely improper. Thank you, though." She grinned at him, before heading in the other direction toward the quarters.

"One day, you'll stay with me," he muttered and she snickered, trying not to blush. It wouldn't bother her in the least to stay the night with him, especially if there were other things involved. She then shook her head; she really needed to get her thoughts under control..

As they headed toward their destinations, Katherine began hearing a commotion coming from the throne room. She turned around to look at Richard, whose head was cocked in confusion, trying to listen. The duo looked at each other, and as if reading the other's mind, headed off to the noise.

When they entered the room, Katherine saw the king and queen out of their perspective thrones and looking at someone in front of them.

"Mother, Father, what is going on?" Richard inquired.

"I apologize for the noise, Your Highness," a guard said. "There was someone at the gate who refused to leave." As he said this, Katherine noticed the guard holding a shaking figure by their arm.

"Who are you?" the King questioned the person.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Your Highness," the person, clearly a female, said. "My name is Alexandra." She removed her snow covered hood to reveal a pretty young face. She had light red hair and a heart shaped face. "I was traveling through, but unfortunately, I lost my way due to the storm. That is how I ended up at your gate." She wrapped her arms around herself, still cold from the snow.

"How old are you, child?" the queen asked.

"I am fourteen years, Your Majesty," Alexandra answered softly. "Again, I apologize. However, I was wondering if perhaps I could stay the night?" The girl looked at the royal couple hopefully.

Katherine examined the girl carefully. The stranger was wet from head to toe due to being in the storm. She was obviously cold since she was shaking. Her clothing suggested that she was of the same rank as Katherine. She felt bad for Alexandra, but did find the girl strange for some reason. Katherine couldn't put her finger on why, but she just had an odd feeling about the young woman in front of her. However, she knew it was not her place to object if the king allowed Alexandra to stay.

The king seemed to be doing the same thing Katherine was. He was quiet for a few moments before saying, "I will have one of the maids prepare one of the guest rooms for you."

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty," Alexandra said, curtsying.

"You are most welcome, Alexandra." The queen gave her a small smile.

"Richard?" the King inquired, turning to his son. "Would you please show our guest to her room, the closest to the hall."

"Yes, Father," Richard replied, gesturing toward Alexandra to follow him. She quickly walked up to him and trailed behind him as he left the throne room. He gave Katherine a small smile before he left.

Katherine smiled in return and stared at Alexandra. She was sure the girl was fine. Nonetheless, she would still keep an eye on her for the rest of the night and the next morning.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kylie for the beta!

_He sighed as he held her body against his. She fit perfectly, but he already knew that from the other times she had been in his embrace._

" _Are you sure?" he whispered as his nose skimmed along her jaw._

" _Most definitely," she murmured. He had convinced her to stay in his room for the night. Even though he'd promised her good behavior, that he would control himself, her mere presence had tempted him, and apparently it was the same for her. Soon, they had found themselves in a passionate embrace, their clothes discarded on the floor. They'd landed on the bed, exploring every inch of each other, and as he'd touched Katherine, worshiped her body, she had responded with sounds that would echo inside of him long after tonight. Not that she was alone in her pleasure; her sensual touch had made him react as well, in ways he never imagined_

_Now, he positioned himself ever so close, and waited for her permission to let him enter her, to essentially claim her._

" _Are sure?" he asked again._

" _Yes," she said, almost impatiently._

_He started to move when she started moaning,"Oh, Your Highness."_

" _Richard," he corrected her. She had been calling him Richard throughout their exploration. Why was she changing it now?_

" _Your Highness," she moaned again, this time louder. "Your Highness!"_

"Your Highness!" a voice said.

Richard's eyes flew open and he lifted his head up, looking around. He was in his room for sure, but the opposite side of the bed was empty, much to his disappointment.

"Good morning, Your Highness," the voice said and Richard turned to see one of the servants looking at him, smiling.

"Good morning, Caroline," he murmured.

"You were talking in your sleep, Your Highness," she said.

"What did I say?" he asked, hoping that his fantasy hadn't been revealed.

She shrugged. "I don't know, you were just mumbling."

Richard nodded. "I don't remember what I was dreaming about," he lied, stalling for a minute before getting up. As mean as it was, the sight of the older woman had helped decrease his arousal, so Richard did not have to hide anything once he got out of his bed.

Seeing that the curtains had been drawn, he looked out the window and saw it had stopped snowing. However, there was a large pile of snow, maybe a foot high, blocking the window. He smiled. Perhaps he and Katherine could make a snow man today.

After dismissing the maid, Richard dressed himself for the day. Once satisfied with his appearance, he went to the dining room, where his father and mother were already waiting. Surprisingly, Alexandra was there too.

"Good morning, dear," his mother greeted as he sat down.

"Good morning, mother, father," he replied nodding to them. "Good morning, Alexandra," he added, giving the girl a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Your Highness," she responded politely, returning the gesture. She then turned to the king and queen. "Thank you for letting me join you for breakfast."

"It is no trouble," the queen said.

"Yes, you are our guest, after all," the king added.

Alexandra grinned before digging into her breakfast.

Richard observed her for a moment, noticing that she seemed to eat as if it had been a while since she'd had a decent meal.

"Where are you from?" he asked, blurting out the question.

Alexandra looked at him, surprised and said, "I'm from a village very far from here."

"I see," he hummed, taking a bite of egg.

"Do you have any family?" his mother inquired.

Alexandra shook her head. "No, my mother died a long time ago and I do not know who my father is."

"So you live alone?" The king looked surprised.

"No," she answered, hesitating. "A family took me in. I've lived with them ever since." Richard could tell something was off in her answer, but he didn't want to push her. "I was traveling to meet a friend when I got lost."

"That is unfortunate," the queen said. "I'm sure you wish to be on your way; however I do not think that it is a good idea, for today at least." Alexandra furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "The snow is very high and will likely be hard to travel in. I think it would be better if you were to wait another day or so before continuing your journey."

"My wife is right," the king agreed. "It would be better for you to stay here rather than be in danger."

Alexandra frowned. "I'm sure I will be fine. Besides, I wouldn't want to impose,"

"Nonsense, dear," his mother interrupted. "We have plenty of empty rooms and food. Also, it would be nice to have another woman around, even if it's just for a little while." She winked.

"Umm, okay," Alexandra answered, apparently still a little uncertain.

"Fantastic!" the queen exclaimed. "Also, I'm sure Richard wouldn't mind giving you a tour of the castle." She shot Richard a look, indicating there was no use arguing. He chuckled. He didn't mind, he didn't really have anything else to do anyway.

"I would be happy to." He smiled reassuringly at Alexandra.

"Well, then," the king said. "Eat up and then you can get the tour started."

The two nodded before digging back into their breakfast.

* * *

Later that day, Martha was sitting in the parlor, sipping her tea. She enjoyed her relaxation time. However, unlike most women, she didn't spend her free time doing embroidery. Instead, she preferred to enjoy nature or read a book. At the moment she was staring out the window, admiring the beauty the snow brought to the landscape.

As she was gazing out the window, she noticed someone walking the grounds. She smiled as she saw the female soldier traipse through the snow. Martha sighed. She was sure the young woman would be better off inside, but knew that Katherine wouldn't appreciate it too much. From what she had learned on their trip, Katherine was not one to be coddled and wanted her independence. Not that Martha blamed her, of course.

A knock on the doorframe interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see a servant, who was a young woman, standing at the entrance, a certain red-head with her.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Your Majesty," the servant said. "But you said to bring Miss Alexandra here."

"Yes, of course." Martha smiled. "Come in, Alexandra and please sit." The girl entered, sitting down on the velvet chair across from the queen. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely." Alexandra smiled.

Martha gestured to the servant to get some more tea and the servant bowed before leaving the room.

"How was the tour? Was my son polite?" she asked, taking another sip of tea. She knew Richard would rather have been with someone else, but she was sure he could last a few hours without a certain female soldier.

"He was very kind," Alexandra answered. "He was very enthusiastic about showing me around." She grinned, as if remembering something.

Martha chuckled. "That sounds like Richard. He is very proud of his home." She hoped he would be of course.

Just then, the servant entered the room with a cup and saucer. She began to walk over to Alexandra, however, her foot caught on the rug and the girl fell flat on her face. Meanwhile, the cup and saucer had gone flying before landing on the wood floor, breaking into pieces.

The servant let out a gasp, a horrified expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty," she cried, before hurrying to clean up the mess. Martha frowned as she saw the girl's hands shake. She sighed, walking over to help the girl.

"It is all right, it was an accident," she soothed the girl. "Why don't you go get a broom? You will hurt your hands if you pick it up by yourself." The servant looked at her before nodding and scurried off to find a broom. Once the girl left, Martha began to carefully move the pieces into a pile with her hand.

The maid returned a few minutes later with a broom and a dustpan. She quickly cleaned up the mess and went to get rid of it. Martha stood up and walked to the chair again.

"Well, that was quite exciting," she joked to Alexandra. When she looked at Alexandra, she saw the girl had a confused expression on her face.

"You are not going to punish her?" Alexandra questioned.

Martha gave her a bewildered look.

"It was an accident; there is no reason to punish her." She frowned.

"You won't even deprive her of supper?" Martha shook her head. "Oh, okay." Alexandra looked down at her hands, obviously embarrassed.

"Alexandra," she said her tone gentle. "Why do you think she would be punished over something as silly as accidentally breaking a cup and saucer?"

"I thought that happened in all upper class families," Alexandra muttered. "You find someone else to blame your troubles on and then you punish them." She was still looking at her hands as she spoke.

Martha felt her heart clench, seeing that the girl was clearly speaking from experience.

"Alexandra," she said. The girl continued to look down at her lap. "Alexandra, look at me." The red-head finally looked at her, a slight sorrow in her eyes. Martha took the girl's hands in hers and said,"We do not do that here. We never lay a hand on the servants."

"Really?"

"Yes, we see no reason to. Our home is peaceful and almost everyone is faithful to us." Martha gave the girl a reassuring smile.

The servant girl returned with a new cup of tea, carefully stepping over the carpet this time.

"Thank you," Alexandra said, before taking a sip. Then turning to Martha, she said, "I just never knew that a home could be content and a family, especially a royal one, could be so kind." Martha could sense the doubt in Alexandra's tone. She would make sure that was changed by the end of her visit.

"Well drink up," Martha said cheerily, changing the subject. "So, did Richard show you the whole castle?"

"I think he showed me a lot of it." Alexandra chuckled. "He seemed very fixated on the library."

"I bet he would be," Martha muttered. She had spotted him with Katherine once in the library. He had been trying to teach her how to say voluptuous.

"You have a very beautiful garden."

"Yes, it is beautiful all year round," Martha commented. "It is a shame you are not here when the flowers come into full bloom. It seems to bring a whole new feeling of life."

Alexandra nodded before taking another sip of tea. The two sat in comfortable silence, until there was a knock on the door. It was Richard. He entered the room uncertainly, seeming hesitant about something.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Mother," he said. "I wanted to talk to you about something, but I can return later."

Alexandra immediately stood up. "Do not worry, Your Highness, I was actually leaving. I wish to prepare myself for leaving tomorrow."

"Very well then," Martha said. "We will see you at supper."

Alexandra smiled, curtsying at the both of them before leaving.

"She seems like a nice girl," Richard commented. Martha could feel nerves rolling off of him.

"Yes, she is." She grinned and then raised an eyebrow. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Richard sat in the chair across from her, wringing his hands together.

"I, um," he hesitated. "I wanted your perspective on something."

Martha looked at him curiously. What could he possibly want to know that was making him so nervous?

"If you're wondering, your pants and shirt do go together," she quipped.

Richard grimaced, shaking his head.

"No, it's more personal than that," he responded. He sighed before saying, "What is your view on being…intimate?"

Martha, who had just taken a final sip of her tea, spit it out on surprise. What?

"Pardon?" she asked, setting the cup down on the table next to her.

"Being intimate, you know, love making?" Richard winced as the words left his mouth.

"Well, um," Martha stuttered. "What exactly do you wish to know?"

He seemed to have gained some level of calmness, as he asked, "How do you think a woman should be treated in the bedroom? I know there are er, expectations, but I want to hear a woman's opinion."

Martha sighed. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, or rather who it was about.

"Well," she started. "I'm supposed to tell you that a woman is to lie still during the act. Also, only the man can receive any amount of pleasure. Finally, the only position that is acceptable is the missionary position." Richard raised his eyebrows. "However, I have different thoughts." She smiled a little, remembering the look on her husband's face when she first wanted to get a little more… adventurous in their nightly activities. "I believe that the man and the woman should be equals in the bedroom. The man should consider the needs and desires of his spouse. The woman should do the same thing."

Richard nodded. "That sounds fine."

"Also, the woman should be allowed some control in the bedroom, even if she wishes to try a new position." She chuckled, and she was sure her eyes sparkled with mischief. "However, the most important thing is to respect her. If she says no one night, then take her seriously. Do not push for her to make love to you. Also, make sure she is comfortable, especially if it is her first time. Understand?"

"Yes, I do," Richard responded. "I will take your advice into consideration whenever the time comes." He sighed. "Whenever that is. I wish for the woman to be at ease with me. I don't want her to be nervous and afraid. I want her to know I care for her and would never hurt her." Martha looked at him, slightly surprised at the passion and love in his voice.

"I understand, Darling," she said. "If I may ask, what brought this on?"

He shrugged. "I was just thinking about it, since there has been a push for me to marry. I was curious on what someone else thought about the whole affair."

Martha smiled. "You sure it isn't because of a certain someone?"

Richard shook his head. "No, not yet." He chuckled.

Martha hummed. "That is a shame. I would really like to see grandchildren running about, preferably with brown hair and hazel eyes. Oh, and I'm sure they would have a spirited personality and be fiercely independent, yet also kind." She gave her son a pointed look, holding back a smile as he began to fidget in his chair.

"Well, I'll inform you if I find someone like that."

"Also, it would be nice if they had a penchant for the sword," she mused, teasing him.

"I doubt I could find a woman like that," he said nervously.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Please, Richard, let us stop this silliness. I know who brought this on. It's okay; I figured it out a while ago."

Richard gave her a confused look. "You did?"

"Yes, I am your mother, of course I would find out." She smirked. "Besides, she accidentally called you Richard in front of me during our trip in the village."

"She did?"

Martha nodded. "Also, since she is very respectful and usually refers to us by our titles, I had feeling she did it out of habit." She cocked her head in thought. "Something had changed between you two when you returned from Lockwood, I could tell. Then, I saw you two one night in the library, all curled up."

"Do you approve?"

"Would it matter if I did?" Richard gave her a smirk. "But yes, I approve, she makes you happy. I have seen a change in your attitude."

"Does Father know?" A look of fear flashed across his face.

Martha shook her head. "Goodness no! I am not that dense." She rolled her eyes. "That is something I would not dare tell him, despite our own story." She frowned. "I must warn you though; it will be not be easy. You are already aware that you must restore the bloodline." Richard opened his mouth to speak, but Martha held up her hand. "If you were to have children with Katherine, they would have even less royal blood in them than you do now. Also, with the state of the kingdom… I am hoping you will be fortunate enough to find an unexplored mine so that it will no longer be a problem. However, if you do not, you will probably have no choice but to marry someone who will help restore the kingdom." Richard grimaced, but the red-head continued. "Finally, her station. Katherine's station and situation do not help her. Many people would be against her becoming queen, finding her unfit. I know I had plenty of my own critics when I married your father."

He scowled. "I know. Father told me similar things when I returned from the Ameras."

Martha took his hands in hers, squeezing them. "I want you to be happy, my son, I do. But you do need to be aware of the possible troubles ahead. I trust both of your judgments. Katherine seems to be an intelligent young woman. However, sometimes that is not enough. "

"I understand, Mother." He squeezed her hands before standing up. "I need to go. Father wished to discuss something about the mines with me. Thank you for your advice and support. I appreciate it." He gave her a small smile before embracing her.

"It is my job, I am always ready to give you advice," she replied into his ear. "Now, go, before your father grows impatient." Richard nodded before leaving the room.

Once he was out of sight, Martha slumped into her chair, placing fingers against her forehead, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. She wanted Richard to be happy, but to also have a peaceful kingdom.

She just hoped he could achieve both.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here it is! Sorry for the wait, but trying to balance three stories is hard. Anyway, thanks to Kylie for betaing this.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Castle.

Katherine sighed in relief as she shook the snow off her boots and entered the warm kitchen. The clothing she wore kept her warm during her patrol, but she still felt a slight chill on her skin.

“Evening, Katherine,” Lanie greeted her.

“Evening,” Kate responded, taking a bowl of soup from Jennifer. “How was your day?”

“Quiet,” the maid said. “I cleaned the parlor and dusted the throne room. There’s not much to do, yet.”

“Yet?” Katherine raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“In a few weeks, the royal family will have their annual Christmas celebration. It’s quite grand.” Lanie cocked her head in thought. “However, I heard that the party isn’t going to be as large as usual due to the financial issues.”

“It’s true,” Jennifer chimed as she placed a plate in the sink. “I have the menu for that night; it is much smaller than it was last year.”

“At least they’re making an effort,” Katherine murmured. She knew it would look bad if the family indulged in a time of financial trouble. “I guess they’re doing this for both politics and celebration?”

“I’m sure,” Lanie agreed, and Katherine nodded, polishing off her soup. After leaving the kitchen, she went back outside, slowly walking to the soldier’s quarter. She wanted a chance to enjoy the snow. Bending down, she scooped up a pile of white powder and formed it into a ball. She tossed it up in the air multiple times, chuckling as some flakes fell on her face.

A moment later, she heard the crunch of footsteps approach and she turned around, smiling when she saw who it was.

“Good evening, Katherine,” he greeted, beaming at her.

“Good evening, Your Highness,” she responded before bowing. Her eyes darted around, wary of the other soldiers  in the yard.

“Would you like to take a walk with me?” he asked.

She smiled. “Of course!”

He led her into the forest, guiding her through the thick trees. The woods were quiet, with the exception of the occasional thud from snow falling off the ferns.

“So, how was your day?” Katherine asked. She hadn’t seen him the whole entire time she was patrolling, which surprised her. He usually tried to see her at some point during her shift.

“Good,” he responded. “Father wanted to go over the location of the mines with me.  He wants me to go with the men I send. If we do find untouched mines, I would have to negotiate with the ruling family there, since it is their land.”

“You said you were friends with them. Do you think it will be hard to reach an agreement?” she questioned.

“No, the king there is fairly reasonable. I shouldn’t have a problem with him, or the rest of the family.”  He grinned as they stopped at an entrance to a small clearing.

Looking in front of her, all Katherine saw was white. The ground was covered in snow and nothing else. She supposed it was a field that was usually decorated in flowers during the spring and summer. However, that was all gone, but she still found the scene pretty.

“What are we doing here?”

“Well, I believe you promised to build a snowman with me, and this is the perfect place!”  

She laughed. “Indeed I did. So, will you show how to make one?”

“Of course,” he said, walking to the middle of the field. “All you must do is roll the snow into a large ball, like so.” Richard proceeded to demonstrate, following his own instructions.

“Seems simple enough,” Katherine said, beginning to make her own mound, and soon, she had a smaller snow sphere. “What do I do with it?”

“Place it on top of mine,” he replied as he patted the snow down on the one he’d created.

She walked over to him, setting the white formation down. Richard bent over, quickly rolling some more snow until he had another ball, and he plopped it down on top of hers, and smiling.

“There, the body is finished!” he exclaimed with a twinkle in his eye.

“Now what?”

“We dress it up.” He chuckled, removing his hat and placing it on top of the snowman. Following suit, Katherine removed her scarf and wrapped it around where the neck would be.

“He needs arms, and a face,” Richard said, walking over to a pile of sticks and taking two. He also grabbed what looked like some rocks. He inserted the sticks into the sides and the rocks on the top ball. “Normally, we would have a carrot for his nose, but I forgot to get one from the kitchen.”

“Maybe next time then,” she replied. “I’m finding this quite fun.”

“Oh, and he needs gloves too!” Richard removed his, placing them on the end of each of the sticks. “There, he is complete.”

“He looks adorable,” Katherine murmured, smiling at the uneven grin on the snowman’s face. She was admiring their creation when she felt something cold and wet hit her right on the cheek. She scowled, wiping the snow off her face. 

“Hey!” she exclaimed, grabbing a chunk of powder. “You’re going to get it for that!”  She threw the snow at him, hitting him on the cheek.

“This means war!” he shouted before throwing another snowball at her. She glared and returned the gesture, and she laughed at her success as it once again landed on his face.

Soon, there were balls of dust flying across the field. There was giggling as the two battled each other, fighting until they were out of breath and panting. They met up in the middle of the field, and as she got closer to him, Katherine noticed Richard was rubbing his hands together vigorously, trying to create some warmth.

“You shouldn’t have removed your gloves,” she scolded, taking them from the snowman. She put each one on Richard’s hands and rubbed them a little to give him some warmth. “You’ll get sick if you don’t keep yourself covered.”

“You don’t have a scarf on,” he replied, removing the cloth from the creation, wrapping it around her neck. “You’ll fall ill as well.” His hand gently brushed the side of her neck, caressing the skin there. He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips, which she reciprocated.

“Thank you,” she replied, offering a small smile. “However, I never get sick. I think the last time I was ill was when I was a child.”

 He shrugged. “You can never be too careful. Come. Let us return to the castle.”

They walked back into the forest in companionable silence, enjoying the snow some more and each other’s company. After a while, Katherine broke the quiet by asking,

“So, I hear there is going to be a Christmas ball in a few weeks?”

“Ah, yes.” Richard chuckled. “Our annual party. It can be quite fun, depending on whom you talk to.” He winked and gave her a boyish smile. “So, what is the gossip in the kitchen about?”

Katherine gave him a sheepish look.

“Well, it seems that the menu is smaller than usual.”

“Anything else?”

She shook her head.

Richard pouted. “How disappointing, I was hoping to hear more.” He smirked. “Regardless, the other only thing I can tell you is that the guest list is much shorter this time.”

“How much shorter?” Katherine asked in a curious tone. The Rodgers knew a lot of people; surely the list was only short by a few dozen people?

“We’re not inviting over one hundred people.” Katherine’s eyes grew wide. “I know, it’s a very large amount to leave out. Father is being careful about who is invited this year due to costs. We want to show the people that we understand that we are going through hard times.”

“But you also want to maintain political connections,” she stated as a matter of fact.

“Exactly.”

“So, who is coming?”

“Mostly close family and friends. Father’s family mainly, and some other family’s from neighboring kingdoms. Except one of course. “

Katherine nodded; she was in agreement with leaving one particular family out.

“I’m sure all the women will be fawning over you,” she teased.

“Perhaps.” He chuckled. “However, there is only one woman I want to be with.” He gazed at her intently and she ducked her head.

At this point, they had reached the soldier’s quarters and Katherine knew they had to be careful.

“Well, I will be working that night, I’m sure. So, unfortunately, you’ll have to make do with who comes.”

Richard gave her a disappointed look.  “I suppose you’re right.” He sighed.

She frowned at the expression on his face, but knew it was the only way.

“Good night, Your Highness.” She bowed respectfully. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Katherine,” he replied. “I hope you sleep well.” He quickly, but gently brushed the side of her face with his hand. He then turned around and walked in the direction of the castle.

Katherine whipped her head around; she sighed in relief when she realized no one had seen them. However, she felt a clench in her chest a moment later.

She didn’t want to be working the night of the ball. No. She wanted to be with Richard and be in his arms when it was time to dance. She desired to be with him openly, regardless of the judgments they might receive.

As she began to ready herself for bed, two questions lingered in her head.

How long could they keep this charade up? And if they ever admitted their relationship openly, would they be able to survive the backlash that would come from it?


	26. Chapter 26

As the weeks had flown by, the castle prepared for the upcoming feast, and Katherine had watched in awe as the supplies for the kitchen had come in. Sacks of flour, extra silverware, and other items had filled the cupboards and pantry, and even for the moderate festivities, there was barely an inch of space left.

The servants had gone about stringing up garland in the great hall and the main rooms, giving off a fresh smell that lingered on their clothes. Katherine was amazed how much brighter the castle looked with the decorations, especially the grand tree which had been put up in the parlor, red and silver ball ornaments hung beautifully on it, along with shimmering garland.

The soldiers also had their own miniature tree in their quarters. They'd made some effort to decorate it with pieces of flowers, but besides that, they hadn't done much else; most of their day was spent away.

The demeanor of the residents was another area that reflected the upcoming season. Not that anybody was ever that unhappy around the castle, but it seemed Christmas had doubled the spirit. Staff members were amicable to each other and the royal family seemed to spread their own seasonal happiness wherever they went.

The additional jubilation within the royal family may have also been because of the extended family members who were coming to stay for a while. It was the king's brother's family. Katherine didn't even know that the king had siblings since Richard had never spoken of them, and when she'd asked why, he'd just grinned, telling her there was no reason to. Regardless of the silence that had surrounded the subject, he seemed fond of them, so she hadn't worried too much.

The snow had calmed down over the weeks, but it was still deep, which was why Alexandra continued to stay with them. That and the queen was apparently afraid of bandits attacking the girl, so she'd insisted the girl stay put. Katherine didn't really have a problem with Alexandra, the young woman was okay, but something about her remained odd. She was always looking as if someone was watching and she would disappear for a while and return to the castle later. Katherine assumed she was roaming the grounds, but she planned to follow her on a day when she wasn't on shift.

Katherine and Richard lingered in the library together whenever they had the chance. However, it consisted more of her reading to him and them just talking about their day, rather than her learning anything new. It didn't matter what they did while there, she just enjoyed spending time with her? She still wasn't quite sure what Richard was. He was more than a friend but she couldn't exactly label him her lover either. Either way, she liked seeing him at the end of the day and was grateful for their time together.

During their nights in, Katherine had been inquiring as to what he wanted for Christmas. His reply had remained, "The only thing I want is you." Although this made her very happy, his answer didn't help her in the slightest. Katherine had vowed to herself that she would find something to give him for Christmas, in her mind there was no other option!

When he'd asked, she'd told him not to get her anything, since it would be a bad idea, considering the situation they were in. He'd pointed out the flaw in her logic since she wanted to get him something and she'd rolled her eyes before changing the topic. She hoped he wouldn't get her anything, but she had a feeling he wouldn't listen.

Not that it mattered today, Katherine had finished her duties a little earlier, apparently, one of the other soldiers was eager to start his shift, and she wasn't going to question it. She'd traveled around the grounds looking for Richard. However, she hadn't been able to find him, thankfully though, when she went into the kitchen, Jennifer seemed to know what she wanted.

"He is out for the day," her friend said the moment Katherine entered the room.

"Where did he go?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. He hadn't said he was going anywhere. Maybe it was a last minute trip? Although that happened rarely and Richard wasn't usually the one who went.

The cook shrugged. "To the village, I believe. He left a few hours ago. I suspect he'll be back later tonight."

Katherine shrugged before going back upstairs. She wandered the halls until she found herself in the parlor, and looking around, she saw that she was the only one there. Due to her dirty uniform, she resisted the urge to sit on the long couch that was off to the side near the wall, choosing instead to walk, glancing at the various items on the wooden table situated in the middle of the room.

The one item that caught her eye was a book. Picking it up, Katherine ran a hand over the smooth, red cover, and, opening it, she tried to read the words, but found they were in a language she didn't know. However, she admired the pictures in it. Bright and colorful, they seemed to be able to tell the story on their own.

"That is one of my favorite books," a voice form behind said, and Katherine started, promptly shutting the volume in her hand.

"Good Evening, Your Majesty."

The queen chuckled and smiled. "Oh, don't mind me, dear. I'm sorry I gave you such a fright." She walked over to the couch and sat on it. "I was only coming in to rest my feet a bit. I've been running all day making sure preparations are in order for the feast and the guests who are visiting in three days."

"I heard they are His Majesty's brother and wife?" Katherine questioned, walking over to her side.

"Yes, it is. Along with their three children." The queen patted the cushion. "Come sit with me." Seeming to see the brunette's hesitation, she smiled. "Don't worry about dirtying it, dear. Lord knows Richard did much worse to it when he was younger."

Katherine complied, carefully seating herself in one spot and trying not to move too much.

"That's better." The queen hummed. "Now, as I was saying, they have three children. The eldest is nine, the middle child is six, and the youngest one is four, I think." The queen cocked her head in thought. "I haven't seen them in a while, so I'm assuming they've grown quite a bit. I always enjoy when they visit. Brings me back to years ago when Richard was a boy, not that he's changed much." Both women snickered. "The Duchess, his wife, is a nice lady. And the Duke is the complete opposite of my husband." She rolled her eyes. "But they still get along quite well."

"Is there anyone else coming early?" Katherine questioned.

The queen shook her head. "No, just them. Everyone else is arriving the night of the party. Some may stay overnight, but most will probably start traveling home the same day."

Katherine nodded, making a mental note to know every guest that arrived.

She looked around the room, fiddling with the book in her hands when her eyes fell upon a portrait that hung over the mantel of the fireplace. The portrait was of the royal family when Richard was clearly much younger, probably about six or seven, Katherine guessed. Richard was sitting on the queen's lap, who was sitting in a chair. The king was behind them, his hand resting on Martha's shoulder.

"You see the way I'm holding him in my lap?" the queen questioned, chuckling. "I had to do that to keep him from running off. That was about our third hour into the painting. I was getting restless too, but we wanted to finish it. Richard and I were both very happy when it was completed," she mused, obviously remembering the day.

"I saw the painting of you in the guest room, you look lovely," Katherine admitted, smiling.

"Ah, yes." The queen rolled her eyes. "That was done shortly after the king and I were married. It's apparently a requirement to have separate portraits done right after marriage." She shrugged her shoulders before eyeing the book Katherine was holding, and taking it from her dirt stained hands, she flipped through it with a smile on her face.

"I love this story." She sighed, touching some of the pages, before wrinkling her nose. "Although, I do dislike that the relationship is made to be so easy."

"Well, couldn't it be easy?" Katherine suggested, thinking of her parents. Even through the hard times, her parents' love for one another never seemed to waver.

"Love is never really easy," Martha remarked, glancing at Katherine. "And it shouldn't be portrayed as such with this couple."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well," the queen stated. "It isn't really them, it's the outside world. You see, their love is forbidden. The girl is a chambermaid and the man is the soon to be king." Katherine bit her lip to stop herself from commenting. "Although clichéd, it's a very nice story. But the author just makes everything rosy and good. It never really goes into the hardships and complications that the couple could face due to their status differences."

"Something tells me you're speaking from experience," Katherine murmured. She knew of the baby, but she wasn't sure if there were other problems the king and queen had faced.

The queen flicked her eyes to Katherine, examining her face.

"I'm not quite sure what you have and haven't heard about me, Katherine. But I assure you, I appreciate my life now compared to what it was before I met Alexander."

"I haven't really heard anything, Your Majesty," she answered honestly. "No one discusses your past."

"Except from whatever Richard has told you, I assume." The queen raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"I don't know what," Katherine started, but the red head raised her hand.

"You might as well save your breath." The queen chortled. "I already told Richard I knew, so it's only fair that you know too. Since it seems he didn't say anything to you about the discussion I had with him."

"He talked to you about us?" she questioned, knowing there was no point in denying it.

"Yes, just a little." The queen's face formed into an amused expression. "He was trying to be subtle about what he was talking about, but I saw through him."

"What did you talk about?"

The queen shook her head, sighing. "That, my dear, is a conversation for another day." She placed a gentle hand on Katherine's and squeezed it. "My point is, you need to be a little more careful. Also, that trouble will come if your relationship is discovered by someone who is not me."

"That's why we've been keeping it a secret," Katherine muttered.

"I realize that." Martha shook her head. "But the time will come when you have to reveal yourselves. Unless you're comfortable with being a mistress." Katherine scowled. "I didn't think so."

"But what exactly are we supposed to do?" She knew that they would have to come out at some point, but so soon?

"That is up to you, dear." The queen reached across, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Alexander and I took care of it and told his parents right away. They didn't approve, but they didn't stop us from marrying either."

Katherine's eyes widened. Marriage? Was she ready for that? She knew she felt something for Richard, but marriage?

"I'm not telling you to get married. I'm just telling you to come out in the open about your relationship. That way, any backlash can be done and over with before any idea of marriage enters your heads."

Katherine nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Now, I must bid you good night, it's getting late and my husband will be wondering where I am." Martha rolled her eyes again, but smiled lovingly, and as the red head went to get up, Katherine grabbed her hand, immediately regretting the bold action.

"Yes?" She gave her a friendly, almost loving smile.

Reassured by this, Katherine asked, "Do you approve, Your Majesty?" She bit her lip nervously, scared of the matriarch's answer.

"You make my son happy," the queen started. "And it's clear he loves you." Katherine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Oh, don't look so surprised, dear. I can tell he does. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about you, it's the same way mine or Alexander's does when we talk about each other." The queen then took both of Katherine's hands in hers. "But to answer your question, yes I do approve. You are good for my son. You just need to be careful."

The moment the queen finished her statement, Katherine's grinned, and unable to contain her excitement, she jumped up from the couch, hugging the red head tightly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. That means a lot to me." She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

Martha returned the embrace with the same strength, she then leaned into Katherine's ear and whispered, "I would be proud to call you my daughter-in-law one day."

She separated herself from the young woman, winking before turning away, and leaving the parlor, the queen's purple dress trailed after her, as Katherine remained standing, a silly smile on her.

Perhaps things would work out after all.

At the same time, the youngest member of the royal family sat at a small wood table, two pairs of eyes staring at him, obviously confused by his presence. He looked at them directly, hoping not to come off as intimidating. That would definitely be a bad way to start off with the two people his lover held most dear to her heart.

Richard had slipped away to the village earlier that afternoon under the pretense he had needed to search for a gift or two. It hadn't been a complete lie. He'd looked for gifts, just not for his parents like he had said.

No, he'd been looking for a gift for the woman who captured his heart. Granted, he already knew what he wanted to get her. The idea had come after a discussion they had about things they'd done when they were growing up and activities they'd had done with their parents. The way she'd smiled when she talked about them, it had stopped his heart, and in that moment, he'd figured out what to get her.

He had spent the majority of the day roaming the shops, looking for something a little extra to give Katherine. However, he hadn't seen anything she would like or anything that wouldn't be too obvious.

So, after he'd finished browsing, and once away from the stares of the townspeople who'd been surprised to see the prince wandering around town on his own, he'd gone to the small cottage that was just on the edge of the village. He had asked one of the shopkeeper's, the seamstress to be exact, where the Becketts lived. She'd happily pointed out the direction of their cottage and then he'd set off with Thunder in tow.

As he had stood at the wooden door, he'd become nervous and had almost laughed at himself. The prince nervous of peasants, who had ever heard of such a thing? However, he'd sobered up, remembering why he was there. He'd just hoped they would agree with him. If they didn't, he wasn't going to force them into anything.

And, that's how he landed where he currently was, the two Becketts staring at him in confusion.

"Would you like something to eat, Your Highness? We have some bread and stew. I'm sure it's not what you're used to, but I assure you it tastes just fine." Before he could object, Johanna was giving him a bowl of steaming stew with a piece of bread on the side. When he inhaled, he caught a heavenly scent from the bowl in front of him and he smiled. It would be rude to refuse and he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

As he took a bite, he stated, "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here?"

"Yes, actually, we are," James replied, still wearing a confused expression.

"Well, I am here because I have a request or an invitation rather."

"An invitation to what?"

"The castle for Christmas. I want the both of you to come. You can stay for as long or as short as you like. However, something tells me Katherine would much rather prefer you stay longer." Richard smiled, as their eyes grew wide.

"Katherine? Our daughter Katherine?" Johanna asked surprised. "You know who she is?"

He nodded, chuckling. "Yes, I most certainly know who she is." His eyes traveled between both of them. "The reason why I'm inviting you is because it is a Christmas present for her. I know she misses you both dearly and would be very glad to see you. I was hoping to surprise her on Christmas Day."

James cleared his throat. "Forgive me, Your Highness. But may I ask you something?" Richard nodded. "Why exactly do you want to do this for Katherine?"

"I am wondering the same thing," Johanna chimed in. "Please don't take this as us being ungrateful, but I am quite curious as to why you're inviting us personally." Her brown eyes gained an inquisitive glint, one that Richard was familiar with and enjoyed seeing every day.

"I am not offended," he replied, grinning. "But the reason I am inviting you is because I care for your daughter deeply and enjoy making her happy. I know that seeing you would make her extremely happy."

"You care for Katherine?" James inquired.

Richard nodded. "Very much so," he replied in a sincere tone.

Johanna examined him with a critical eye. "And what exactly are your intentions with her?"

Richard sighed, but understood where her questions were coming from. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking carefully.

"My intentions are pure, I assure you. I wish to be with her some day, permanently, but as you have probably realized, that is rather…difficult at the moment. Not to say that it will never happen, but we are still being careful about the whole thing ourselves."

"Katherine isn't a thing to be played with," James warned.

"I know and I would never do that to her, I promise." He looked at his hands. "I love her too much to hurt her." Peering back up, he smiled hopefully. "So, will you come? I promise you'll have a grand time."

Johanna shrugged. "Sure, why not?" And turning toward her husband for approval, James nodded. "Then it's settled, we will come on Christmas Day. Oh, it will be great to see Katherine again! I've missed her so much."

"Me too," James murmured.

Standing up, Richard bowed. "Well, it was nice meeting you and thank you for the meal, it was delicious." He smiled at Johanna. "I will see you in a week."

He turned and opened the door, giving one last wave to the family before shutting it. Mounting Thunder, he pulled his scarf over his nose to protect him from the cold. However, he felt warm inside.

He finally got Katherine her present and he was sure she would be very happy with it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, it's been a while hasn't it? Oh well. I appreciate the constant support and patience you guys have, and glad you've enjoyed the story enough to stick with it. Thanks to Kylie for being an awesome beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

Katherine walked alongside the wall and, rounding the last corner, she smiled, the front of the castle a blanket of white that stretched almost endlessly. Her boots made crunching sounds that followed her as she patrolled, her shoes leaving a long line of impressions in the snow. Reaching the main gate, she heard the clomping of hooves and the rattle of wheels, the approaching carriage still hidden by the tress, and she furrowed her forehead. Could it be the Duke and Duchess perhaps?

Trying to be inconspicuous, she slowed her walk and watched in her peripheral vision as the ornate carriage rolled into sight, passing the gate and into the courtyard. The coachman hopped off, opening the door and helping a woman, probably the duchess, out of the carriage. She took the man's hand as she gracefully stepped onto the stone walkway. The woman was quite short. However, the dress made up for the lack of size. Bright white with a sprinkling of gold throughout, a small train trailed behind her as she shifted forward, forcing her to lift her dress up in order not to trip, and with the blonde hair that was piled on top of her head, she appeared to be an upside down mushroom.

Katherine's steps decreased until they were almost at a standstill, and as three children dashed from the carriage one after the other, she edged closer to the wall. A small boy, who looked about nine, scampered out first, his brown curls waving slightly as he ran, while another young boy, about seven and almost identical, only with black hair, tried to catch up with his sibling. And lastly, a pixie of a girl, stepped out of the carriage and walked as fast as she could to keep up with her brothers, her arms wrapped tight around a grey kitten.

As the family disappeared into the castle, Katherine pivoted, strolling back around the same corner, until a familiar voice stopped her.

"It's not polite to spy on people."

She pouted, turning to face the person.

"I was not spying!"

Her friend chuckled. "Yes, you were. I don't fault you though, since you've never met them before."

"I'm just naturally curious, Javier." She smirked.

"Indeed." He rolled his eyes. "The family is nice, but they don't really speak to the servants unless one of them needs something. They're…"

"Traditional?" Katherine finished.

"Precisely." Javier shrugged. "They won't cause any trouble though. The children are usually occupied in a room somewhere away from their parents."

"Well, sounds like it won't be very exciting until Christmas then," Katherine remarked. "I must get back to patrolling. I will see you at dinner." She nodded and smiled, and he returned the gesture before she walked away.

For some reason, she found herself hoping that the family wasn't as dull as they sounded.

Two days later, Christmas Day finally arrived. The whole castle was a buzz with excitement and the food was ready. Jennifer and the other servants were putting the finishing touches on the dessert and preparing some trays to be carried around once the guests arrived.

The soldiers, on the other hand, were going over the tactics that would be used in case of an emergency. They discussed escape routes and what to do with the royal family in case anything went wrong. Katherine hoped they wouldn't need to use them.

"Now, everyone must be on the lookout tonight. If you are done with your shift, you must wait until the next guard comes to take your place. Do not wander off from your post. Once you are done for the night, you are allowed to participate in the festivities. However, you obviously cannot dine with the guests." Captain Montgomery's eyes scanned the room, ensuring everyone was paying attention, his movements rattling the medals pinned to the fancy, green uniform he'd adorned for the night. Apparently, the crew was allowed to get dressed up to a degree.

No one made a sound and he smiled. "That is all. Everyone have a good night and make the royal family and I proud."

There was a chorus of "hear, hear" before everyone went their separate ways, Katherine spinning on her toes toward her own post.

"Katherine, a moment please." her Captain ordered, and she peered over her shoulder before walking up to him, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't recall doing anything wrong, so why did he need her?

"Yes, Sir?"

"I just want to commend you," he said, smiling at her.

"For what?" Nothing had occurred out of the ordinary as of late.

"For how far you've come." He grinned at her. "I know it wasn't easy for you when you first came here. However, you seem to get along with everyone, and more importantly, your skills have greatly improved. You're quicker with the sword and your target practice on Aristotle has definitely gotten better." They both chuckled at that. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you my congratulations. Maybe one day you'll move upwards in the rank."

Katherine's eyes widened at the statement. She knew he did not compliment easily, so it was a pleasant surprise to hear such news.

"Thank you, Captain. That means a lot to me."

She smiled gratefully before bowing and leaving the quarters. As she went to her post, which was in the ballroom, she spotted the youngest of the royal children trotting around the garden, the kitten following after her.

Katherine felt sad for the little girl. It seemed that the brothers did not bother with her and the parents were always somewhere else, the cat her only constant companion. Kate had attempted to talk to her a few times and, while she'd discovered her name was Marie, and that she liked snow, and playing with it, generally, whenever they had passed each other in the castle, she'd only stared at Katherine in wonderment.

Trying to get back to the task at hand, Katherine walked to the great hall where the ball was being held. The servants were already beginning to come in with trays of wine goblets and the palace musicians were keying up their instruments. As she observed this, Katherine stationed herself at a door that led to the dining room. It was the perfect position; out of the way, but she still had a good view of the hall. Her left hand moved to her sheath, checking to make sure her sword was in its place. She gripped the handle, praying there would be no reason to use it.

A few moments later, the guests began to arrive, all of them in some form of Christmas clothing. The women's hair were donned with ribbons in shades of green, red, and gold. Some also wore dresses and carried fans of similar colors. The men on the other hand, went with more subtle touches of Christmas on them, such as different colored buckles and green socks. Either way, it was clear everyone was in the holiday spirit.

As she scanned the room, she noticed the king and queen greeting each guest warmly as he or she walked through the door. There was no huge announcement when someone made an entrance, just a smile and a shake of the hand from the royal couple.

"They always like to personalize things. It makes them feel closer to the guests," a voice next to her said.

"And easier to keep track of who's here," she added with a smile.

"That too," Richard agreed, grinning. "Also, Merry Christmas! I haven't seen you all day, so I figured I might as well say it now before I get whisked away."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes, because you're so popular."

"Well, I am the prince," he said with a cocky grin.

"Of course."

His body went still beside her, his eyes searching hers as he asked, "Meet me in the library after dinner." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Was something wrong? And as if reading her thoughts, he said, "Do not worry, it is nothing bad. I just have something for you."

She frowned. "I told you not to get me anything."

"You'll love it, I promise."

"Fine," she muttered knowing there was no way she could say no. Besides, she was curious as to what he had chosen as a gift.

"I hope you didn't get me anything." He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"I didn't promise that," she responded simply. However, her internal response was one of nervousness. His mention of the present reminded her of what her gift to him was going to be. She just hoped he would like and accept it.

"See you after dinner then."

Katherine nodded. "Enjoy the party."

An he winked before disappearing into the crowd.

The party went on, and Katherine continued scanning the crowd, noticing that some people of lesser rank were celebrating tonight. From the way they were dressed, Katherine assumed they were friends of the queen. She hadn't said it, but Katherine was sure that the queen was not borne into royalty. It didn't surprise her that Martha would have friends from a different class. It actually comforted her to know that all types of people were welcome into the castle, as she had seen with Alexandra. Speaking of Alexandra, where was that girl?

Katherine looked around the room and finally spotted the young girl in the corner talking to a boy who looked to be around her age. They seemed to be chattering intensely and paying no attention to others around them. Katherine chuckled, realizing that Alexandra hadn't really had any other human contact beside the people inside the castle. She was sure the girl enjoyed talking to someone else for once.

She was broken out of her thoughts from a commotion nearby. A moment later, she saw a flash of blonde and felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see soft, sad blue eyes staring at her, and she frowned, confused as to why the little girl was hiding until she heard the patter of feet approach her.

"Come on and play with us, Marie," a voice whined. Katherine recognized the owner of it as the middle child of the Duke and Duchess. Unlike Marie, he always had a companion, his older brother. They would team up and tease Marie whenever the three of them were near each other. It made Katherine feel bad for the youngest and annoyance toward the boys. Katherine always wanted to say something on those occasions, but she knew it wasn't her place to do so.

"No," the little girl mumbled, hiding her face behind Katherine's leg, and she reached behind her, gently patting Marie's head in reassurance.

"Will you two stop teasing your sister?" a voice demanded. A moment later the duchess came into view, her red gown trailing behind her, and the two boys ran towards her, heads down as they mumbled apologies to her and Marie.

"Good, now go say hello to your other cousins."

"Yes, Mother," they replied in unison before scampering off.

"I'm sorry for the bother," the duchess said, looking at Katherine.

"They were no trouble, really, Your Ladyship," she responded, shrugging.

The woman waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I know my sons and I'm well aware they can be quite the trouble makers." Looking at Marie, she said, "Come along, sweetheart. I'm sure it's almost time for supper." Marie removed herself from Katherine's leg and trotted toward her mother, clutching the skirt of the dress with her tiny hands once she was in reach.

The duchess gave Katherine a small smile and a nod before carrying her daughter off into the crowd and Katherine's lips curved upward in their wake. Perhaps the other Rodgers weren't as traditional as she thought.

As the duchess had predicted, the dinner bell clanged a few minutes later and everyone filed into the dining room. Katherine followed suit, slightly relieved at knowing that her shift was over once dinner was finished. Everyone sat down at the table, glancing at the silverware or continuing their previous conversations.

As soon as everyone was seated, the king clinked his glass with his spoon, and a hush fell over the table.

"I would just like to thank you all for coming. It's always grand to see the familiar faces of friends and family, especially at such a joyous time of year. So I give a toast, to health, happiness, and prosperity to you all." Everyone raised their cups in unison and replied 'hear hear'. Then smirking, the king added "And may my son find a bride in the upcoming year, so that she can keep him out of trouble." The guests roared with laughter, including Richard. However, Katherine was surprised when she saw Richard's eyes land on her, his small smile appearing to be just for her, before he turned away.

What was he thinking?

Katherine shook her head discreetly, forcing herself to concentrate on the task at hand.

Soon, the food was brought out, each dish more delicious looking than the last. However, unlike the last party, she wasn't drooling with hunger. Thankfully, before their shifts had started, all of the soldiers had been fed a meal that consisted of samplings of the night's menu, including dessert. It had all been delectable and Katherine was still full.

The meal continued peacefully. None of the guests fought with one another or tried to hurt anyone else. As the meal drew to a close, Katherine saw several guests stand up and return to the hall. Richard was among them, but Katherine noticed he went off in the direction of the library. Once the soldier covering her post came, she followed Richard, meeting him at the doors.

"Close your eyes, Katherine."

"But-"

"Please?" He pouted, giving her an adorable look.

She chuckled, relenting. As soon as her eyes were closed, she felt his hand on her back, followed by the creaking of the door opening. As soon as they were in the library, he ordered her to open her eyes. She obeyed, gasping at the two people standing near the fireplace, her lips then breaking into a grin.

"Mama! Papa!" she exclaimed, running to embrace them. She gathered both her parents into a hug and they returned the gesture with the same amount of enthusiasm. "It is so good to see you. Oh how I have missed you."

Her mother laughed. "It is great to see you too, dear. Now step back so I can take a look at you." Katherine rolled her eyes as she obliged, allowing her mother to examine her. "You look well, Katherine, healthy even. It also seems you're stronger too."

Katherine nodded. "Yes, I am stronger. The training I do each day has helped me build up my strength. Also, the meals here are hearty." She smiled, examining her mother. "You look well, too, Mama." She did. Her mother's cheeks looked fuller, pinker and her eyes were brighter. Also, her form wasn't as slim as it had been when Katherine last saw her.

"Yes, we had a good harvest. Also, your papa made some extra money in the shop, so we were able to buy a little more food."

"That's good." Katherine was thrilled at the good fortune that had befallen her parents. Hopefully, it would last a while.

Richard cleared his throat, and the small family turned to look at him, all three having completely forgotten he was there.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I must return to the party," he stated, giving them a small smile.

"It is okay, I know you have guests to entertain." Katherine walked up to him and boldly decided to embrace him. She heard a slight gasp come from her mother, but she did not care.

"Thank you," she whispered, gazing up at him. He grinned at her and squeezed her hand. Releasing him from her embrace, she gave him a little wave as he walked out of the library.

She turned around and almost groaned when she saw the looks on her parents' faces.

It seemed she had some explaining to do.

Richard gazed at the crowd, keeping a smile on his face. He knew and loved almost all of the people at the party, but he was beginning to grow tired and was thankful that the night would soon come to a close. The best part so far for him was seeing the look on Katherine's face when she met her parents. The utter joy on her face made his heart flutter and he was happy he was part of the reason for it. Her family had begun talking as if no time had passed, and while he hadn't wanted tot go, he had little say in the matter.

"Something on your mind, darling?" his mother asked. He looked at her and rolled his eyes at the arched eyebrow she gave him.

"No, Mother."

"Hmm. You're an awful liar, but I won't bother you about it." She paused for a moment, before asking, "Who are you going to dance with?"

"Mother," he warned, not really surprised she brought it up. The one thing he hated about parties was the customary dance he had to do with one girl of his choosing. He had been doing this since he turned eighteen years old. "I'll pick someone, I promise."

"Good. Just not a relative again, please?"

He smirked. There had been a few times where he had picked a cousin to dance with and his father had not been pleased.

"I won't, Mother."

"Whatever you say," she drawled. "I'll be back in a bit."

He turned to give her a confused expression, but she had already disappeared into the crowd and he shrugged, figuring she had gone to mingle with some other guests.

Deciding to re-enter the crowd, he roamed about, noticing that the older Becketts had returned from the library and were conversing with some of the guests. They appeared a little nervous, but also seemed to be slowly adjusting to the crowd around them. Richard felt bad because he realized that they had probably never been to a party of this scale. Hopefully, they would continue to adjust as the night went on. he liked them and wanted them to enjoy being at his home.

Speaking of Becketts, where was Katherine? He knew her shift was over. Perhaps she had gone back to the soldier's quarters. He couldn't search for her, so he settled for hoping that she was resting. She deserved it.

After a few minutes more minutes of wandering, Richard went back to the head of the room, knowing his father would announce the dance any minute.

As if on cue, the moment he entered the space, the music quieted down and the king clapped his hands.

"May I have your attention, please." He waited until the whole room fell silent before continuing. "It is now time for my son to choose who to dance with. Who knows? It might be my future daughter-in-law." A collective chuckle came from the crowd.

As his father talked, Richard noticed his mother scurry up besides his father, her expression implying she was up to something. Richard narrowed his eyes, and shook his head at her possible antics.

After ordering all the girls to line up in the front, his father signaled for him to step forward and Richard obeyed. He began to walk through the line, hating the feeling of looking at each girl as if they were cattle. They were all fine looking, but he didn't really feel anything for them besides friendship. He just wanted to get this done and over with. When he got to the end of the line, he began to turn around; however, he stopped when he saw her.

She was dressed in a purple satin dress, one of his mother's older ones. It was clear it had been mended slightly to fit her, but he didn't mind, not one bit. The lace trimming on the cuffs encircled her wrists and the bodice accentuated her chest perfectly. Her hair was out of of its normal braid and hung loose around her shoulders, the ends having a slight curl to them, and she had a touch of makeup on around her cheeks, giving them a slight glow. She looked radiant.

He gave her a small smile, before asking her to dance, and she accepted. He took her hand, kissing it lightly, and as he pulled her closer, the band began to play a slow tune.

"It was you mother's idea," she whispered.

He chuckled. Somehow, he wasn't the least bit surprised. Regardless, it made his Christmas a lot better. He twirled her around, very aware of the people watching them.

"Well, I'm thankful you went along with it."

She looked up at him and when he peered into her eyes, the only thing he could see was love.

"I wanted to. I actually thought about dancing with you, but didn't think I would get the chance."

He closed his eyes, wanting to pull her close at that statement, but knew he couldn't because of the audience.

"Well, now you have. And I'm very glad for it."

They both chuckled.

"Can you meet me by your chambers later?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, dipping her slightly before bringing her back up. He thought her request strange for a moment, but decided to agree with it anyway.

"Of course."

A look of relief crossed her face before she smiled, and he twirled her some more, her feet gliding gracefully across the floor, her dress fanning out as she moved. All too quickly, the music slowed, their dance coming to an end, and they stopped. However, the spark that was always there kept flowing through them and he knew she could feel it too.

He bowed and she curtsied. There was polite applause from the crowd, clearly happy that the dance was over with.

"Thank you, your Highness," Katherine said. She curtsied again before winking and disappearing into the crowd.

He smiled as he watched her retreating form. Once the audience returned to their chatter, he went back to the head of the room. Looking at his mother, he mouthed "thank you" and she nodded in response.

Meanwhile, the king wore a confused expression on his face before shaking his head.

Richard sighed in relief, happy that his father hadn't caught onto anything or recognized Katherine.

Hopefully no one else would say anything.

Katherine waited patiently by Richard's door, knowing it would still be a bit before he came. He was probably saying goodbye to the guests. Her parents were supposed to stay the night and leave in the morning after breakfast, and she smiled at the memory of their conversation. Apparently, Richard had given them an inkling of what their relationship was, something she had not been sure of before. But now, with what she was about to do, she was sure she cared for him deeply. She might even go as far as to say she loved him. She chuckled at the thought. Her, in love with the prince. And he was in love with her. It was surreal.

The rest of the conversation had been pleasant, most of it consisting of her parents telling her the goings on in the village. Most of it was new engagements and their neighbor had a baby girl. Katherine was happy to hear that there was joy happening in the village, despite the state of the kingdom. After they were done, her parents went back to the party and Katherine had planned to go back to the quarters. However, the queen had grabbed her, insisting that she dress up and join in the festivities. Katherine agreed, leading herself be clothed and made up like a doll. It actually felt nice. Although, she definitely did not like the corset.

The dance with Richard had been wonderful. She wished they could have been a little closer, but she was fine with the way it turned out. Now, as she waited for him, footsteps approached.

"Hello," he greeted, giving her a warm smile.

"Hello, your Highness," she whispered. "I wish to give you your present." He grinned like a little boy at the statement and she stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "May we go in?"

He looked at her, shocked, but agreeing. After he opened the door to his chambers, she stepped inside and he followed suit, shutting the door behind him.

"So, what exactly is my present?" he asked, obviously trying to hide the eagerness in his voice. He was terrible at it.

She hesitated.

"I wasn't sure what to give you," she started, facing the fireplace, her back to him. She didn't want him to see the uncertainty in her face.

"I told you, you didn't have to give me anything," he interrupted.

"I know. I just wanted to give you something. And besides, you gave me something." Her eyes narrowed into slits playfully. "Also, thank you again for that. I really appreciate the trouble you went to, it was lovely to see my parents again."

"I only wish to make you happy." His tone was sincere, making her chest clench.

"I wish the same." She paused, facing him. "As I was saying, I wished to give you something. I wasn't quite sure what to give you, but then…" She approached the bed where he sat and he moved over to give her some room.

"What?"

She sat down next to him slowly and faced him.

"I wish," She swallowed, trying to muster up the courage to finish her thought. "I wish- I wish to give you my virtue."

His eyes widened in shock. Before he could protest, she continued.

"I thought this through. Truly I did." She began to talk faster, her nerves getting the best of her. "I trust you so much and I have deep feelings for you. Also, I thought I should give you something that is of value, that could be yours. I-"

"Katherine," he said firmly. She stopped, feeling the fear and embarrassment set in. He was silent for a moment, and she took it as a bad sign.

"Oh god," she muttered. "You don't want me, do you? God, I'm being so stupid, I-"

She was stopped by his lips being placed upon hers, before he pulled back, chuckling.

"Finally. Now will you listen?"

She nodded.

"Good." Taking her hand in his, he made circle patterns in her palm with his thumb, soothing her.

"Now first, I want you. I always desire you, never doubt that." The way his eyes darkened during the statement made her face heat up. "But, have you really thought this through? The consequences? What this could mean for you?"

She nodded her head fervently.

"Yes, I have." She felt calmer now, making her voice steadier. "I know what the consequences are, what could happen if we do this." She stopped, taking a breath. "But I also know that I want you, that I have feelings for you, and that I trust you in a way that I trust no other man." She took his face in her hands. "I want to give you my virtue because it's the one thing of value that is special and can never be given again." She leaned her forehead against his and kissed him before whispering, "I just want you."

He took her wrists in his hands, and her stomach dropped. He was going to reject her. Instead, he asked, "Are sure? There's no going back after this." His eyes searched hers and she nodded.

"I know and yes, I'm completely sure. I want you, Richard."

After that statement, he kissed her again, pressing her into the bed.

Both of their dreams would come true that night.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So…this one didn't take as long as last time? Oh well. Thanks to Alex (caffinate-me) for the beta. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

Richard awoke to moonlight streaming through the window of his room. His arms were wrapped around the body next to him and he smiled. He had dreamed about what it would be like to hold her and caress her. Reality was so much better.

Katherine shifted a little, but didn't turn around, She mumbled something incoherent before relaxing again. He chuckled softly. She was adorable when she slept.

Their earlier activities had been fantastic. He, unfortunately, was not experienced in matters of intimacy, but he had wanted to to make it as pleasurable for her as possible, and it seemed it had been. For him, it was incredible. The way they moved together, explored each other gave him a feeling of happiness that he had never felt before and he was sure he would only ever feel it with her. However, he knew that what they had done was dangerous and wasn't sure if they be able to do it again.

Katherine shifted under him and he grinned, his eyes trailing down her back. When he spotted the scars that were scattered on it, he sighed and frowned, his fingers gently going over the markings. What he wouldn't give to turn back time and make sure she didn't receive those scars.

"Not your fault," he heard her mumble.

"Hmm?"

She turned around to face him.

"I know what you're thinking about, and it's not your fault." She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

"But if I-" he started, quickly stopped by her lips on his.

"Shhh," she murmured after they had parted. "It happened, it's in the past, you can't change it. I'm fine, I'm here. Just let it go."

He sighed. "Fine." He kissed her, his hand sliding from her arm down to her hip. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," she hummed, her head leaning on his shoulder. "But, overall, I'm fine. You?"

"I"m feeling very good." He gave her a teasing grin before turning serious. "But, uh, did you enjoy it?" He really hoped she had.

She nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Yes, it was fantastic, once I got over the initial discomfort."

He had tried to be gentle during their time together and thankfully, she seemed to not have much pain.

Sitting up, she looked out the window and frowned.

"What time is it?"

"Probably still early in the morning, it's quite dark out."

"I should go," she said, beginning to slide out of bed. However, he caught her wrist. He wasn't ready to let her go, not yet.

"Stay," he insisted. "You've had a long day and a few more hours of rest won't hurt you."

"But someone might see me in the morning," she replied. However, she hadn't moved.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Then just leave early enough that no one does." He flashed her one of his charming smiles. She hesitated for a moment, before sliding back down and curling into him. He wrapped his arms around her again, resting his chin on top of her head. The warmth radiating from her body soothed him.

"Goodnight," he murmured.

"'Night," she replied as they both dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

Katherine awoke a few hours later as the sun was just starting to rise. She sighed, not wanting to leave the comfortable embrace of her lover. However, she knew she would be missed and needed to get back before breakfast. Carefully shifting herself out of Richard's arms and sliding out of bed, she dressed herself, minus the corset. Looking back at Richard's face, she smiled. He looked so peaceful. She leaned over, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before slipping out of the room.

She went to the guest room where Martha had given her the clothing, retrieving and changing into her uniform. She made a note to thank the queen later.

Katherine went back to the soldier's quarters. Thankfully, everyone was still asleep, so she was able to go into her room without being noticed. So, knowing she had a little while before breakfast was served, she sat on the bed and began to think.

The time she and Richard had shared together had been fantastic. He had been so gentle, so loving, making sure she was as comfortable as possible when he took her virtue. Also, the exploration before hand- She shivered delightfully, recalling what his hands had done and where they had been. She could tell he had been as uncertain as her with his actions, and that provided her with some comfort of knowing she wasn't the only inexperienced one. However, she just hoped he had enjoyed it as he said. A smile formed on her lips as she felt her body hum in excitement. She craved more and hoped they would be able to do it again. She knew they, or more specifically she, had to be careful, so she would go to Lanie to see if the woman had any herbs that prevented evidence of her and Richard's consummation forming. Her mother had told her that she had done it when she and Katherine's father couldn't afford anymore children. She claimed it had worked. Hopefully it would for Katherine too.

A blush crept on her face as a stray thought came to her. The solution wouldn't be permanent, just until they told everyone. She was pretty sure the night's activities showed her feelings for Richard and her desire to have something more with him. Hopefully everything would turn out okay.

As she was drawn out of thoughts, Katherine heard the other soldiers shuffling about, preparing for the day. She rose from the bed, heading out of the building and into the kitchen. Jennifer was in her usual spot, preparing the day's meals. However, the only difference was that Kevin was standing nearby and it looked like his wife was ready to hit him.

"Sit down, Kevin. I'm with child, not an invalid," she stated, shaking a wooden spoon at him. He shrank back, settling into his seat. Katherine could hear Javier snickering. Kevin had been overly protective since Jennifer had announced the good news to him and sometimes hovered over her. Needless to say, she didn't appreciate it.

Katherine sat in her usual seat and smiled at the couple. They were quite adorable. A moment later, a couple descended the stairs and Katherine saw that they were her parents.

"Mama, Papa, good morning!" she greeted, beaming. Then her face scrunched up into a confused expression. "Not that I'm not pleased you're here, but why aren't you eating upstairs?" Surely the king and queen had invited them for breakfast?

Her mother chuckled. "Well, since it has been a while since we've eaten a meal with you, we thought we would join you before we leave."

"Besides," her father chimed in; "we wanted to meet your friends here."

Katherine rolled her eyes, before escorting her parents to the table.

This should be interesting, she mused.

Breakfast was a calmer affair than Katherine thought it would be. It was mainly friendly chatter between her parents and friends. Besides, of course, the occasional question of any funny stories about Katherine. Her fellow soldiers shared a few of her from the beginning of her time there and she told some of her own, maintaining the friendly banter around the table.

When she saw her parents off, her heart ached at the thought of not seeing them again for a while. She promised to visit if she could on her next free day. Then, she shook her head to focus on the day ahead and went to the captain to find out her post.

* * *

 

The next few weeks went by quietly, everyone going about their business. Katherine and Richard saw each other often and roaming hands had lead them to making love one other time in the library when no one was around, making sure to be as quiet as possible. It was different, since they were more used of each other and it was much more pleasant. They lay on the rug afterwards, just taking in each others warmth.

As the days passed, the weather seemed to grow colder and the wind sharper. Katherine found herself doing patrol inside. It wasn't too odd, since many of her fellow soldiers were doing the same, but she was doing it more than the others. It couldn't be a coincidence. She was going to have a talk with a certain prince about that.

Speaking of Richard, she hadn't seen him all day. She knew he was still in the castle, but he hadn't come to pester her at all. She had become so accustomed to him seeking her out during the day that she expected it. So, where was he?

Deciding to find out, she quickly walked upstairs, which did happen to be part of the route she was guarding for the day, she just hadn't gotten to it yet. When she reached the top of the stairs, she spotted Martha leaving Richard's room, a concerned expression on her face.

"Is everything okay, your Majesty?" she inquired, her stomach sinking at the thought of something happening to Richard.

"Oh, everything's fine. Richard's just a bit under the weather, dear. He should be up and about tomorrow. However, he is staying in bed for the day, he's very tired. You can see him if you like." Martha winked, since no one else was in the hall.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Smiling, the red head nodded before heading downstairs.

Katherine's gaze lingered on the door. She knew she had to finish her shift, but she would definitely be back later.

After dinner, the brunette returned to Richard's chambers, making sure nobody was lingering in the hall. She opened the door and saw Richard sitting in bed, his body propped up by pillows. A tray was next to him on the nightstand, indicating he had just finished dinner. Turning his head, he beamed when he saw her, although he seemed weary. She grinned too, his smile infectious.

"Katherine!" he exclaimed, somewhat quietly.

"How are you feeling? Your mother told me you were sick," she inquired, sitting on the bed.

"I'm okay, just a cold. I'll be good as new tomorrow." He sneezed loudly and then coughed. He grimaced. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She patted his hand. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Although," he said, giving her a boyish grin; "A kiss might help make it go away."

She rolled her eyes, but kissed his forehead. "There."

He pouted and she laughed. "You're such a child when you're sick."

"Mother said the same thing," he muttered. He then looked at her. "You should leave, I don't want you to get sick too."

She felt her chest clench in disappointment, but nodded in understanding. She kissed his forehead again and gripped his hand in hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She got up, giving him one last glance before leaving the room. She felt relaxed, knowing that she would see him tomorrow, when he was better.

However, she didn't see him the next day or the day after that. On the third day, she wanted to go up and visit him, but everyone was ordered by the king to stay away from Richard's chambers, with the exception of Lanie, who was treating him. Katherine tried to remain calm, figuring it was just a precaution so others didn't fall ill.

However, a few days later, true dread began to settle in as she saw the royal doctor visit as well as the local apothecary. She tried to listen in as best as she could, passing the room frequently. All she could hear though were murmurs and loud, harsh coughing emanating from Richard. It was about an hour before they left, and when they did, somber expressions were on there faces. Staying near the wall she was hiding against, she sucked in a breath, composing herself. She closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to keep the negative thoughts at bay, knowing their expressions could mean the worst for her lover.

He was going to be okay. He had to be.


	29. Chapter 29

A few days went by since the doctor had visited and since then, a gloom had fallen over the residents of the castle. Even though everyone went about their days as normal, there wasn't the usual cheer that went with it. It seemed that Richard's illness had impacted everyone. Katherine had found herself often waiting for him to search for her during the day, but then would remember that he was bedridden. She wanted to go and visit him, but she was afraid she would get caught, since the royal couple checked in on their only son quite frequently. Martha wasn't her concern, just the king. Katherine hated the dilemma.

From what she had heard, the doctor had said Richard had pneumonia. A severe bout of it too. He was most likely to recover, but it would take him a while, as long as he took his medicine and rested. Even when he did recover, it would be a few weeks until he regained his strength. However, the king and queen were supposed to worry about that when the time came. Right now, their son needed rest.

Without Richard as a companion after finishing her shift, Katherine had found something else to do. She made good on the promise to herself that she would follow a certain red head to see where she went every time she disappeared. As far as Katherine knew, Alexandra didn't have any family or friends within the village, so she had no idea where the girl could be going.

However, she had tried to follow Alexandra twice already, but always lost her. The girl seemed to disappear into thin air. Katherine began to wonder if she knew about the secret passages in the castle. She had only just learned about them at the Christmas party in order to have alternative escape routes. Maybe Alexandra was going into one of those? She needed to find out, and soon.

Right now, though, it was too cold for anyone to go out. A soft sprinkling of snow had begun to fall earlier that day and it had continued since. Katherine doubted that anyone would be leaving the castle after dinner. So, after finishing her shift, Katherine roamed the castle, hoping to check in on Richard once everyone else was asleep. She roamed the halls, exploring some of the rooms she had left untouched. Most of them were spare rooms meant for guests.

As night fell, the castle became quieter. The usual hustle and bustle began to slow and eventually ceased. Once Katherine was sure that everyone, including the king and queen, were in bed, she went up to Richard's chambers, a lit candle in her hand. The sight she beheld when she opened the door broke her heart.

His skin was pale and his breathing halted on occasion. As she walked closer to his bedside, she could see he had been sweating, his night shift drenched in it. She had heard that he wasn't completely alert and often didn't know when people were visiting his chambers.

Blinking back tears that were forming in her eyes, she placed the candle next to an already lit one on his nightstand. Luckily, there was a chair set beside the bed, so she sat there, and took his hand in hers.

"I miss you," she murmured, assuming he couldn't hear her. "I miss seeing you during the day and being with you at night. I know it's only been a few days, and it's probably silly that I miss you this much, but I cannot help it." She took his hand to her lips and kissed it. "I hope you get better and soon. I need someone to tease me." She smiled, biting her lip. She looked at him for a moment before going to the armoire. She opened it, pulling out one of his night shifts. Just because he was ill did not mean he should be uncomfortable. Besides, she had seen everything already.

Going back to the bed, she sat him up and after some struggle, managed to get the night shift off of him. Taking a cloth form the night stand, she removed the sweat from his body as much as she could, careful to avoid his more intimate parts. Once she was done, she took the new outfit and pulled it over him. She placed the covers back over him and sighed, trailing her fingers along his cheek. Then, she slipped out the door, making sure no one else was in the hallway before continuing back to the quarters.

The next morning, Katherine was patrolling inside the castle on the east end of the second floor. She hadn't patrolled on the second floor yet, but she welcomed the change. Unfortunately, however, it wasn't the end where Richard's room was located.

As she patrolled, Katherine passed the king as he went into his office. He gave her small nod of acknowledgment as she bowed before shutting the door. Taking quick glimpse as the door shut, she could see that he was the only one inside the room.

Unlike most kings, King Alexander did not have a royal advisor, from what she had been told by the staff. It usually worked out. However, there were some objections to him not getting a second opinion, but not enough to raise any real concerns. Not that it really was any of her business. Even when Richard became king, she would still remain an outsider since she wasn't his wife. Unless…..

Katherine pushed the thought out of her head. He was ill in bed. She shouldn't even be considering the idea at the moment.

As she continued walking, she ran into the queen who came out of one of the rooms. It was another sitting room, from what Katherine could recall.

"Oh, Katherine," Martha exclaimed. "I've been looking for you."

"You have?"

"Yes." The matron took Katherine's hand in hers, beaming. "I wanted to thank you for last night."

"Last night?"

Martha lowered her voice. "Yes, for taking care of Richard. One of the maids said she went in this morning to find someone had changed his night shift. She thought maybe she had forgotten she had done it. However, I know what really happened."

"Does the king," Katherine started, but Martha shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I can't fathom how that man can run a kingdom and yet have no idea what's going on in his own home. He just shrugged it off and continued eating his breakfast."

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief.

"I must go dear. See you later," Martha said and scurried off before giving Katherine a chance to speak.

The young woman chuckled and rolled her eyes. The queen never stopped moving.

She then strolled around the corner, continuing her shift.

Later that night, Katherine resumed her self-assigned mission of following Alexandra. The girl had headed toward the direction of library and Katherine had an idea of where she went. So, it was no surprise to her when she entered the library, only to find it empty. Recalling what she had been told at Christmas, Katherine went to the bookcase at the end of a row in the farthest part of the library. As she pushed it gently, the bookcase began to turn and moments later, an entrance to a tunnel was revealed. Apparently, the tunnel ended right at the edge of the village, far enough from the castle and any intruder.

She stepped into the tunnel and to her both disappointment and excitement, the torches inside were lit and recently too. She was sure Alexandra was far enough that she wouldn't know if someone was following her. So, the soldier continued on, attempting to walk softly to keep her footsteps quiet.

As she walked, Katherine wrapped around her arms around her frame. It was cold in the tunnel. So much so that she felt her teeth chatter and was tempted to go back to the castle. However, she steeled her resolve and trudged on, hoping to find the teenager soon.

After a while, Katherine started to see the light at the end of the tunnel. She began to run faster and then carefully made her way up the rickety ladder that led to the outside. Sure enough, when she popped her head up through the hole, she recognized the outskirts of the village. Pushing herself up, she felt the cold of the snow on her hands and she shivered. Trying to change her focus, her eyes roamed the surrounding area, looking for Alexandra. She walked further in, hoping she would find the girl soon before they both froze to death.

Finally, she came upon the teenager at the line of trees at the perimeter of the forest. Katherine hid herself behind a nearby rock and watched the red head. She observed the girl lift up a small stone and place something under it. She looked around cautiously, obviously making sure no one was watching her, before throwing her cloak's hood over her head. Then, she retreated back into the hole leading to the passage back to the castle.

As soon as Alexandra was gone, Katherine ran to the spot with the stone, lifted it up and grabbed the object, which was a piece of paper. It appeared to be a letter. Flipping it over, she felt a chill go through her body when she recognized the crest on the seal. Biting her lip, she broke the wax and began to skim through the letter. As she read, Katherine felt fury build up inside her, along with a slight feeling of confusion. Once she finished, she folded up the letter. Her instincts had been correct, Alexandra was up to no good and the king needed to know. However, one thing bothered her.

If Alexandra was working for Lord Bracken, why was she lying to him?


	30. Chapter 30

Katherine knocked on the king's office door with slight hesitation. She had contemplated on confronting Alexandra first, but had decided against it in case the girl took off before the king could question her. So, Katherine instead went to the king, hoping he would listen to her. Thankfully, it was early enough in the evening that he should still be awake.

The door opened to reveal a confused and surprised looking king.

"Oh Katherine, I was just about to get ready for bed. Do you need something?" He had bags under his eyes, no doubt from lack of sleep due to probably worrying about Richard and the kingdom.

"I discovered something that might be of concern. May I show it to you, Your Majesty?"

King Alexander opened the door and gestured for her to come in. Katherine stepped inside, noting how small the office was compared to the other rooms. The only thing in it was a few chairs, a desk, which was cluttered with paper and quills, and a map of the kingdom which hung on the wall.

"What is it, Katherine?"

"I think it's best if you read this. It would explain it better than I could." She held out her hand, showing him the letter. He frowned, taking it from her. He opened and read it over. As he read on, a horrified expression came upon his face.

"Is this true?" he demanded. He was clearly outraged and it terrified her a bit.

"Unfortunately, it is, Your Majesty." Katherine then quickly recounted her suspicions and how she came to obtain the letter.

The king wiped a hand across his face, as if to erase the sadness showing in his eyes.

"I see," he murmured. He went into the hallway and called a nearby guard. The king murmured something to him before the guard bowed and left. "I have asked the guard to summon my wife and Alexandra to the office. They will be here momentarily. Why don't you have a seat? You must be tired."

Not wanting to be rude, she sat down in one of the velvet covered chairs.

"I can't seem to win these days," he muttered to himself. "With Richard and the financial state of the kingdom, things just seem to be getting worse each day."

Katherine bit her lip. She sympathized with the king and wished she could comfort him.

"If it's any consolation, Your Majesty, the soldiers and servants know you're trying to make things better. Unfortunately, you've hit a few obstacles. However, I'm sure things will improve soon." She made sure her words held conviction. She did really believe it, but she wasn't sure how long it would take for things to get better.

He smiled softly. "Thank you, Katherine." His eyes examined her, but not in a way that made her shrink into the chair. "I can see why my son and wife are fond of you. You're brave, loyal, kind, and aren't afraid of confrontation."

She grinned. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It has been a pleasure working for you and your family." And she hoped to work for them for many years to come.

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening. The guard ushered the two women inside before shutting the door.

Martha looked confused. Alexandra on the other hand, moved her eyes to the king's hand and she visibly paled.

This was going to be very interesting.

She felt something was wrong the moment the guard had appeared at her door, and she was right. The guard led her and the queen to the king's office, a room that Alexandra had never been in. Now, she stood, fear going up her spine as she saw what was clearly her letter in the king's hand.

"I can explain," she started, but the king held up his hand, silencing her.

"I believe that this letter explains everything," he said. Then, reopening the letter, he began to read it aloud:

My Lord,

It appears that the the prince's illness wasn't as severe as it seemed. He is growing stronger each day and I suspect that he will be up and about in the next few days. I feel that the opportunity to attack has passed and that you should wait for another time. The decision is yours, of course.

Cordially,

Alexandra

Alexandra bit her lip as the king put down the piece of paper.

"It's clear from the seal that this letter was meant for Lord Bracken."

Alexandra didn't respond to him. Instead, she looked at the people around the room. The queen had a sad, almost disappointed expression on her face. One the girl wished she could take away. The queen had become somewhat of a mother to her, and it hurt Alexandra to see her so pained.

Shen then turned to Katherine, who stared at her coldly, judgement in her hazel eyes. She knew the woman was just doing her job, but she wished that Katherine had minded her own business. Earlier, she had a feeling that someone was following her when she hid the letter, but hadn't seen anyone. Obviously she should have looked harder. She briefly contemplated on revealing Katherine's secret, but she knew it would only make her look desperate.

"What I would like to know is, why did you lie in the letter?" The king's expression changed from cold to confused, and Alexandra sighed, looking down at her hands.

"He sent me to spy on you," she murmured. "I was supposed to gain your trust, get you to let me stay here for a while. Meanwhile, I was supposed to find any secret passages and what you planned to do with the kingdom." She looked at the royal couple apologetically. "I admit, when I first arrived here, I didn't think very highly of you. Lord Bracken always talked about how dull-witted you all were and I assumed you would all behave like he did, cruel and unforgiving. However, as time went by, I could tell he was very very wrong." He was completely wrong. The royal family had been nothing but kind to her, treating her as a guest and their equal. She never had that before in her life. Her life had a always been a paradox. She had been tutored by some of the most educated people in the kingdom, but forced to sleep in the servant's quarters. She been called an adopted daughter by some of his friends, but was forced to eat in the kitchen with the servants. Feeling tears form, she blinked them back.

Swallowing, she continued, "I started lying in my letters, as you see there." She gestured toward the parchment on the desk. "I kept giving him excuses, reasons to have me stay longer. Unfortunately, I can tell he is growing impatient." She shook her head. "I know what I did was horrible and I only did it because he threatened that he would throw me out of the manor if I didn't comply." She shuddered, recalling the look of contempt on his face as he threatened to throw her out like he had done with her 'whore' of a mother. "Now, I have no desire to go back there, but I will understand if you wish to cast me out as well."

Once she was finished, she looked around the room again, and bit her lip as she saw that the king seemed sad, but resolved.

The king was quiet, before gesturing for his wife to come to him. She complied and they began murmuring to each other in voices so low that even Katherine was straining to hear them. After a few moments, they nodded to each other and looked at her.

"We won't cast you out," the king remarked. Alexandra sighed in relief. "However, you will stay in your room, with a soldier guarding the door at all times. Dinner will be given to you and we will visit you on occasion. Do you understand?"

Alexandra nodded, bowing her head.

"I'll escort you back to your room," the queen announced. Katherine began to stand, but the queen held up her hand. "It'll be fine, Katherine. I highly doubt she wishes to hurt me." Alexandra gave the woman a brief smile as they walked out of the office. As the door shut, she could hear the king thanking Katherine and dismissing her.

As she and the queen walked down the hall, she turned her head, looking back to see Katherine staring at her, pity in the soldier's eyes. The brunette then shook her head before strolling in the other direction.

The walk to Alexandra's room was silent. It didn't take long, and when they reached the door, both women stood there, an awkward tension in the air.

"I," the queen started. She closed her eyes. "I had begun to think of you as daughter." The girl cringed at the queen's use of past tense. "I thought maybe I had finally regained what I had lost so long ago. Unfortunately, it seems that I did not." She opened the door and Alexandra stepped inside. "Goodnight, Alexandra."

"I really am sorry, your Majesty." Alexandra looked at her, trying to convey the sorrow she felt. "I began to think of you as a mother, my only mother."

She could see the queen's eyes glisten before the woman shut the door, leaving Alexandra by herself.

She then lay down on the bed and cried, mourning the loss of the family she almost had.

The news of Alexandra's actions had, unsurprisingly, spread around the castle in no time. Katherine had received praise for her actions by her fellow comrades and servants, and Captain Montgomery had taken her aside one morning, telling her he thinking of promoting her. A feeling of surprise and thrill shot through her with the announcement.

However, she didn't feel right. She knew she should feel happy. Her suspicions had been correct, and Alexandra was now detained in her room. So, why did she feel guilty? Perhaps it was because every time she saw Martha, the red head's smile was a little strained, her blue eyes not lighting up like they usually did. Katherine had never been around for the interactions between the queen and Alexandra, but it was clear that Martha cared very much for the young girl and that finding out she had been using them must've broken the woman's heart. Katherine hated seeing the queen in pain, especially since she was already dealing with Richard being sick.

Speaking of Richard, Katherine hadn't seen him in a few days. Perhaps she would stop by tonight and see how he was faring. Unfortunately, it probably wasn't it any better than the last time she saw him. The visits from the doctor hadn't eased her fears, since his status hadn't changed at all. All she could do was hope, and pray, that he would get better soon. She shook her head, focusing back on her job.

Since she was patrolling the main floor, she had to walk through the grand hall, the throne room, the dining hall, and check in on two spare rooms as well. As she walked through the main hall, a soldier dashed through the main doors, flew open the door to the throne room, and ran in. She followed, wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty," the soldier addressed the king, panting between words. "But, I just received word from a villager that they spotted a group of almost a hundred uniformed men approaching the village. The person said that the shields had a crest with a dragon on it."

The king immediately stood up, clenching his fists. "Did anyone confirm this?"

The soldier nodded. "Yes, several other villagers confirmed the sighting."

With that, the king dashed upstairs, and Katherine carefully trailed behind, deciding to stay at the bottom of the steps.

"What did you do?" the king demanded of whoever it was he was talking to. "There is an army outside of the village with your Lord's crest on it!"

"N-nothing," she heard Alexandra stutter. "He must've realized something was wrong when he didn't receive my letter. He probably panicked and decided to attack." The sound of a door slamming shut followed by stopping footsteps rang in Katherine's ears. The king appeared back downstairs as she quickly moved to the side. "Go alert Captain Montgomery of the approaching army," he directed her. "We're going to need all the soldiers we have."

She nodded, sprinting toward the quarters, her pulse racing. She knew they didn't have an army to match the size of Lord Bracken's.

As she threw open the door to the quarters, she could see that the captain had already been alerted to the news. Soldiers were gathered around, beginning to pull weapons out of the storage room. When she looked at Captain Montgomery, his face appeared as if he'd aged sixty years and distress was in his eyes. He looked at her, and she could tell they were thinking the same thing.

What were they going to do?


	31. Chapter 31

After suiting up in armor a bit too big for her, Katherine joined the rest of the soldiers in the main room, the sound of rattling metal reverberating as she moved. Captain Montgomery was giving out orders, telling most of the men to go to the front of the castle and others into the village to protect the villagers.

"While most of you will be on the front lines, there is still a need for soldiers to escort the royal family out safely. They will be taken out of separate passages."

Katherine pursed her lips. While it would make things harder, she understood the logic behind it. If they were separated, it would make it harder for enemies to harm them all at once.

"Any volunteers?"

A few stepped forward, choosing either the king or the queen. Richard was the last one, but no one stepped forward.

"I'll go," Katherine offered quickly. From her periphery, she saw Javier step forward.

"I will go with her," he said.

Montgomery nodded. "You must take him to the outskirts of the village. There is a passageway that begins in the first spare room on the first floor. A soldier will make sure to bring your horses to the opening on the other side. From there, you will ride until you deem it to be safe. Good luck."

With those words, Katherine and Javier grabbed their weapons, a sword for her and bow and arrow for him, and set off to the castle. When they reached the second floor, they immediately entered Richard's chambers. She shook her head at the sight of him. He was still breathing heavily, but his color looked a little better. It gave her some relief, but not much.

"We need to wrap blankets around him. Otherwise, he's going to be even more ill." Her comrade nodded in agreement.

They folded the blankets on the bed, encasing him in them like a cocoon.

"I'll take the head, you take the feet," Javier instructed. Katherine did as she was told and the prince was lifted off the bed. It took them moment to gain their footing since he was big and bit heavy for Katherine. However, once they did, Richard slept soundly between them.

"Thank you for volunteering with me," she said as they carried Richard out of the room.

Javier shrugged. "It is my duty." He grinned. "Besides, it would be hard for you to carry this big lug by yourself." She chuckled. "I know what passage the captain was talking about. It's behind the last bookcase," he said as they carefully walked down the steps.

When they made it to the room, Javier kicked the door open and set the prince down. He walked over to the bookcase and pushed it open. He returned, picking up Richard again.

"This passageway is straightforward, but long. We should emerge from it in a few hours."

Katherine wanted to groan, but she refrained. Whatever kept them safe was fine with her.

So, they entered the passageway, preparing themselves for the long way ahead of them.

"So, that's how I was introduced to Kevin," Javier said, finishing a story he had been telling about the first time he had met Kevin Ryan. Katherine laughed, not surprised at the tale.

To pass the time, the two had been exchanging stories and had taken the occasional break, Richard sleeping through all of it.

Katherine had learned that Javier had lived in the castle all of his life, both of his parents had been servants in the castle and continued to stay there after his parents had died. He had been trained as a young boy to be a soldier and be the prince's confidant. He was close friends with Kevin, even they didn't spend much time together, and planned on proposing to Lanie at some point.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" he asked her, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Well," Katherine started. "From what I've seen, she does love you, but she's also independent, perhaps not even the marrying type. However, I think she will say yes, but I can't guarantee it."

He sighed and nodded. "I'm going to do it anyway," he said in a determined tone. Katherine grinned.

Soon, she felt a draft, causing her to sigh in relief. They were almost there!

She turned her head, trying to see how far they had to go. Luckily, it wasn't far, and there wasn't a hole to climb through, just an opening in the wall.

"It opens out into the forest. Hopefully our horses are there," her comrade remarked. "It's times like these I'm grateful for the warm uniforms. The poor prince here will most likely be freezing. Unfortunately, we can't do much about that."

Katherine pursed her lips, hoping to get him to safety soon and out of the cold.

They stepped out of the passageway, the cold air hitting them like sharp knives. Katherine looked around before spotting their horses in the distance.

"I'll put him on mine," Javier stated as they walked up to the horses. Katherine stopped, cocking her head in confusion.

"Wasn't a soldier supposed to wait here?"

Javier frowned. "I thought so, but maybe he went back to fight?"

"Maybe," she muttered, still not feeling right. As she got on the horse, she hear the clanking of metal, coming from inside the trees. "Oh, there you are!" she exclaimed. However, when she saw the uniform, she realized it wasn't their fellow soldier.

"Halt," Javier exclaimed at the black armored clad man. The man ignored them, charging forward. Katherine immediately brandished her sword, plunging it into the open side of the armor, forcing a cry of pain out of the man. He fell to the ground. Katherine remained alert, hearing multiple sounds of metal coming at them. Soon, she and Javier were fighting off enemies left and right. Javier was able to get them from a distance, while she attacked anyone who had evaded his arrow, the edge of her sword piercing any weak spot she could find. All the while, they circled Richard, who was on the ground, making sure no enemy touched him.

It was good while before the soldiers began to decrease in number. Katherine was surprised they hadn't come all at once. Wouldn't have that made it easier to attack them? Regardless, Katherine was glad the ambush was over.

"Let's get out of here before more of them come, " she announced. Her comrade nodded in agreement. They were about to mount their horses when the the beat of hooves approached them.

"What now?" Javier muttered.

A man on a horse came out of the tree-line. He was wearing black armor, but it was clearly more expensive and layered than the other soldiers'.

"I must admit, I'm impressed," the man under a helmet said. He took off his helmet, revealing a head of brown hair and blue eyes. "I didn't think you could handle that attack, but you did. When I win, perhaps I'll recruit you into my army."

"Lord Bracken I presume?" Katherine questioned, her tone cold.

"You would be correct…Katherine." He smirked as he saw her eyes widen in surprise. "You didn't think I would know who you are? It's not exactly common for a woman to be in an army." He turned to Javier. "And you're Javier, Richard's childhood friend. I've heard a lot about you two from Alexandra's letters. You certainly do live up to my expectations."

He dismounted his horse and walked over to Katherine, towering over her, his eyes roaming her body.

"I wasn't quite sure what would draw the prince to such an unusual woman, but Alexandra seems to have been modest when it comes to your looks." He lifted his hand, stroking her cheek with his armored fingers. She steeled herself, trying not to show the fear she felt.

"Don't you touch her," Javier growled.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, now. However, I do get the spoils of war when I win." He grinned maliciously as she glared at him. "I'm sure King Edward's men would like to play with you a bit more too."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine demanded. Her heartbeat quickened as memories of the dungeon flashed through her mind.

"You see, I don't have that many men in my army. So, I enlisted the help of my dear cousin, Edward, who Prince Richard just happened to snub. He gladly gave me some of his soldiers. I think it worked out quite nicely."

She felt like she was going to throw up and Javier shook his head.

"You won't win," he said. Bracken snickered.

"Won't I? You're clearly out numbered and my men are stronger. They're going through the village with ease. Do not worry, I told them not to kill any of the villagers. I do need a way to collect funding from the kingdom after all. All that's left to do is for me to figure out what to do with you all once I am king. Remain in your positions or demote you?" He leered at Katherine. "I'm sure you would make a fine chambermaid." She could've sworn he licked his lips at the statement, but she couldn't tell.

He was about to speak again, but a soft, but firm voice stopped him.

"I doubt she would answer to your whim. She's better than that."

All three people turned their gaze to the source of the voice.

It was Richard, who was now awake and alert.

His chest felt like it was on fire. Which was likely due to coughing his lungs out every day for god knows how long. While he slept most of the time, Richard could sometimes hear the conversations of the servants in his room. Most of them pitying his condition. He even heard Katherine once too, or so he thought. He had hoped that whenever he became better and more aware of his surroundings, that Katherine would be next to him. What he hadn't planned on was hearing his enemy connotating his lover becoming the bastard's plaything.

"You're awake then, Richard," Bracken sneered. "I'm glad you get a chance to finally see me victorious over you." He let out a low whistle and two soldiers emerged from the trees. "Drop your weapons, otherwise my men will not hesitate to kill His Highness."

Richard saw Katherine and Javier hesitate before reluctantly dropping their weapons. Bracken's men picked up the weapons. Richard struggled to rise to his feet, but his body was too weak, making him feel weighed down.

"His Highness needs help walking," Katherine said. "I'll help him." Bracken eyed her suspiciously, but acquiesced. She went to him, gave him a small smile, and drop and arm over her shoulders, while her arm wrapped around his waist, giving him enough support to stand. Just before he rose, he grabbed something from the ground. Katherine shot him a confused look, but he shook his head. Her eyes shone understanding and her lips discreetly turned upward. He tucked the item into his side. Javier also looked surprised, but smirked a little.

"Okay, my men will follow behind you, to make sure you aren't doing anything strange," Bracken said as he remounted his horse.

The trio followed him for a bit, wary of the two people behind them. Richard kept walking slowly and tried to measure the distance of the guards behind them. After some time, and when he was positive the two had dropped their guard, he gave an almost indiscernible nod to Katherine and Javier. Katherine let go of his arm and he launched the weapon, an arrow, at a visible patch of skin at Bracken's neck. With luck, it hit the target and the man let out a cry of pain.

The two soldiers behind them were caught off guard, so Katherine and Javier took the chance to retrieve their weapons. After some struggle, they were successful, quickly defeating the soldiers.

At this point, Bracken had fallen off his horse and lay on the ground face down in the snow. Richard approached him and the others followed.

"Is he dead?" Katherine asked.

"No, just unconscious. Which was my plan. My father will want to see him, I'm sure," he remarked, lightly kicking the man over with his foot. "Let's put him on Javier's horse. I think it's best if we return to the castle."

Javier lifted the man by his feet, dragging him on the ground until they reached the spot where they had been caught. He threw him on the horse and mounted it.

Katherine helped Richard onto her horse, although he pouted a little when not being able to do it himself. She raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged. She sat on the horse gripping the reigns as he placed his hands on her waist.

"I'm glad you're awake," she murmured.

"Me too. I do feel better." He grinned, before lowering his head and giving her a kiss. He pulled away and let out a low cough. "Okay, maybe not that much better." He wanted to groan. She grimaced, but then gazed at him lovingly. The sound of a throat clearing next to them made them turn their heads.

"As happy as you two might be to just stay here all day, we need to get back."

Both sighed before complying, Katherine gently kicking Aristotle.

Then they were off, ready to see what had become of their comrades.


	32. Chapter 32

The journey through the village was depressing, to say the least. Some of the cottages were ruined, and the shops were destroyed, obviously having been ransacked. Also, everywhere she looked, Katherine saw her comrades tending to wounded villagers, as well as the bodies of the fallen laying in the snow. It was a mix of their own and the enemy's troops. As they rode on, she searched for the familiar faces of her parents. She was relieved to find that they weren't part of the wounded.

"Do you want to visit them?" Richard asked, as if reading her mind.

She shook her head. "No, we need to get back to the castle. Besides," she said, tilting her head toward the unconscious lord. "He might wake up." Richard hummed in agreement.

They traveled a bit further, until they were stopped by one of their comrades.

"Your Highness," he said, giving a quick bow. "It's a relief to see you awake. I bring good news. The enemy has surrendered. Shall we take them prisoner?"

"No," she heard him reply firmly. "Tell Captain Montgomery to see if any of them wish to serve us. Also, send other soldiers to find the king and queen and tell them it's safe to return home."

"Yes, your Highness," the man said before scurrying off.

"It looks like most of our side survived," Javier stated as he examined his surroundings.

"We haven't been to the castle, yet," Richard reminded him gravely. Katherine grimaced. She hoped that the castle hadn't been breached. However, she knew the chances of that were slim. They would only know what happened once they were there.

They traveled for a while before reaching the drawbridge. When the trio arrived at the entrance of the castle, they realized it was quiet, but not in an eerie manner. There didn't seem to be any evidence of carnage, but there also weren't any soldiers present. Where were they?

"Your Highness," Captain Montgomery called form a distance, running up to them. "It's good to see you up and about."

"Thank you," he responded. "Was there a breach? I don't see anyone here."

"A small one," the captain replied. "We were able to hold them back and most of the troops were stopped at the village anyway. So the castle is in tact. The troops are recovering in the quarters."

"Excellent work," Richard praised. "We have Lord Bracken, who will be put in a cell until Father arrives. In the meantime, I would like to change into something with more coverage than my night shift and bed sheets."

As he said this, he attempted to dismount, but his struggling told her his body was too weak. So, Katherine quickly jumped off the horse before helping him lower himself to ground, making sure the sheets didn't drag on the dirt.

"I'll take this one to the dungeons," Javier said, dismounting his horse, picking up Bracken and throwing the man across his shoulders. He then headed into the castle, Katherine and Richard following suit. When they reached the great hall, Katherine and Richard headed upstairs to his chambers. Once inside, he stepped away from her grasp, before pulling her against him, chest to chest, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You should rest," she murmured between kisses, relishing in the feel of his lips. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"I've rested enough for a lifetime," he remarked, his lips on her neck. "I wish to be out of bed and walking."

She smiled, gently pushing him away.

"Then get changed and we can go downstairs."

He nodded and she was about to step outside when it dawned on her that he would probably need help changing.

"Do want some assistance?" she asked. She received a nod and a sheepish look in response. So, off went his nightshift and sheets, replaced by a shirt, trousers and shoes. She ran her hands along his shoulders, smoothing the fabric underneath her fingertips. "There, you're ready."

He beamed, looping his arm through hers as they made their way back to the great hall. As they approached the staircase, Katherine heard the murmurings of people from below.

"It sounds like my parents are back," Richard commented, gingerly walking down the steps. Once they were at the bottom, Katherine spotted the king and queen standing in the middle of hall, embracing each other.

"Mother, Father, I am glad to see you are home," Richard announced. The couple turned, their eyes wide as they took in the sight of their son. Running up to him, they pulled him into a fierce hug.

"I'm so happy to see you awake, my son," Martha cried.

"It's good to have you back," the king commented.

Katherine stood off to the side, observing the reunion between the royal family. It warmed her heart to see the family so joyous after all the turmoil they had been through.

Pulling back from Richard, the king looked at her, giving a nod of appreciation.

"Thank you for looking after him, Katherine," he said, eyes full of gratitude.

She bowed. "It was my pleasure, your Majesty."

He nodded before turning back to Richard.

"So, where is Lord Bracken?" he asked."And Alexandra?"

"Alexandra, I don't know. Bracken's in the dungeon. Javier took care of him," Richard responded.

"Good, I shall tend to him later." The king grinned. "Thankfully, most of his soldiers, as well as some of King Edward's, are willing to work for us in exchange for a pardon."

"What should we do about King Edward?" Richard asked.

The king shook his head. "There's not much we can do really. I will deal with that in time. Right now, my main focus is restoring the village."

"Do you want some of us to go into the village?" Katherine asked. She may be tired, but the well-being of the villagers came first.

"No, you should rest. Both of you." He narrowed his eyes at Richard. "You may be up and about, but I know you're still sick and weak. Once everything calms down in the town, I will send for the doctor."

Katherine covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle as Richard pouted.

"But Father," he whined.

The king held up his hand, laughing. "No buts. You still need to regain your strength and part of it is resting. I have no issue with you wandering around the castle, but it's obvious you need help. Also, there shall be no vigorous activity either." He looked between the two of them.

Confusion filled Katherine for a moment, his meaning lost on her. However, when she glanced at Richard, she saw his shocked expression, his jaw slack and eyes wide. It was then that she realized what was going on. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

"Did you really think I didn't know about you two," the king teased. She felt her face flush in embarrassment. "Why else do you think I gave you that lecture about putting your head above your heart, Richard?" Richard groaned and the queen raised an eyebrow.

"But at the Christmas ball, you didn't know who I was," Katherine started.

"I was pretending, dear," the king replied, giving her a kind smile.

"Why didn't you just say something?" Richard grumped. "It would have saved us a hell of a lot of trouble."

"Because it was too much fun seeing you sneak around." He chuckled. "Your behavior is very much like my own when I courted your mother."

"You are cruel," Martha muttered. The king just smirked.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, my dear." He squeezed his wife's hand.

"So, you're okay with this?" Katherine questioned hesitantly.

Giving her an apologetic look, he replied, "I would be lying if I said I was thrilled. Rest assured, it has nothing to do with you Katherine. You're a lovely woman. However, I understand and I know there's nothing I can do to separate you. It would only make Richard and you unhappy." He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "There is one more thing…"

"Yes, you Majesty?"

"If you wish, I can release you from your service. I believe you have more than paid off your father's debt. However, it's up to you."

She shook her head. "No, that is not necessary. I enjoy being a soldier and would very like to remain one." She loved her job and wouldn't dream of stepping down, especially since it didn't seem that her relationship with Richard was on the line if she declined.

"Okay," he replied. A grateful smile spread across his face and Katherine couldn't help but grin in response.

"Now that that's out of the way," Martha interrupted, clapping her hands together. "i highly suggest you two get some rest. In separate quarters." She narrowed her eyes, causing the faces of the young couple to turn red in embarrassment.

"Of course, your Majesty," Katherine murmured. Richard sighed in disappointment before acquiescing.

"Well, since everyone knows, it means I can do this." Richard strode over to Katherine, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later, love." He winked.

She bit her lip, her heart fluttering at his endearment.

"See you later." She bowed to the king and queen before beginning to walk toward the door. She looked back for moment, seeing the king lead Richard upstairs. Glancing her way, he smiled, relief in his eyes. She felt the same, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Things had worked out after all.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

1 month later

Katherine sighed in happiness as she leaned her head on Richard's shoulder, her arm looped through his. Even though he relied on a cane now, he still enjoyed walking arm in arm with her around the castle. He would only need the cane for a little while longer anyway. His strength had returned ten fold over the past month and the doctor had said that he would be able to walk on his own soon. Regardless, Richard liked feeling connected to her. His words, not hers.

"Where to?" she asked. It was after dinner and they were taking their usual stroll through the castle. It had become their new routine once the doctor determined Richard was no longer bedridden. She would come off of her shift and walk him around the castle and its grounds, usually frequenting the garden or parlor.

"I feel like going to the library," he stated, giving her a sly grin. She rolled her eyes, knowing he was recalling the last time they were in the library. They hadn't been in it since he had woken up that fateful night one month ago.

"Okay," she replied, guiding him toward that direction.

"So, how are your parents?" he asked curiously.

"They're well and thankfully, unharmed. The cottage is a little ruined, but it's nothing that Papa can't fix."

After everything had calmed down in the village and everyone was safe, Katherine had gone to visit her parents, who had been able to avoid the barrage of soldiers, with the exception of a few hits that the cottage had received. When she saw them, relief had flooded through her and she embraced them tightly, promising to visit more often.

The other thing she had discovered is at some point during the battle, Alexandra had fled. A solider reported seeing her run into the forest during all the chaos in the village. They hadn't heard from her since and the king did not see her as a threat, so she was left alone.

The real threat, meanwhile, was below in the dungeon, chained to a wall and guarded all day long. The king felt this was better than execution. The former lord would suffer the rest of his days, which satisfied Katherine.

"I'm glad to hear it," Richard replied as they entered the room. Unsurprisingly, they were alone. He turned to face her, lifting his hand and playing with the medal on her chest, pride in his eyes. She had been rewarded, along with the rest of the surviving soldiers, for her bravery and skill. Unfortunately, some of her comrades had perished and were now buried on the castle grounds.

"So, why did you bring us here? Did you want me to read you a bed time story?" she teased. He smirked, shaking his head. His fingers gently brushed her cheek. She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. Then, taking her hands into his hands, he said,

"I know I'm supposed to get on one knee when I do this, but since I can't and would like to maintain some dignity, I'm going to do this standing up."

Her eyes widened at his implication. His sparkled with tenderness and joy.

"Richard," she breathed, her heart thrumming.

"I brought you here because this is where we connected, where we could be ourselves. This is where we created our story. And I would like to continue that story for the rest of our lives. So, Katherine Beckett, I'm asking you to do me the greatest honor. Will you marry me?"

She opened and closed her mouth, still in shock.

His expression turned worried, his smile slipping into a frown.

"Do you not want to," he started. but she cut him off.

"No, no," she started.

"So, no you don't want to marry me or no, you want to marry me?"

"Yes," she said, groaning when she realized how that came out. Why was this so hard? "I mean, yes I want to marry you." Then she kissed him, putting all her love and passion for him into it. He returned it with same fervor, before breaking away. Taking her hand, he slid a ring onto her finger, the diamond glistening due to the glow from the fireplace. "Wow," she murmured.

"Beautiful," he said. However, he was looking at her. She blushed. No matter how many times he said that, it would probably always make her heart flutter.

"So, should we tell your parents?"

He chuckled. "They actually already know. I approached them last night and told them what I was going to do. They were thrilled." She eyed him dubiously. "It's true. Father admires you and is just happy I finally found a bride."

She grinned, playfully nudging his shoulder.

"And what of my station?"

"That is up for him and you to discuss. He says he's open to whatever you suggest."

She nodded. "Okay, I will speak to him tomorrow." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rubbed her nose against his. "Right now though, I wish to celebrate."

His hands skimmed her sides, landing on her hips. He kissed her, again and again, her returning the gesture with the same power.

Thus, they began the next chapter in their life.

The End.


End file.
